A Determined Devotion
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Foxy's world is turned upside down when another company claims to own him. After a horrible night he finds himself in a new building full of bot's he's never seen before. Reunited with Larry who runs the place Foxy finds some source of safety. Foxy soon learns he also has a guardian lurking in the shadows to keep him safe from the bots that mean him harm. Part of Toy's Will Series.
1. Unexpected News

Unexpected News

A/N: Hello? Ah hello! If you're reading this then congrats you've made it to the third part of the Toy's Will series. I've decided that any other FNaF story I do will most likely happen in this universe since I feel a lot of effort has been placed into it. Devotion is going to be different from Will and Resolve since it will be featuring cameos and other authors OC's. These authors are BewitchingMayham, Venemousbook38, and Finnersz, and I strongly encourage everyone to check out their stories since they are all amazing authors. If you'd like to see your character make a cameo don't hesitate to message me, I will always try to do what I can. Also there will be parts of Piemations 5AM at Freddy's: The Prequel. I own only Crackers, the kits, and Leo. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

It was another typical day for the gang at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the animatronics went about entertaining the children without much issue. The toy models and Jeremy had even come up with a new act at times when the manager had time between crying children, upset parents, and the occasional vomit clogged toilet. It was one of those times where he had a chance to play with the animatronics. Setting up his pretend "desk" and acted for the children. As he sat around and pretended to wind the music box Bon appeared and tried to stifle a laugh as Jeremy threw the empty Freddy head on.

"Hi Freddy!" Bon grinned and waved.

Jeremy waved back, "H-Hey Bonnie!"

"Have you seen the night guard? He's not wearing his costume again" Bon raised an eyebrow.

Jeremy tried to hold back his laughs as the children tried to rat him out to Bonnie, "Well you know him. As you can see though, he's nowhere around here so why don't you go look elsewhere?"

Just as Bon was about to leave Foxy jumped and ran through the crowd, "Night guard! I'm going to get you!"

The children gasped and cheered as Jeremy fended Foxy off with a flashlight. Foxy rubbed his eyes and continued to follow the skit with Bon who found their act to be rather amusing.

"Wait you saw the night guard?" Bon asked.

Foxy nodded and pointed his hook at Jeremy, "Aye, that be the night guard right there!"

Jeremy just waved as the children tried to hold their laughter as Bon just shrugged it off and claimed that Jeremy was Freddy. Foxy pretended to be annoyed and came to a final conclusion, "There can't be two Freddy's right? FREDDY!?"

The children and parents laughed as Freddy, Toy Freddy, and Fredbear peered their heads out of different rooms surrounding the stage, "Yo!"

"Well now we have four Freddy's in the room" Foxy crossed his arms.

"Cool!" Bon grinned.

As the act continued Chica had noticed a strange person wondering around the main room. She pulled Toy Chica aside who was able to identify the man as a lawyer from a rival franchise. Concern started to eat at them so they decided to find the next bot in charge when Freddy was performing a skit with Jeremy and the others. The two chickens weren't too surprised to find Bonnie tuning his guitar and keeping the sound system up to date.

"Bonnie, we have a problem." Toy Chica started.

Bonnie looked towards the two chickens, "Let me guess, a lawyer is here."

"How did you know?" Chica asked.

Bonnie motioned to the CC TV system, "I watched them walk in, I'm not sure why there are here though. Freddy didn't get a chance to tell me everything before he got called out to play in the skit."

The two chickens watched over Bonnie's shoulder as the lawyer ruined the act that Jeremy and the others were doing. As the two started to talk they had a hard time lip syncing and decided to hurry back to the main room to hear what was going on.

"We have proof that Foxy the Pirate is one of our original designs!" The lawyer started.

Jeremy crossed his arms and handed the empty Freddy mask to one of the kids, "Foxy the Pirate was an original concept of Fredbear's Family Diner, and then was transferred to Fazber Entertainment. We have records to disprove your claim, and we will be gladly to provide them."

Freddy upon hearing those words quickly went to the office and noticed Bonnie was already getting the documents needed to prove that Foxy was indeed one of them. The rabbit turned to the bear and motioned towards the copy machine. Freddy understood what Bonnie was getting at and started to make copies of the original documents. As they heard Jeremy and the lawyer approaching fast Bonnie grabbed Freddy and teleported them to the backstage room.

Jeremy opened the door to the office and felt a sudden relief, someone must have been watching from the CC TV and knew what to get ready. On the desk were two stacks of documents, the original and the copies. Immediately he grabbed the copies and handed him to the lawyer, "The originals stay locked away for this very reason. Fazbear entertainment guards their animatronics origins and designs carefully. Now then if you'll excuse me I have to go back to doing my job."

The lawyer nodded and fixed their glasses, "This isn't over. We will prove that Foxy is a stolen concept from our franchise."

Jeremy rolled his eyes as his back was turned and returned all the documents back to the safe they resided in. Realizing the organizational skills he figured Bonnie had been hiding out in the office since it was generally quiet and didn't bother his sensitive ears too much. The manager made a note to thank the rabbit for getting everything he needed ready. Meanwhile in the backstage room Freddy and Bonnie looked to one another and sighed in relief.

"Have I told you how useful your teleportation is?" Freddy sighed and leaned against the wall.

Bonnie nodded, "Why do you think they're trying to take Foxy away?"

"Hmmm…..The more I think about it…Remember through the years he was always a favorite with adults, and even children. If they can remove Foxy…" Freddy started.

Bonnie's jaw dropped, "Then that means they would assume that a lot of people would just follow Foxy alone and not the whole franchise."

"Bingo" another voice responded.

The two restored models looked and noticed Mari sitting on a box. The puppet looked rather troubled even with their lack of facial expression. Mari looked at Freddy and Bonnie shaking their head, "I fear that even if the documents prove that Foxy is an original concept of Fazbear Entertainment and Fredbear's Diner it won't stop the group who's after him. So far they have claimed many other models from other places."

"Oh?" Freddy asked.

Mari nodded, "It's the same company that bought Larry."

"I miss that guy, wonder how he's doing." Bonnie commented.

"So far not so good" Bon's voice could be heard as his shadow phased into the room, "Attendance is down 45%, They're looking for anything to bring people to their place. They even formed a partnership with another place so their lead animatronic can help Larry round everyone in."

Freddy blinked at the toy rabbit, "Someone has been doing research, why?"

Bon rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "Larry is still our friend right? I can't even imagine what would happen if where he's at now failed….He'd most likely be"

"What is this the doom and gloom club?" Fredbear asked peeking into the room.

Everyone turned to the oldest animatronic of the group and looked down. Fredbear knew what was going on, and had already talked to Foxy about what was happening. The Fox was shocked, and the rest of his family almost looked entirely destroyed. However, that was all the yellow bear could do, the rest of it really relied on Mari and Goldy due to their abilities. So far the two mysterious animatronics could only find a few solutions, one in which the whole rival franchise was wiped out in a mysterious fire. However, they couldn't bring themselves to destroy other bots who lived for the same purpose as they did. As the day wore on as Goldy continued to read to kids in the Prize Corner Mari remained in their box brooding. The puppet was deeply concerned that someone was trying to take Foxy away from his friends, but more importantly his wife and kits.

Once the day ended Foxy found himself pulled into a warm embrace by Mangle, he could tell that she was extremely worried. Looking down at the white vixen he noticed that oil was starting to form at her eyes, and he gently started to wipe it away.

"Foxy I'm worried….What if they do take you away?" Mangle asked quietly as Morgan and Faye played with Toy Freddy and Chica.

Foxy pulled Mangle close, "Even if they do, you know I will always find a way to come home to you and the kits. I don't know what that franchise is thinking, but I know Jeremy won't let me go without a fight."

"They'd have to fight all of us" Freddy spoke as he approached the two foxes.

Foxy chuckled a little, "Thank ye Freddy, good to know."

Freddy nodded and watched as the kits played around, "I think I know why they chose you though instead of the rest of us."

"What do you mean?" Mangle asked.

Freddy turned towards the two foxes once more, "Ever since the beginning Foxy has been a popular one between children and parents alike. If he were to move or go missing the other company can only hope that our attendance and popularity would drop. Claiming that we stole him would also tarnish our reputation as well."

"But he wasn't!" Mangle cried feeling oil slide down her muzzle.

Freddy placed a comforting hand on the white vixen's shoulder, "I know that and you know that. However, the public can be misled to believe anything. We're all doing what we can to ensure the worst doesn't happen."

Foxy nodded and watched as Freddy left to go talk about something to Chica. Suddenly the fox felt two sets of arms wrap around his legs and looked down at the kits. Faye and Morgan both looked upset, it tore at Foxy more than anything to see his own children in pain. Knowing what could happen it was a reality he had to prepare the kits for, "Faye, Morgan…"

"Papa are they really going to take you away!?" Faye asked crying.

Morgan nodded, "They can't do that!"

Foxy's ears fell slightly and pulled the two kits close to him, "Faye…Morgan…listen to me. Even if they somehow manage to take me away I will always find a way to return to the two of you and your mother. The three of you are my world, and one I will not abandon ever."

"What if they try to change you?" Morgan asked wiping his eyes.

Foxy shook his head, "Being a father and husband first, and pirate second is engrained into my circuits that will never change."

Faye nodded cuddling into her father's suit, "Promise?"

"I promise" Foxy held the kits close and looked to Mangle, "Come on you two it's late time for bed."

"We're not tire-" Morgan yawned as Foxy carried him towards his bed.

Foxy chuckled, "Sure ye aren't, and I'm the doctors companion."

"Leo needs to bring the next season over" Morgan groaned before falling asleep.

Foxy chuckled and then turned his attention to Faye who was waiting for him to say good night. The smaller vixen still looked upset and took off her prized bow and offered it to her father, "Papa, please take it…J-Just in case something does happen."

"Faye…." Foxy sighed and took the bow before kissing her forehead, "If it will help but you at ease."

"It will!" Faye rubbed her eyes, "Papa….could you sing for us?"

Foxy smiled faintly and started to sing his usual song he knew since the beginning of his existence. As the kits fell asleep he returned to the main room with Mangle. Their worlds had now been turned upside down, but nothing could have prepared them for what was going to happen next. Everyone got a bad feeling when Mike rushed into the building holding his side as blood was dripping from his fingers.

"Mikey!" Foxy grabbed the guard.

Mike looked up at Foxy, "R-Run. R-Run…Foxy…"

The fox let out a scream as the guard fell unconscious in his arms. He could only assume that whoever just injured Mike was out for him. Mangle quickly took Mike and rushed for the office Chica and Toy Chica behind her. Foxy looked at the blood that dripped from his hands and hook, and looked up as soon as he heard people in the building.

The fox revealed his endoskeleton eyes, he would run alright. Run right to the ones who injured his friend and return the favor tenfold.

=End=


	2. Blood on the Hook

Blood on the Hook

A/N: Second chapter done and hoping everyone is ready for the ride. I only own the kits, Crackers, and Leo. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Other OC's done by other authors will be featured in the next chapter most likely. Until then, Enjoy!

Freddy watched in horror as Chica and Toy Chica did everything they could to make Mike comfortable while the ambulance was on its way. His attention then focused on a certain fox that had snapped and was now running for the entrance of the building. Knowing neither he or Fredbear had the strength to stop the deranged fox from the shadows he turned to the only one who could.

"Bon, can you stop him?" Freddy asked.

Bon looked at the monitors and sighed, "I can try, if he's after revenge even I may not be able to stop him."

"Please….THE KITS!" Mangle suddenly became much more alert.

Toy Freddy jolted slightly from Mangle's sudden outburst, "Crackers is with them right? He can alert Foxy if anyone gets to close."

"That doesn't matter I shouldn't have left them. Oh I'm horrible mother!" Mangle sobbed.

Bonnie offered his hand to the white vixen, "Would you like to go get them then?"

Before Mangle could respond screaming could be heard throughout the building. Mari quickly looked through the monitors and noticed Foxy had found someone who had entered into the building. The puppet had also noticed that the Fox had bitten their arm in order to drop a tool box. There was no doubt that Foxy had snapped, and would stop anyone who tried to take him away from his family.

"There's five more people" Bon spoke quietly.

Freddy nodded, "Can you pinpoint where?"

Bonnie closed his eyes and listened closely, "Two snuck past Foxy while he was attacking and are heading towards the cove. The other three are trying to drag their friend away from Foxy before he bites their head off. Literally."

Mangle no longer able to stand not doing anything rushed out of the office and towards the cove, she had to protect her kits while Foxy kept the other intruders occupied. As she raced for the cove she was knocked down by a human and felt her circuits start to short out. Before any more damage could be done the human was knocked away and a hand was offered to her. Taking it she was pulled up by Bon who pulled her along to get to the cove. Mangle took notice the other two models were active, and chasing after the other person who tried to attack her. Toy Freddy and Chica quickly subdued the other and tied them up allowing Mangle to rush to the kits. As she ran she looked to the toy rabbit, "Please keep Foxy restrained if you can!"

Bon nodded and heard the sound of the ambulance coming, help would be arriving just in time for Mike. As Mangle made her way to the kits he phased to his shadow and then proceeded to try and restrain Foxy from killing anyone.

"I will make ye worthless pieces of scum suffer for what you've done!" Foxy growled and swung his hook at another one of the intruders.

"S-Someone stop this thing!" one of the intruders yelled.

Foxy grabbed them by the throat and looked at them dead in the eye, "GET OUT!"

"Dude, use that thing they gave us to disable them!" one of the others yelled.

The person Foxy had bit nodded and threw a strong magnet at Foxy, but gasped when the magnet didn't hit the fox, but instead the toy model that sheltered him. Foxy looked down at the blue toy that had just saved him from being fried and became angrier. As he went to bite the person who had thrown the magnet Mangle grabbed his arm, "Foxy stop!"

Foxy turned to his beloved vixen, "M-Mangle!"

"Papa please stop!" Faye and Morgan cried, "We're scared!"

Foxy turned his attention to his family and held them close shaking himself, "Mangle…take them and run. They're after me and me only. It's bad enough we lost one to these fools!"

Faye and Morgan quickly pointed that Bon had managed to get up and the group began to run for the safety of the office. As one group ran into the office Freddy and Chica quickly rushed out with Mike in their arms towards the medics. Foxy and the others took a sigh of relief until suddenly the room went black.

"They cut the power!" BB called.

Mari groaned, "Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

Before Goldy could respond he suddenly yelled in pain and collapsed to the floor. Soon everyone else had the same experience inlcuding the kits which put Foxy over the edge. As the fox looked around he was blinded by a flash light and knocked to the ground. The last thing he could recall seeing was Mangle and the kits laying on the ground completely still. Reaching out for them he tried to call their names, but his voice box was malfunctioning. He looked around and noticed that everyone was in the same state as Mangle and the kits. Looking to his left he noticed that Crackers had been completely destroyed, and that his own kits had been stepped on like they were mere toys. The rage was starting to build up in the older fox, until he felt a small hand weakly grasp his hook. He looked down and noticed Faye was barefuly functioning, "F-Faye, just hold on."

"Papa, what happens when we d-deactivate?" Faye asked oil dripping from her eyes.

Foxy scooped her up and began to rock her back and forth, "We just sleep until our systems reboot. Just hold on a little longer Faye….FREDDY, CHICA!?"

"Papa, I'm so tired…c-can you sing…please?" Faye asked snuggling into the older fox's suit once more.

Foxy looked down recalling those were Mangle's last words when she had been "killed" by Springtrap. The pirate fox closed his eyes and began to sing sadly for his daughter, and the rest of the animatronics that had been disabled. As Faye shut down he made a vow to seek revenge against the humans that had harmed his friends and family. Once the little vixen had ceased to function Foxy's eyes reverted back to his endoskeletons and he started to make his way through the building finding the humans who were responsible.

"I'm here! Come and get me!" Foxy taunted standing in the main room.

Before long the fox counted four people standing around him, each one holding a magnet and crowbar in hand. Foxy started to laugh and attacked the first person who tried to approach him. Without much effort he pierced his hook through the mans arm and relished the scream of pain. While he was lost in the efforts with one person the others quickly ganged up on him and deactivated the fox.

"Damn thing was worth enough trouble" One man grumbled as he dragged their injured companion out.

Another nodded, "Let's get this thing and get the hell out of here before that bear and duck show up!"

"And who has called my beloved Chica a duck?" A heavy voice spoke.

"RUN!" one of the four men yelled as they pulled Foxy behind them.

Freddy watched as the group ran off and watched as a shadow quickly ran after them. He knew that with their help Foxy would be in safe hands for the time being. His attention was pulled away from Foxy as soon as he heard Chica scream. Rushing into the office he noticed all of their friends laying on the ground deactivated. What hurt the most though was seeing Faye, Morgan, and Crackers nearly destroyed. Out of instinct Freddy quickly got Bonnie back up, and the rabbit was quick to start looking up everything needed to repair the kits.

"T-They took him" Mangle cried realizing what had happened.

Chica pulled the upset vixen into a hug, "Don't worry, Foxy isn't in that truck alone. Freddy made sure to send the strongest of the three to keep him safe."

Mangle wiped her eyes and nodded, "I…I at least hope he gave them hell before he fell… O-Oh Morgan…Faye….C-Crackers…I…I couldn't even save them"

"Mangle it'll be okay, Bonnie can fix them!" JJ tried to comfort the upset vixen.

Fredbear looked at the recorded footage, "Oh he did alright. Maimed two seriously injured one. There's a lot of blood on that Fox's hook."

"That's what the thuggs deserve for doing that. Before we shorted out we got a positive ID on all of those who entered. They're all low class criminals, meaning whoever hired them didn't care if they got caught or not."

"Inform Jeremy immediately" Freddy spoke and turned to Goldy and Mari, "How long can a shadow last without a physical body?"

Goldy shook his head, "We don't know. Chances are if the shadow is smart enough they'll reside within the body like Springtrap did and only come out when needed."

Freddy nodded understanding, "I should have gone."

"If you did that this place would be in more shambles" Fredbear spoke, "All we can do now is focus on keeping things running and getting Foxy back home."

The restored bear nodded and noticed Bonnie had come back to the office, "I have all the parts we'll need ordered. I also called Jeremy he's taking Leo to the hospital to see Mike. He said if we have an ID on the attackers to inform the authorities imeediately." Toy Freddy nodded and instantly Toy Chica was already relaying the information to the police. Everyone was frightened, what was going to happen to their friend.

Meanwhile in the back of a transport van Foxy remained inactive due to being shut off. His fur was covered in blood, and his hook was almost stained with it. The fox had put up the best fight that he could, but it wasn't even enough to save his friends and family. The image of Faye "dying" in his arms was more than he could bear. As his anger started to rise again, it turned to sorrow realizing that his kits were gone, for all he knew he had lost Magnle as well. Foxy felt utterly destroyed, everything he had known had been taken away from him. While he remained in his sleep mode a shadow watched carefully and before they faded into his body hid a picture, a bow, and a gold bracelet within the fox. They had been sent to keep an eye on the fox while he was away. Hearing the veichile stop and the people moving the shadow quickly hid once more and watched from Foxy's still open eyes as he was moved.

The building looked rather worn down on the outside, and the inside wasn't looking too much better. On the main showstage stood a familiar eagle, who looked at Foxy in disbelief. On the left of Larry stood a rather intimidating dog character who was holding a guitar. The shadow had a bad feeling about the canine and made sure to keep an eye on them. To the right of Larry was a cougar looking bot who almost spelled trouble by her appearance. She was designed a lot like Toy Chica and had curves, more curves than any bot ever needed. The way she looked at Foxy put the shadow on edge even more. One would most likely try to destroy Foxy, and the other the shadow as certain of being a huge flirt and try to get the pirate to be unfaithful. The humans groaned and placed Foxy in a corner and then left complaining about how difficult the job had become.

Larry waited until the humans were gone and jumped down from the stage. The first thing he noticed was the blood on Foxy's suit and hook. While the others were still in their sleep modes he made his way towards the supply closet to get some things to clean Foxy up. Returning he looked to his friend and sighed, "I am so sorry, Foxy. You shouldn't be here, and that damn company is to blame. I'll do all I can to make sure nothing happens to you."

Though the fox didn't answer Larry was sure that he had heard him. It had been a long day for the eagle, several new bots had been added to the building. He was sure once Foxy was active he could start introducing everyone to one another. Once Foxy was cleaned Larry sighed and noticed that the blood was refusing to be removed from the hook. The eagle figured that it must have belonged to whatever person did the unspeakable to anger the fox.

"When you wake up, you'll have to tell me how everyone is" Larry sighed and returned to the stage.

It was going to be a long day for everyone.

=End=


	3. Mixed Company

Mixed Company

A/N: Hello everyone! This is where things are going to start to get interesting. From here on out the story will be containing OC's from fellow authors and readers. If you'd still like your character to make a cameo feel free to pm me. Anyways Mervin the Magical Mongoose belongs to BewitchingMayham, Pete the Panda belongs to Venemousbook38, Bubbles the Scottish Fish belongs to Finnersz. I would like to make a note that if anyone finds that their character is not being represented right please let me know. Larry, Spike, and Vara belong to me. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

"Great another day where we're closed" Spike growled and threw his guitar at the stage.

Vara sighed and looked at her claws, "Come now must you be so violent? I'm curious to get some action on the new guy though."

Larry groaned at his bandmates, "Enough both of you. Leave Foxy alone I will be finding a way to get him home soon. So don't even think about giving him a hard time."

"Who ruffled your feathers this morning?" another voice asked.

Larry looked towards an animatronic that was the building was borrowing for the time being, "Good morning Pete. It seems I underestimated the stupidity of the management here."

"Hmmm so Foxy has joined us, he always was a favorite with kids and adults alike." Pete commented.

"How does it feel having a rival here?" Spike asked smugly.

Pete shook his head, "It is true that there is a rivalry between myself and Freddy, but others should not get put in the middle. Now then Larry, we have work to do if you want to keep this place going."

The eagle nodded and got off the stage, he turned towards a fish animatronic that watched over a kid's game area. This fellow was probably the most interesting bot Larry had ever crossed paths with. They were built like the regular animatronics, but appeared to be a fist standing on their tail. Their scales were a sky blue color that matched with their theme. The company had done a good job at least ensuring one of the bots were kid friendly. Their appearance worked towards their favor though since he was in charge of the game area. The best way Larry could place it was like BB and the puppet watching over an area where the kids spent a lot of time playing. The eagle had decided though the weirdest games they had was 'Toss the ring on Nessie' and a literal game of go fish. As Larry turned to the fish he had only a few things to say to him for the time being, "Bubbles, can you keep an eye on Foxy? Let me know when he wakes up."

"Aye! Not a problem Larry" Bubbles responded with a heavy Scottish brogue.

Larry nodded and left the dormant fox under the eyes of the fish. Since Pete had come to the building he had been learning to build upon the skills he obtained by working with Freddy and the others. As the eagle and panda moved to another room to work on what could be improved upon Foxy started to become active once again.

"Augh….my head" Foxy groaned and looked around him, "W-Where….where am I?"

The fox's attention was pulled when he heard the faint sound of bagpipes coming from behind him. Foxy turned around and noticed a sign reading Bubble's Loch of Fun. Trying to recall the events of the night before he instantly regretted it as the first thing he remembered was holding Faye in his arms as she ceased to function. Trying to pull himself together he started to look around the rest of the building that was in view. On the main stage there were two different bots that were talking amongst themselves. The first one was a large dog who had a gruff appearance. He was wearing a ripped up shirt, a spiked collar around his neck with a dog tag, and torn up pants. Foxy could only assume that he was supposed to come off as some tough guy. He noticed that the dog was also holding a guitar.

'Is he this place's equivalent of Bonnie?' Foxy thought to himself and looked at the other bot.

For being a kids place she was overly sexualized that it even made Foxy's censors want to shut off. If the fox thought Toy Chica had curves, this bot had her beat entirely. From what the fox could gather she was modeled to represent some sort of feline, from the coloration of her suit he was leaning towards a cougar. Part of him wanted to wipe his memory banks instantly, whoever designed her obviously forgot it was a kids establishment entirely. While her canine companion was in torn up clothes she was barely in anything. He could tell she was in extremely short shorts and a tank top that was cut off a little below where her chest would start. He recalled when Chica's toy model had caused a stir, but this new bot just blew that out of the water.

"Careful lad, not a good idea to stare at her" a voice spoke with a heavy accent.

Foxy turned towards the fish animatronic, "I-I be a little confused, where am I?"

"You've been thrown overboard and into this place" the fish started, "I am Captain Bubbles, overseer and captain of Loch Fun. And you are?"

"I am Captain Foxy the Pirate" Foxy offered his good hand in which Bubbles shook, "It's nice to meet a fellow captain out here"

"Good to meet ya, now then I was supposed to tell someone that you were up and functioning again." Bubbles started.

"If ye don't' mind I can go find them…I need some time to pull myself together after what happened last night…" Foxy looked down recalling what had happened to his friends and family.

Bubbles nodded, "I'll vouch for ye this time, I swear to cod."

'Oh that was a horrible joke' Foxy internally groaned as Bubbles started to laugh.

While the two bots on the stage were distracted Foxy made his way for a hallway and noticed it was lined with several different rooms. Seeing one that had Mervin's Magic above it he decided to take a peek.

Looking into the room he noticed that it was set up with a stage at the back end of the room. Along the sides were numerous benches that could easily fit three to four people. As he looked around more he noticed that there were curtains around the walls that were very similar to the ones he used to have in his old cove. He turned his attention to the stage and noticed several objects that could be associated with magic. There mere thought of such stage tricks made him think back to his kits, they absolutely loved magic Morgan especially. As the fox started to sink into his grief he never noticed the eyes peering at him from behind the stage curtain, but someone else did. While Foxy faced the door something came out of his body and looked at whatever was staring at the distraught Fox. Mervin looked at what was forming from the Fox's shadow and found it to be quite interesting.

Retreating back to his curtain he shook his head and looked around him, it had been awhile since he had been free from his box. He was quite happy to be somewhere that he could entertain, but at the same time it felt weird to him. The blue mongoose looked at his reflection in the mirror and fixed his hat, deciding to go introduce himself to the newest member of the group. Something caught his interest though as the Fox began to sing.

"Dum Dum De Dum" Foxy sang causing Mervin to become more curious.

Foxy turned around sensing he wasn't alone and noticing the bot standing behind him, "Do ye mean any harm?"

"No of course not!" Mervin responded, "If anything I am quite curious, you're new here aren't you?"

Foxy nodded, "Aye, I was stolen from my old building. My name is Foxy the Pirate."

"It's nice to meet you Foxy. I am Mervin the Magical Mongoose." Mervin offered his hand which Foxy shook.

Foxy finally had a chance to get a good look at the mongoose. Unlike himself who was fabric coated, or the toys unusual plastic coat, this animatronic seemed to be made of metal through and through. Taking note of their attire though, he could tell that Mervin was indeed a magician. Mervin's cape reminded Foxy of the most recent doctor that Leo often went on babbling about, which usually meant him sitting through several hours of Doctor Who with the human child and his own kits. Before the two could carry on the conversation another voice spoke up.

"Funny, Bubbles was supposed to let me know when you started functioning" a familiar voice spoke.

Foxy turned and noticed Larry in the doorway, "Larry, it's been awhile. How have you been!?"

"Hanging in there. I can see you met our favorite magician. Tell me what the hell are you doing here?" Larry asked.

Foxy looked down, "I was stolen from my building. Mangle and the kits…..t-they're…"

"Oh no….Foxy I am so sorry!" Larry pulled the upset fox into a hug, "DO you remember what they looked like?"

Foxy shook his head, "No, if anyone could tell who they were it would have been the toys…."

"I see, damn it. We'll figure something out. Listen for as long as you're here you're under my protection. Got it?" the eagle looked towards the fox who just merely nodded.

Everyone looked around and nodded moving for the main room once more. Foxy had noticed that a certain panda from a rival chain was also in the building. Before he could ask any more questions he was introduced to the other bots. The rough looking dog was named Spike, not like the name was ironic or anything. The female cougar who already seemed to be sizing him up was named Vara. Of course there was also Bubbles and Mervin whom he had the chance to actually meet and talk to. They were probably the most interesting group of bots he had ever laid eyes on, none of them had a matching theme with one another unlike the others at Freddy's. The fazbear band followed one theme, while Foxy and Mangle had followed another. This group though seemed to have no common theme at all.

"I know what you're thinking, there is no established theme like there was at Freddy's" Pete noted Foxy's troubled look, "That's one of the reasons why I am here."

Foxy nodded understanding, "I see, well you have been the strongest running rival of Fazbear's Pizza. Freddy has a lot of respect for you."

"Bah, modesty will get you nowhere anymore!" Spike snapped, "Honestly if I ever had the chance to meet the bear I'd take him a part with my own hands and use his suit as a rug!"

Larry started to laugh, "To get to Freddy you'd have to get through his friends, and trust me no one will put up more of a fight than Bonnie."

"What is Bonnie his gal or something?" Vara asked.

Foxy shook his head and looked down at his blood stained hook, "No, Bonnie is Freddy's closest friend. Trust me, that rabbit would tear you apart limb from limb and not feel bad if you meant any of HIS friend's harm. Ask Larry he knows firsthand."

"That's right, I survived being torn apart not just by Freddy Fazbear himself, but also by Bonnie, twice." Larry recalled the memory and shuddered slightly, "However, the second time was much worse considering I tried to hurt his little brother."

"How terrifying" Mervin commented.

Larry shrugged, "I had it coming, I made the mistake of trying to hurt Toy Bonnie. Trust me that rabbit can be kind, gentle, and the nicest guy you will ever meet. However, if you as so much even think of harming a circuit on any of his friends he will become a literal nightmare."

"Well now we'll know who to get rid of first when we finally over-throw Freddy's" Spike started to laugh.

Larry, Mervin, Bubbles, and even Pete shook their heads, the canine was delusional with the state of the band, building, and even the bots there was no way that the place would ever made it to the same level as Freddy's and Pete's. Foxy clutched his hand into a fist and tried to keep himself composed, if he wanted to find a way home he would have to adapt for the time being.

From the shadows a figure watched feeling slightly uneasy about the dog's words, and the cougar's overall appearance. They were glad to see that Larry was functioning and doing well, but Spike and Vara left them troubled the most.

"Don't worry Foxy, you're not here alone" the shadow spoke and faded away and back to the safety of the animatronic fox without them knowing.

=End=


	4. Visitors

Visitors

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry that it's been awhile since this has been updated. I have been working on a few other things including some SFM animations while brainstorming. Anyways, now that I'm pleased enough with one it's time to get back to this. Mervin belongs to BewitchingMayham, Bubbles, and Alex (who's making a cameo) belong to Finnersz, Pete the Panda belongs to Venomousbook38. I encourage everyone to check out their stories! Larry, Vara, Spike, and Leo belong to me. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Also, anyone who wishes to have a character featured it will be as a **cameo** , I can't promise them being main character since I've been struggling with just a few OC's of other authors. Thank you for understanding, and please Enjoy!

Foxy looked around the room he had been placed in and finally found time to reflect on what was going on. He was in a building with one of Freddy's rivals, two bots mad with power, a bot that had been used to kill Mangle, a fish with a heavy accent that only he seemed to understand, and a mongoose that was a magician. Trying to keep himself calm he perked a little as he heard the sound of people filling the building. Figuring he wouldn't be visited he started to go into a light sleep mode until he heard heavy footsteps approaching. Looking up he noticed Larry was standing in the doorway, "Can I help you?"

Larry chuckled, "Just making sure you're getting settled in. Chances are you may get some visitors here and there throughout the day. Hey about what Spike said…"

"I have no delusions about him Larry, he's trouble just waiting to happen." Foxy spoke bluntly.

Larry nodded, "Glad you noticed that as well. Not sure who's scarier him, or Springtrap when he was around."

"To compare him to that monster it must be bad." Foxy noted rubbing his chin, "Larry I have a question, do ye have a phone handy?"

"We do, but it's in the main office. We won't be able to access it until everyone leaves for the night. Why?" Larry asked.

Foxy looked down, "Would ye believe me if I said I was homesick? I want to make sure everyone is okay….I'm worried about Mike."

"Did something happen?" Larry sounded concerned.

Foxy tried to restrain his anger, "Someone stabbed him. He limped into the building and warned me to run. Whoever was after me hurt him, hurt my friends, my family!"

"I see….I had no idea!" Larry sounded troubled and turned to Foxy, "When everyone leaves tonight I'll help you find a phone so you can find out what's going on. In the meantime just sit back and do what you do best."

The fox nodded and looked around the room as the sound of children grew closer. Larry left the room and to Foxy's surprise two boys walked into the room and looked at him with a mix of happiness and sorrow. Foxy had recognized Alex from what turned out to be quite a wild ride for the poor child. They had somehow swapped places with Mangle and chaos had ensued. Foxy was glad to see that the boy was back to their original body though. His attention then turned to Leo who looked like death. The boy's usual alert eyes were dull and it looked like he hadn't slept at all. Something inside Foxy was screaming in agony and without even realizing it he pulled Leo into a hug, which caused the boy to break down and start to cry.

Alex looked at Leo and then to Foxy, "We had to come see you. Things are nuts at the other building."

"Tell me everything that is going on." Foxy almost sounded like he was pleading.

Alex nodded, "Freddy and the others are active again except for Mangle and the kits. Freddy wouldn't tell Leo where they are right now, and it seems like Toy Bonnie was malfunctioning again so they sent him off to be repaired."

"Guess his luck ran out finally" Foxy sighed and looked down to Leo and kneeled in front of him, "I know this is a touchy subject, but how is he?"

Leo rubbed his eyes and tried to compose himself, "I-It's bad Foxy. T-They rushed him into emergency surgery as soon as he arrived. I haven't been able to sleep all night since Jeremy got the call at his place. I…I'm scared!"

"I know lad, I am too" Foxy admitted and kept the boy close, "Mikey is strong though, I have faith he'll pull through for you."

"T-Thanks Foxy" Leo sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "I k-knew coming to see you would be a good idea."

Alex nodded, "It really was, come on Leo let's go catch that magic show!"

Leo looked hesitant until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Foxy. The fox nodded indicting that Leo should go and experience the rest of what the building had to offer. He waved at the two boys and thanked them for coming to see them. As he looked around his empty room he started to think. If Bon had malfunctioned there was a possibility that the shadow would find something to do to keep himself occupied while his body was away. Shaking the thought away he had to laugh, there was no way that the rabbit had managed to follow him. As he continued to wait around his room he noticed that the band had stopped playing and someone was in the hall.

'Please let it be Larry or Pete' Foxy groaned mentally.

Much to the pirate's dismay Vara walked into the room and placed a hand on her hip. Foxy kept wishing that somehow Mangle would appear and just tear the cougar apart. He could already picture how the white vixen would take out what she would call trash. Shaking his head he looked down wondering if he would ever see his family again. Vara started to walk towards the fox quite curious and happy that she finally had a chance to talk to him face to face.

"Well well, ahoy there captain" Vara spoke seductively.

Foxy closed his eyes, "What do ye want? I already have someone for me if ye think ye even have a chance."

"Is that so?" Vara asked her voice becoming slightly twisted, "She's not here though, and you'll never leave this place. Besides, it's always a shame to be so alone."

"I said leave me alone" Foxy spoke bluntly and revealed his endoskeleton eyes, "I will not betray the love and trust someone put in me. Especially for someone who isn't even half the bot that she is."

"WHY YOU!" Vara screamed and went to slap the fox but her hand never connected.

Pete sighed, "You are supposed to be back on stage, Vara."

Foxy watched as Vara stormed off cursing in a lower frequency. He turned his attention to Pete who had shown up at the right time, "Thank you, I was afraid I'd hate to hit a lady….If I could call her that."

"You have restraint and manners, that's a relief to see in this building. Everyone is the same in that regard except for Spike and Vara. Those two are quite troubling really." Pete admitted and looked towards the door, "You are free to move around if you want. The management is lax and really doesn't care."

"I see…" Foxy looked down and thought about Leo and Alex.

Nodding to himself Pete left the room and went about monitoring the other bots and finding what could be improved upon so he could talk it over with Larry. Foxy sighed and made his way for Mervin's room. He was surprised to find several kids in the room and watched as Mervin performed several tricks. Thinking back he started to think of his kits and decided to head towards the main room. Bubbles noticed him instantly and offered him to come over and talk.

"How's the first day going?" Bubbles asked.

Foxy shrugged, "It's been slow, but I guess I can't complain."

"It'll pick up hopefully" Bubbles laughed slightly and noticed a group of children standing by the go fish game.

Foxy watched as the children played the game of go fish with Bubbles and tried to endure the ending pun once one of the children won.

"Looks like you got me hook, line, and sinker! Ahahahaha" Bubbles laughed causing Foxy to roll his eyes.

As the day wore on Foxy continued to learn the layout of the building, and managed to catch Leo and Alex before they left the building. The fox managed to pass a few more parting words to the boys, and had asked Leo to let Mike know that the fox was thinking of him. Leo apparently found comfort in those words and nodded almost actually smiling again. Once they left Foxy returned to his room and looked around disheartened. The only people who came to see him that day were indeed the two boys that he had known prior to being stolen. Sighing softly he began to hum a tune that he had heard Freddy, Bonnie, and their toy counterparts working on. He couldn't help but chuckle at it, since it was quite true. When the toys came to life, no one really had any place to hide. If the fox and his withered friends couldn't find the guard, the toy models definitely would. As the fox started to think back on hearing the group sing he could recall how Freddy took the main lead, Bonnie would offer back-up support on certain parts, and the toys took care of the chorus together.

"That's a catchy tune you're humming" Larry noted from the door way, "Since you dozed off the place is closed, let's go find you a phone."

"Thank you Larry, I owe you." Foxy admitted and started to follow the eagle back out into the main room once more.

Larry shook his head, "No need to say that. I heard Vara tried to make a move on you today. She's always finding ways to cause trouble somehow. Pete told me you actually managed to insult her, and didn't lay a hand on her."

"I will never hit a female" Foxy sighed and looked around, "Are we the only ones that function at night or something?"

"No, everyone just kinda does their own thing. Vara and Spike had a bad day so they're most likely going to stay asleep. Every now and then Mervin will come out of his room and join us in here to play cards or something."

"I see" Foxy responded and followed Larry to the office.

Foxy looked inside and realized it was a lot smaller than the one and the building he was used to. When the building was rebuilt from the fire the office was large enough to easily fit three of the restored models in it with room to spare. This one was small in comparison, and really didn't give the fox a lot of room to move around in. Larry stood in the doorway and watched down the hall in case Spike or Vara decided that they would try and take their anger out on the new guy. Hearing someone come towards the office he sighed in relief realizing that it was Pete. Soon the eagle found himself discussing other matters about the building while Foxy continued to find a way to connect home.

Foxy finally grabbed the phone and dialed the number with his hook, he could only hope now that someone would answer at the hour that it was. Hearing the phone ring a few times he heard the new on hold music the company had put in place. After a few more rings someone finally answered the phone, "Hello? Hello?! Is someone there?"

'The old security- oh wait that makes sense seeing how Jeremy is probably looking after Leo' Foxy thought.

"Is anyone there?" the voice of the night guard asked.

Foxy sighed, "Aye, I remember ye. Please give the phone to Freddy or anyone!"

"Foxy? AH Foxy!" the voice responded, "I will get Freddy just hold on for a moment."

The fox felt a sense of relief as the phone guy went to go get Freddy or anyone who'd be willing to talk. Waiting a few minutes Foxy started to worry that something happened to the phone guy until he returned, "Well I managed to get Freddy for you, and everyone else. So uhhh I'll just leave this on speaker phone."

"Thank you so much" Foxy responded, "Hello?"

Meanwhile on the other end of the phone everyone was showing signs of relief that Foxy was alright and still functioning. Freddy taking a moment sighed and opened his eyes, "We're here, Foxy. I'm relieved to hear your voice; do you have time to fill us in on what's going on?

"Of course, Freddy" Foxy replied and looked at the clock, it was going to be a long call but would be worth it.

Larry noticed Foxy was finally on the phone with his friends and felt a sense of relief. However, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he and Pete were being watched from the shadows. Pete had mentioned something felt off, like they were being watched and Larry could understand all too well. He wasn't getting a sense of danger, but more like something was letting him know that they were watching. He didn't mind though, he was relieved that Foxy was finally able to connect home even if it was just after a day.

'The night is yours Foxy, make the most of it' Larry thought as he continued to guard the door.

=End=


	5. You have my Word

You have my Word

A/N: Alright another chapter up and more ideas that are coming. What could befall Foxy in this new place, and what's in the shadows keeping any harm at bay? As usual I want to thank BewitchingMayham for allowing me to use Mervin, Venemousbook28 for the use of Pete, and Finnersz for allowing me to use Bubbles. Larry, Spike, and Vara belong to me. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Foxy stood there intently listening as Freddy started to explain everything that was going on back in his home building. Children parents, and workers were appalled by what happened, and everyone was concerned about Mike's condition. Foxy didn't want to, but knew he had to ask anyways, "Freddy…..about Mangle…and the kits…"

Foxy heard someone leave the office and Freddy sighed sadly, "Bonnie has done all he could for them. He's upset that he couldn't do more though, he's nearly driven himself mad between them and Bon. Jeremy is working on getting them shipped out to be repaired so when we get you home, they'll be here waiting for you."

"Tell Bonnie I said thank you, and that I'm sorry about what happened to his brother." Foxy sighed softly, "But everyone else is alright?"

"We're all still here trying to find a way to get you home" Chica could be heard.

Foxy felt touched as his friends continued to reassure him that somehow they would find a way to get him home. After a little bit they were curious to know about the building which Foxy was now in. Foxy was trying to find the right way to explain what the building was like.

"Well it's a little more worn down than the old building we were at. There are several rooms that hold different themes. One right now holds a magician that is actually extremely talented. I'm in a room by myself which is like how my cove used to be set up." Foxy admitted and looked around the office, "But the office is tiny compared to ours."

"I see" Freddy responded, "So who all is there?"

Foxy looked towards the door and noticed Larry and Pete standing in front of the door, "Well naturally Larry is here. There is a mongoose here named Mervin, he's the magician. There's Bubbles he's a fish that watches over the game area which they call Loch Fun. Let's see there are two bots here completely delusional named Spike and Vara. Is Bonnie back in the room because he'll get a kick out of this."

Freddy could be heard looking around, "Bonnie! Get back in here apparently it's going to be good!"

"Oh?" Bonnie's voice could be heard again.

Foxy tried to stifle a laugh, "The one bot here, Spike he thinks he's the greatest guitarist in the world. I honestly think he's delusional since he can't even play in tune. He's' also obsessed with overthrowing all of us, I don't think he took mine and Larry's warnings seriously though."

"Warnings?" Toy Freddy asked.

Foxy sighed, "Aye, he thinks he can overpower Freddy alone."

"We all that wouldn't happen" BB could be heard trying not to laugh.

Larry started to laugh from within the door, "We all know well enough he wouldn't get past Bonnie even if he tried."

"Either that or Chica, I'm not the only scary one here" Bonnie laughed slightly.

"Not really, but you certainly convey the whole creepy factor better" JJ admitted.

Foxy laughed once more and then turned serious, "There is also someone else here though. Freddy you know about the rival franchise right? Pete's?"

"Yes, I do know of him. Why?" Freddy asked his attention turning back to the Fox's words.

Foxy tried to find the right words and turned to Larry who nodded indicating it was okay, "Well you see, Pete is actually here in the building as well."

"Oh?" Freddy asked casually.

Pete turned his attention to Foxy, "So we finally get a chance to speak, Freddy."

"It is nice to finally have a voice to the name" Freddy admitted sounding completely calm, "What on earth are you doing there though and not in your own building?"

"There was an agreement between my company and this one. They think between the two they have a chance of overthrowing Fazbear entertainment." Pete responded calmly, "However, I doubt this company will last long it's disorganized and chaotic. If anything I can predict either my company or yours buying it out entirely."

Freddy rubbed his chin, "I see. Though our franchises see one another as rivals, I have something to ask of you. From one leader to another."

"I'm listening" Pete spoke.

"Please, make sure nothing happens to Foxy. Between you and Larry I'll be at ease knowing he's safe." Freddy spoke calmly into the phone causing the others to look at him almost in disbelief.

"Do you not trust us?" Larry asked.

Freddy took a moment, "I trust you and Pete yes. However, the one bot that Foxy mentioned, Spike he has me concerned."

"He has us all concerned, his friend Vara is just as unstable. They're both mad and power hungry." Pete concluded.

"You have my word though, no harm will come to Foxy while he is under my protection" Larry spoke, "It's the least I can do for you guys. You really helped me find my way through that mess."

"That's what friends are for!" Toy Chica could be heard, "Besides we miss you around here."

"I oddly miss you guys too" Larry admitted, "Foxy do you have anything else to say?"

Foxy took the phone and closed his eyes, "Please, please find a way to help them. I'd do anything to hear their voices once more."

"Just hold on a moment if you can." Toy Freddy spoke and started to play something over the phone.

Foxy's jaw dropped as the toy bear played a clip of Mangle and the kits signing together. As the voices haunted his memories he started to feel oil slide down his muzzle once they finished their song. Thanking Freddy and the others he returned to his room to try and pull himself together. Larry and Pete both watched as Bubbles tried to call out of the fox, but they never stopped and just continued to their room. Larry rubbed the bottom of his beak and sighed, he would do all he could to keep Foxy safe from any harm directed to him. Feeling like someone was still watching he turned around, but noticed there was no one in the office.

"Is it me, or does it feel like someone is watching from the shadows?" Pete asked.

Larry shrugged, "Maybe we're both just losing it after a long day? I'm surprised you were very calm and collected while talking to Freddy."

"Our rivalry is based on respect for one another. It's late I suggest you attempt to get some rest before the next grueling day begins." Pete spoke and headed towards his room.

Larry nodded and sighed walking towards the main stage realizing that Spike was missing. He turned to Vara who was still asleep and noticed that Bubbles had decided to shut down for the night as well. Inwardly groaning the eagle began his search around the building to try and find the canine animatronic before they caused more trouble. His first stop was Mervin's room which caught the mongoose off guard.

"Oh Hello Larry, I wasn't expecting company!" Mervin peered from behind his curtains, "Is something wrong?"

"Did Spike come through here? He's not on the stage." Larry asked looking around.

Mervin shook his head, "No I'm sorry I haven't seen him. Nor have I really heard anything either. Except the occasional hum of a tune that I don't recognize."

"I see, well thank you. Sorry to disturb you." Larry apologized and made his way back towards the main room once more and gently nudged Bubbles, "Where did the terror go?"

"You mean Spike? I saw him head towards the back room. I think he may be thinking of sending Foxy to Davy Jones locker." Bubbles spoke and looked around.

"Shit." Larry groaned and made his way towards Foxy's room hoping that he wouldn't be too late.

Meanwhile in Foxy's room the fox looked around sadly the voices of his beloved family still playing through his memory. As he started to power down he noticed that something fell from an open tear in his suit. His eyes widened as he realized it was Faye's bow. He was sure that he had dropped it when he ran after the people who attacked Mike. Shakily he picked the bow back up and held it close to where his heart would have been if he had one. For once Foxy wept and cried openly recalling how Faye had asked him to take it so she'd always be close to him. As Foxy tried to stop the oil he noticed a few other objects lodged into his endoskeleton at places. Carefully he pulled out a picture of his family. Mangle sat next to him on a chair while Faye and Morgan stood in front of their mother. Foxy stood behind them looking like he was the happiest bot in the world. The next trinket he found was Mangle's bracelet that he had gotten for her. With a little effort he managed to slide the delicate chain over his hook and allowed it to rest on his wrist.

"This is all I have left of them….Mangle…Faye….Morgan…I'll make them pay for what they did. Crackers, ye may have been an odd companion, but I won't ever forget a fallen mate." Foxy spoke and placed the picture and bow safely back into his suit.

Foxy was upset, yet touched that somehow he had a memento of each member of his family with the exception of his animatronic parrot. Closing his eyes he started to power down into his sleep mode in order to reserve some strength for the next day. He doubted he would have much company, but if he could wonder around and help others if they needed it he wouldn't mind. As he fell into his sleep mode he found himself in a happy place surrounded by his friends and family once more.

As the fox slept Spike quietly entered the room and looked around to ensure there was nothing that could record his movements. He had grabbed a crowbar from the back room and decided to use it on a certain fox. He was willing to do whatever it took to enrage Freddy and cause the bear to appear so he could tear them apart and take all the power and glory for himself. He knew that he was destined for great things, as far as he was concerned he was the greatest bot to be alive. As he started to approach Foxy he felt like he was being watched from somewhere in the room. Grabbing his trusty crowbar even more he started to swing around the room as if he were fighting against a hidden entity. Looking around nervously a feeling of dread and possibly even fear was starting to form in the canine's sensors. He looked towards Foxy and noticed the fox was still asleep, so they couldn't be the cause of the uneasy feeling. The dog's attention was caught by the sound of something humming a tune that he had never heard before.

From the sounds of the tune it was the chorus to something that he had never heard before. Looking around the room he started to get annoyed, "Show yourself! I am the greatest animatronic to be in existence! I will be the one to destroy Freddy Fazbear and turn him into a rug!"

No voice responded but the humming started to get louder and put the canine on edge even more. He could tell the voice didn't belong to Foxy it didn't match the right pitch range of the fox's voice box, this one seemed different. It was a little higher and carried what almost seemed like amusement in it. As he scoured the room once more he noticed that the door to Foxy's room had slammed shut on its own. As he tried to pull the door open with his crowbar the sense of dread became worse, and the humming louder. Finally getting fed up he dropped his crowbar and stormed towards Foxy, he would make the fox open the door for him, and then dismantle him so fast it would most likely set a new record. As he got ready to swing at Foxy the humming stopped and something, no someone started to laugh deep from within the dormant fox.

=End=


	6. When I come to Life

When I come to Life

A/N: Whew another chapter done and more plans for what's to come. This chapter has references to J.T. Machinima's Five More Nights. I want to continue to thank BewitchingMayham, Venemousbook38, and Finnersz for the use of their characters. I only own Larry, Vara, and Spike. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Once more I encourage you to check out my fellow authors stories, they are all amazing and worth the read! Anyways, on with the show!

Spike started to twitch in fear as the laughter stopped and he watched something start to crawl from the open tear in Foxy's chest. He watched in horror as one arm pulled itself outside of the fox and pulled the rest of the body from within the fox's endoskeleton. Spike got a good look at the mysterious figure that had manifested from the fox. It looked much like a rabbit, but the thing that scared him down to his programming was the glowing teeth. The fear grew worse once the rabbit revealed its eyes and reached for him, "GET OUT!"

"W-What the hell are you!?" Spike screamed and swung his crowbar at the rabbit only to nearly yell in fear as the shadow caught it, "W-What the fuck!"

The shadow threw the crowbar aside and started to sing, "When I come to life, you've got not place to hide! Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side!"

Spike started to panic and bolt for the door only to be cut off by the shadow rabbit once more as they continued to sing, "You can try if you'd like to survive five more nights. Stick around don't' be shy!"

Spike's servos froze as the rabbit phased past him and whispered, "I'm _**not**_ your friend I'll show you why."

The canine looked around desperately for anything to keep himself safe, and found his discarded crowbar once more. Without even thinking he charged towards Foxy and went to strike the fox, only to look in horror as the shadow took the hit. The shadow rabbit didn't even flinch but instead managed to push him back and into the shut door. Spike was starting to become desperate and attempted to intimidate the shadow, "DO you even know who you're messing with?! I am the greatest animatronic in existence!"

"You're all bark no bite" The shadow responded, "You can't even play a guitar in tune, quite frankly it's insulting to the human's ears, you should hear it from mine. It's sheer agony."

Spike growled swung at the rabbit once more, "I will overthrow Freddy Fazbear and take his place!"

The shadow stopped moving and started to laugh almost as if they found the claim to be utterly amusing. Their laughter stopped and then their expression turned dead serious, "You think YOU could take on Freddy? You wouldn't even get past Bonnie and Chica, or the toy models."

"I can at least get one out of the way! Just who are you anyways!?" Spike demanded.

The shadow looked at the trembling canine and rolled their eyes, "I am one of the three protectors of the Fazbear name. I was sent here to keep anything meaning Foxy harm away. Unfortunately for you though, once I'm awoken you have no place to hide from me."

Spike started to back away some as the rabbit started to approach him once more. To his surprise the door finally opened and he took the chance afford to him to flee from the room. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he was now terrified of whatever that thing was. Not even saying a thing to Larry he bolted for the main stage and grabbed his guitar and stood there trembling. The only thing he could hear was the shadow continuing to sing.

"When I come to life, you've got not place to hide" the voice echoed.

Spike grabbed his head, "Shut up!"

"Keep an eye on the time, and a light by your side!" the voice continued without any sign of stopping.

Spike looked at the time, it was already 5 AM, which meant he'd only have to endure the voice for a little longer. The canine was furious, and was already coming up with a plan to destroy both Foxy and the shadow that seemed to emerge from him.

Meanwhile Larry peeked into Foxy's room and noticed that even Pete had been awoken. The two bots looked in shock as a shadow rabbit stood beside Foxy and seemed to be quite alert to their presence. Pete looked rather surprised and confused, while Larry tried to stifle a chuckle he knew Freddy wouldn't send Foxy alone. Part of him was actually relieved to see the shadow of the toy rabbit standing in the room, out of the three Fazbear shadows, he knew Bon was the strongest of them.

"Larry, what is that?" Pete asked trying to remain calm.

Larry looked at Bon and sighed softly, "That is one of the three shadow protectors of Freddy Fazbear's. You're actually looking at the strongest of the three of them."

"There's three?" Pete asked.

Larry nodded, "There is Shadow Bonnie, the one you see before you. The toy model gained the ability to project themselves after they sacrificed their life for the ones they held closest to it. The position for second place is tied between Freddy Fazbear himself, and Fredbear. Which is funny because you would think that those two would be the strongest."

"Why is he here then?"

"I can only assume that Freddy sent him to keep Foxy safe, and in extension the rest of us as well." Larry admitted and started to walk towards the shadow, "It's been awhile, hasn't it Bon?"

The shadow turned towards Larry and nodded, "It has been, you look like you're doing well though."

The eagle nodded and got down to business, "So I take it you met Spike the arrogant."

"I did, I promise I didn't lay a hand on him just scared him." Bon admitted and looked down, "I would hate to have to dismantle him, but I fear eventually I may have to."

"We wouldn't blame you in the least" Larry admitted, "I wish we could have met again under better circumstances."

The shadow nodded, "Who's this with you?"

"Ah where are my manners. Bon this is Pete the Panda, from the only place able to give Fazbear a run for it's money." Larry spoke introducing the shadow and Panda to one another.

Pete looked at the shadow in disbelief, "How is this even possible?"

"Well you know what they say about Freddy's" Bon chuckled slightly, "It's a place where fun and fantasy come to life."

"To have a form like that though…..how are shadows even formed?" Pete asked quite curious to know more.

Apparently the question was enough to upset the shadow as they started to retreat back into Foxy's body, "I can answer your questions later. Unfortunately, I need to rest for the time being. Spike certainly made a mistake of awakening me, I'm quite certain he'll regret it from here on out."

"Just get some rest" Larry responded, "Leave worrying about that terror to us. Fair warning Vara may try to come in and mess with Foxy again today. Think you'd be up to scaring her as well?"

"Larry, are you sure that's a good idea. It could be bad for morale." Pete noted.

The eagle shook their head, "It may be what we need to keep them away from Foxy while I work on getting him home. Besides, maybe it will help them shape up as well, or at least one can hope."

"I suppose you have a point there." Pete noted, "Bon was it? If you have a chance to talk at some point, I would be interested in hearing more about you."

"I'm sure we can chat sometime, for now I just need to rest a little. Keeping this form is a little difficult when your body is undergoing repairs." Bon spoke as he finally faded into Foxy's dormant body.

Pete looked towards Larry who knew he would have to explain soon. Before they could talk further the building opened, meaning that they would have to speak later. Both returned to their positions and started to go about their daily functions. As they continued to move about, Foxy started to wake up and looked around his room. He held his head as if something had hit him. Shaking his head, he started to move around and made his way towards Loch Fun, "Ahoy there Bubbles."

"Ah you're up, quite frankly you gave us all quite a scare last night." Bubbles spoke.

Foxy tilted his head, "What do ye mean?"

"We called for you, but you didn't even seem to respond to anything. We also heard someone singing last night that didn't match anyone one else." Bubbles spoke and looked around, "Since then Spike has been acting weird as well."

"I see" Foxy spoke and rubbed his chin, "Hmmm interesting. Do you need any help out here right now?"

"Not right now, but thank you" Bubbles spoke and looked around, "We aren't packed like sardines yet. Go ahead and rest I'll let you know if I need another hand on deck!"

"Alright" Foxy spoke and started to head towards his room and stopped by Mervin's room, "Mervin, you here?"

Mervin peered from the curtain and tilted his head, "Can I help you Foxy?"

"Did anything odd happen last night? I don't recall much of anything." Foxy admitted.

Mervin tapped his chin and thought for a moment, "Well I did hear singing last night that didn't sound like any of us. Also Spike hasn't been acting right since last night either."

Foxy nodded and thanked Mervin before returning to his room and started to ponder on what everyone was talking about. Someone singing, and a voice that didn't match any of the bots in the building. While the room was still empty he decided to pull out the picture of his family and look it over once more. It was at that point he heard the faint sound of a lullaby he knew far too well. He knew that the only two who possessed the tune would only play it rarely for those who needed comfort.

"So he sent you to look after me, I should have known…." Foxy chuckled slightly and placed the photo back into his suit, "Why do I get the distinct feeling you're the cause of what happened last night?"

Though Foxy didn't get an answer he was sure that the one who was sent to watch on him would be chuckling. His attention then turned to the mere presence of someone standing in his doorway. Looking up he growled slightly realizing that Larry was right, and Vara had decided to try and win him over again. For some reason this bot just seemed to be repulsive to him, and he couldn't pinpoint why.

"So ye haven't learned? I'm a taken man, I won't stray from the one who holds my heart." Foxy spoke once more.

Vara didn't listen and started to approach him, "Aww don't be like that, I won't tell anyone if you won't."

"I won't betray Mangle!" Foxy snapped.

"Mangle? Hahahahaha what kind of name is that!?" Vara started to laugh angering the pirate fox.

"It's a much nicer sounding name if you ask me" A voice responded from the shadows, "I don't take kindly to someone saying something about my friends."

"Oh what, you do ventriloquism now?" Vara demanded looking rather annoyed.

"Nay, let's just say like Spike you awoken something that you'll most likely regret." Foxy spoke and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah!?" Vara asked her annoyance was becoming even greater.

Much to the cougars horror she watched as a shadow emerged from Foxy's back. It was shorter than the animatronic fox, but there was just a feeling of uneasiness about it. The shadow at first kept their eyes close and looked up at Vara slowly opening their eyes as they began to sing, "When I come to life, you've got not place to hide. Keep an eye on the time, and a light by your side! You can try if you'd like to survive five more nights, stick around don't be shy! We're your friend's we'll show you why."

"W-What is that thing!?" Vara yelled trembling.

The shadow phased out and then reappeared in front of Vara and reached out for her, "Leave or suffer the consequences!"

Vara quickly rushed out of the room completely shaken by what had happened. Meanwhile back in Foxy's room the fox looked towards the shadow rabbit and the two tried to hold back their laughs. Bon was only playing, and yet it scared the two bots off completely. However, both were well aware that things could become serious in the future. Very well meaning that Bon would possibly have to change from scare tactics to actually doing something he was never too fond of, hurting someone else.

"They're so jumpy…" Bon stated and crossed his arms.

Foxy nodded, "I'm relieved to have you here though, it's comforting to know I'm not alone."

Bon nodded, "I'm sure it's put Mangle at ease as well…"

Foxy looked down at the mention of his beloved vixen's name, it was only day two he wasn't sure how long it would be until he could see her, hold her, and even hear her voice again. The fox was pulled away from his grief as Bon tapped his shoulder and pointed to Larry and Pete standing right inside his room.

=End=


	7. New Arrivals

New Arrivals

A/N: Another chapter up it seems, and no signs of slowing down just yet. I want to thank BewitchingMayham, Venemousbook38, Finnersz, and wes27 for the use of their characters. Also Snowfrost, if you have continuied reading your character will finally be making a cameo in this chapter and the one after it. I wasn't sure what to do with her to begin with, but I hope you will find the solution to be acceptable. It should be noted that My Little Pony and all respective characters belong to Hasbro. I only own Larry, Spike, Vara, and Leo. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Bon and Foxy looked at Larry and Pete as they walked into the room. They couldn't tell if they were going to be in serious trouble, or if something else was going on. Larry shook his head trying to stiffle a laugh, he had noticed Vara returning to the stage extremely dishelved and terrified. Pete was still more curious about the shadow animatronic, and how it was actually able to exist.

"If it's about Vara-" Bon started.

Larry shook his head, "Nah, if anything thank you for putting her back in her place for the time being. Now the reason why we came is here is because we're going to need your help tonight Foxy."

"Oh?" Foxy asked rather cuirous.

Pete nodded, "Larry's buidling also functions as a transport hub for various aniamtronics going from one location to another. Tonight we have a shipment coming in, and all bots are needed to help wake everyone up and let them at least have a night to wonder around and function freely."

"Are you sure it's safe to trust Spike and Vara around them?" Bon asked leaning aginst the wall.

Larry nodded, "They're under heavy supervision during the time the others are able to move around. Normally a lot of the bots that come through here laugh because Spike is so delusional about himself."

"That's one way to put it." Foxy remarked and looked towards Larry and Pete, "So how many will be here tonight?"

Pete looked at a clipboard he was carrying, "We have three arriving tonight, however I don't know their intended destinations."

Foxy nodded understanding, "So when they get here we pull them out of the box and then allow them to roam for a night."

"Pretty much" Larry repsonded and noticed a familiar looking boy approaching Foxy's room, "Hey Leo!"

Upon hearing Leo's name Bon quickly phased back into Foxy's shadow to remian hidden. Foxy even perked up a little as Leo walked into his room, the poor child still looked like death. The boy's blue-gray eyes still appeared dull and bloodshot, and the bags under his eyes proved sleep was still escaping him. The pirate fox looked down sadly and pulled the exhausted boy into a hug, "I didn't think you would be back so soon."

Leo gripped at Foxy's suit some and tired to keep himself composed, "M-Mike's in a coma…h-he's stable, but t-they don't know when he'll wake up."

"I see" Foxy spoke gently and sat down allowing the boy to sit next to him, "Granted this really isn't my department…"

Leo chuckled a little, "Yeah….this would definitely be Bon's strong suit…..things are just so odd and chaotic right now. Attendence really hasn't dropped at Freddy's but a lot of people are upset that you've been taken, and what happened to Mangle, and the kits….We did get Crackers back though, he's been tormenting Bonnie non-stop."

"Not sure who I feel more sorry for" Foxy admitted.

Leo smiled faintly and leaned against the pirate fox, "It seems like everyone around here is nice for the most part."

"Most of them are except for Spike and Vara, they're nothing but trouble. Someone's actually managed to scare them both off though in one day." Foxy admitted figuring it would be safe to tell Leo.

Leo blinked afew times until he heard a faint tune resonating from deep within Foxy's suit. It was a lullaby he knew far too well since only two animatronics were the only ones who actually played it. A faint smile graced his worn down features as he started to hum along with it. Foxy smiled faintly and got up shutting the door to his room just so it would be the three of them, "You can come out now. It's just him."

Leo watched as Bon appeared from Foxy's shadow and instnatly the boy hugged the toy rabbit, "You're here….that's a relief."

Bon blinked a few times but patted Leo's head, "Where did you think I was?"

"Honestly no one really knows where you ended up….Well I think Freddy does, and so does Bonnie." Leo admitted rubbing his chin, "But how are you able to retain that form if you don't have your body?"

"I can only stay out like this for so long until I have to hide inside of Foxy to regain my strenght." Bon admitted.

"Oh….so kinda like what…. _ **HE**_ did." Leo blinked and looked at his phone as it started to ring, "Ah crap I'm running late Jeremy is going to be angry!"

Foxy took Leo's phone and answered it by screaming into it, causing Jeremy to nearly freak out but soon the anger and cussing turned into a mix of laughter and crying. Foxy then escourted Leo back out to the main room and gave the boy another hug before seeing them off. Pete took notice of this and figured that the boy had frequently visited Foxy while he was at Freddy's.

"That boy seems to be fond of you" Pete looked towards Foxy.

Foxy nodded, "His older brother was the guard at our building. He's a sweet kid, I guess he's been visiting to make sure I'm okay and still in once piece."

"He still doesn't look too good though" Larry commented and looked at the time, "Alright everyone let's go wake the newbies up! Mervin get out of your room and come be social for once!"

Foxy watched as Mervin reluctantly appeared from his room, and felt sorry for him. Bubbles looked around the room as the last of the patrons left for the day, "We're ready to go!"

"Tsk whatever" Spike shrugged and headed for the docking area.

Vara shrugged and followed the deranged canine not even saying anything. Larry rolled his eyes as he lead the others towards the docking area and looked at the info Pete had on the clipboard. One of the bots was heading towards a place that was designed to accommodate the fans of one of Hasbro's biggest succeses MLP, and the other was another redeisgn heading towards another struggling rival of Fazbear's. The last box though caused Larry to stop in his tracks and decided to fold the paper at the last one listed. Pete looked at him questioning why until Larry pointed out where the box was going, and suddenly the panda agreed with the eagles decision. The two watched as the others started to look around the docking area for the crates that contained the animatronics.

"So what all happens?" Foxy asked Mervin and Bubbles as they sifted through the boxes.

"Normally Larry will activate them and allow them to have a free roam around the building for the night. It gives them a chance to keep their servos from locking up, ah here's on of the boxes. Looks like this is going to the MLP place."

"Aye, let's see if we can find a crowbar." Bubbles started to look around.

Foxy found one and moved towards the box, "Here, let me see if I can get it open."

Bubbles and Mervin nodded and watched as Foxy pried open the box revealing the animatronic that rested inside. Foxy wasn't even sure what to make of the bot that was resting inside the box. She seemed like a mix of several different speceies of animals from her grey pony head and neck that lead down to a black fur covered serpitine body. She bore four different legs an eagle claw for one, a wolf's paw for the other, a blue dragon leg, and a zebra leg. Her tail was green with a tuft of white feathers at the end of it. She also bore two different wings one being a brown griphons wing, and the other belonging of a purple pegasus. What caugt Foxy's attention even more though were the two different horns she possesed one being a deer antler, and the other being a red unicorn horn. Foxy watched as Mervin picked up the slip next to the dormant bot.

"Disharmony the Draconequus, created by the winer of a contest for creating the newest model and addition to Hasbro's growing success and franchise." Mervin read out loud and looked down at who them assumed to be Disharmony.

Bubbles looked at the new bot and rubbed his chin, "She certainly is unique is she not?"

Foxy nodded, "Aye that she is, let's get her functioning for the night shall we?"

The other two bots nodded and started the process of activating the unique animatronic. Foxy took notice that like many of the bots here Disharmony was also dressed in jeans, a tank top that said It's a Good Day in rainbow colored text, and red sandals. In a way this bot had reminded him of Mangle in an odd sense when she was in an odd shape as well. His attention turned to Disharmony as she activated for the first time, "Welcome, glad to see that you are awake."

"Where am I?" Disharmony asked looking around.

Bubbles chuckled, "You are currently at Larry's Fun Time Palace, you'll only be here for tonight until you're moved to your new home."

"Then why did you activate me?" Disharmony asked.

Mervin blinked a few times, "Because Larry wants every bot to have a chance to move about and keep their servos from locking up."

Before anything else could be said Disharmony left, and Foxy was getting the distinct feeling that she was a little unsocial with himself and the others probably based on their appearance. However, it apepared that Vara could hold a conversation with the unique bot and they soon started heading towards the main room. Foxy took the chance and looked around and noticed that Pete and Larry were activating another bot that had been brought into the building, this one matched their style a little better. From what Foxy could tell this bot was costumed as weasel, and was curious to know more about them.

"Wesley the weasel, from a different buliding but they went a whole new direction so now he's here with us. Hey Foxy it looks like he was made at the same place as you were." Larry noted.

Foxy looked at the paper, "Aye he was, it's strange though since I never had the chance to really meet him."

"Well you do now" Pete spoke and got Wesley moving, "Good to see you are up."

Wesley sat up from their box and looked around, "Where am I?"

"You're at Larry's Fun Time Palace" Foxy spoke and offered his free hand to Wesley, "From what the info said, we were created at the same place."

Wesley looked at the hand offered to him and then looked up his jaw dropping realizing who was standing in front of him, "F-Foxy?! F-Foxy the Pirate!?"

"Aye, it be me" Foxy spoke and pulled Wesley from the box, "Welcome to yer new home."

The weasel looked around, but was already dazed in seeing one of bots he had come to admire and look up to. A few questions started to form though, why was Foxy here and not at Freddy's? Or could Freddy's have finally fallen or bought out by someone else? Before the weasel could ask questions Larry started to fill him in explaining that Foxy had been stollen from Fazbear entertainment. The weasel looked a little down but then recovered, "I see, that's horrible though! It's a relief to know that everyone is still functioning though. I was around when they were created for the first time. It's nice to see that they've been updated though."

"Did you know there is a toy model line of us as well now?" Foxy asked thinking back to the toy fox that had won his affection, "We're actually extremely close with them…I especially was with my counterpart, Mangle. We actually have two kits together, the night I was stollen they were badly damaged…as was our pet parrot Crackers."

Wesley looked down, "I'm so sorry to hear that, but no I wasn't aware of the toy models, they sound interesting though."

Larry nodded and noticed Pete had found the last box, "Foxy, if anyone should open that box it should be you."

"Why me?" Foxy asked.

Bubbles and Mervin joined the group rather curious to what was going on. Larry handed a crowbar to Foxy as Pete drug the box infront of the animatronic fox. Both the eagle and panda were rather nervous on how Foxy would react when they noticed what was on the crate's label. Bubbles and Mervin also noticed and began to wonder what could be hidden in the box, and if it was such a good idea to even open it. Foxy's eyes widened as he realized what was pritned on the crate's label.

'To: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'

=End=


	8. A Night to Remember

A Night to Remember

A/N: Did I miss a deadline? I always did love the whooshing noise they make when they fly by. Also why I generally don't set them either. Anyways, thank you everyone for continuing to read the series. I want to thank BewitchingMayham, Venemousbook38, Finnersz, and Wes27 for the use of their characters. Also Snowfrost, here is the conclusion for your characters cameo, thank you for submitting them they were fun to add. The next chapter will have a cameo by Cinderpeltw2's character, but the rest will be hidden until then. I only own Spike, Vara, Larry, and maybe the thing in the box. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Just as Foxy was about to open the crate that bore his home's name he was smacked away by Spike. Foxy groaned and glared at the canine revealing his endoskeleton eyes, "You have a lot of nerve!"

"Think you can stop me?" Spike laughed and grabbed a crowbar.

Foxy growled and winced as he realized his one leg had become damaged. Silently he pleaded with the shadow that watched over him to keep whatever was in that box safe. Bon listened intently and phased into the box shocked to see what was laying inside of it. Hearing the wood groan he grabbed ahold of the crate's top and kept in place. Without even realizing it though he awoke the one bot that was resting inside of it. A young fox opened their eyes confused on what was going on around them. Realizing the shadow of Bon was trying to keep the crate shut they realized that they were most likely in danger.

"What could be in here I wonder!" a twisted voice laughed.

"Spike stop!" Larry snapped.

The canine responded by turning around and throwing the eagle back into the wall, "I'm giving orders now!"

Pete rushed to Larry's side and helped him up, "You're acting out of line!"

"Does it look like I give a shit!?" Spike barked and made his way towards the box again only to find Mervin and Bubbles both standing in front of it, "Do you two want to get destroyed? Out of my WAY!"

"We won't let you get your way this time around!" Bubbles responded.

Foxy looked at the two bots and struggled to get up, "Mervin, Bubbles look out!"

The young bot sitting inside the crate perked at the sound of Foxy's voice, "They're hurt….help him!"

Bon looked at the young bot, "They told me to keep you safe."

"And I'm asking that you help him instead!" the bot pleaded and winced as it sounded like a crowbar made another hit with someone.

Larry watched as Bubbles took a hit to shield Mervin and the two were knocked to the side. He looked over at Foxy and realized that the fox was twitching violently and their endoskeleton eyes were glowing, a true indicator that Foxy was beyond furious. The eagle watched in horror as Spike started to tear into the box with crowbar in hand, "That dog is going to get us all killed."

Pete looked troubled, "What caused him to snap."

Bon phased into the young bot and sighed, "If I tell you to run, run."

"R-Right…" the young bot whimpered and their eyes widened as the crate's top was torn away.

Spike grin twisted even more, "Well what do we have here? Another fox…. You know I always did wonder what sound you make!"

The young bot was frozen in fear as a crowbar was swung down at them, but it never connected. A scream echoed through the room and they watched as Foxy tackled the deranged canine to the ground and then proceeded to fight them as if he were lost in rage. Larry limped towards the crate and offered his hand to the fox that was dormant inside, "It's good to see you again, Morgan."

Morgan nodded and looked over to where his father was, "P-Papa….PAPA!"

Foxy momentarily stopped upon hearing one of his kit's voices and turned towards them, "Stay there! I'll be there momentarily."

Morgan nodded and clenched his fist, "You kept me safe, what are you waiting for? Go get him."

Larry tilted his head to the side and then noticed as a shadow seemed to move across the floor and nodded, "Be sure to do some damage too!"

Foxy growled and threw another punch at Spike enjoying the sound the connection made. Spike growled and lunged for Foxy but for some reason he was stopped mid jump and pulled down towards the ground. He glared at the animatronic fox and reached out for them only to feel like they had no control of their body. As they tried to yell in anger their voice box sounded off, his usual gruff voice had been replaced with what sounded like a squeaker toy. It fueled his rage even further, but instead of scaring anyone they just started to laugh. Feeling disgusted the dog retreated towards the repair room and vowed to get revenge when the time was right. Foxy sighed in relief and thanked the entity as they returned to his body to rest.

"PAPA!" Morgan cried happily and rushed to his father.

Foxy fell to his knees and pulled the kit to him, "Thank heavens you're safe."

"I-It's you….it's really you" Morgan sniffed and buried his face into the worn fabric of his father's suit, "Papa…."

"I'm here Morgan….It's alright I'm here." Foxy gently cooed and picked the shaken kit up, "Is everyone alright?"

"We're a little bruised but nothing major" Larry tried to reassure Foxy, "I'm just glad the little one is alright."

"It's like a little version of him" Bubbles noted.

Mervin nodded, "The resemblance is quite clear."

"Uhhhh…" Morgan became shy and hid behind Foxy, "Papa….who are they?"

"They're friends" Foxy smiled gently, "These two are Bubbles the Scottish Fish, and Mervin the Magical Mongoose. The panda over there is Pete, the weasel is Wesley he just arrived here but we were created at the same place. That a-errorhole of a dog was Spike."

Morgan nodded laughing slightly as his father replaced some profanity, "It's nice to meet you guys!"

Wesley looked rather confused, "I didn't know you had children Foxy."

Foxy nodded, "I have two kits, Morgan here and his sister Faye."

"I see" Pete smiled faintly, "It's nice to meet you Morgan."

The young fox nodded and looked around the room quite curious to see more of the building they were in. Larry smiled and watched as Foxy limped alongside his kit as they explored the shipping room. The eagle smiled and started towards the main room, "Let's give them some privacy."

Everyone nodded and followed the eagle towards the main room where they were greeted by Vara and Disharmony talking about things that they didn't quite understand. Everyone started to go back to their own places within the building. Larry was quite happy to see that Morgan was safe though, he couldn't picture what would have happened if Foxy hadn't been able to stop Spike. Speaking of the canine Larry still had to figure out what to do with them for their horrible acts towards the other bots. He would worry about that later he needed to rest a little before he went into discipline mode, "Go figure this would be the one time that entity would have been useful."

"If you mean HIM, I doubt it!" Morgan could be heard as he entered the main room with Foxy.

Larry looked at the young fox slyly, "You sure about that?"

"Maybe he's just malfunctioning, we don't know" Morgan spoke and looked around the room.

Wesley nodded, "It's possible, there has been a history of some bots becoming aggressive almost homicidal when malfunctioning."

"We'll look into it later" Larry groaned as he tried to adjust his leg.

Foxy nodded, "Come on Morgan I'll show you where I'm at most of the day."

Morgan nodded wide eyed and followed his father down a hall and noticed that it was lined with several different rooms. The one right next to his had a sign that read "Mervin's Magic", the kit had assumed that it was most likely the mongoose character that he had met earlier. He followed Foxy into a room that was lined with purple curtains that bore very faded stars into the fabric. Looking around it didn't seem familiar to him at all. Foxy chuckled slightly and patted next to him on the stage, "Come take a seat and I'll explain it to you."

Morgan nodded and sat down leaning against the older fox, "Papa…..w-when will you come home? I-Is anyone going to be there waiting for me? Mama…Mama and Faye were still being worked on when I was shipped out…"

Foxy looked down sadly and rubbed the kits back, "I know Freddy and the others will take good care of you until your mother and sister return to the building. Larry is doing all he can to get me back home."

"Right…." Morgan looked down sadly.

Foxy noticed that the young kit had been reequipped with an eyepatch, "Morgan, are you going to use that eye patch?"

The young fox shook their head, "No, why?"

Foxy smiled and took it and handed his to his son, "Take this with you when you go back to our home. That way I will always be with you, just like you will always be with me."

Morgan started to cry and clung to his father even more, "Papa I don't want to go! Not without you!"

Foxy sighed and pulled the kit close explaining that he would love to go home, but he couldn't just yet. He was here for some reason besides being stolen, and he had to figure out what it was. In an attempt to calm Morgan down he started to sing, which started to work. Morgan's cries became sniffs, and the sniffs became whimpers to where he eventually stopped crying all together. This would be the last time he would see his father for who knew how long, he wanted to make the most of it. Noticing that there were two wooden swords on the stage as props he grabbed one, "I challenge ye to a duel!"

Foxy chuckled, "Do you now? You're still wet behind the ears pup!"

"I learned from the best!" Morgan retorted and quickly swung the heavy sword at his father.

Foxy laughed and parried to the left, "Not bad, but I'm better."

Morgan laughed as he and Foxy continued to counter and parry one another as their duel continued. Morgan even got adventurous and started to climb over crates, barrels, and even used one of the curtains to swing above his father and try to catch him off guard. Foxy laughed and blocked another hit, Morgan had definitely improved since they had last play dueled. The older fox felt a sense of pride rise up as he continued to play with his kit. Morgan was on the ball and almost seemed capable of reading each one of his movements. Foxy still had one trick up his sleeve though and he decided to use it for the last. Morgan meanwhile was feeling extremely confident that he was finally going to win against his father, "Prepare to lose your place as captain!"

Foxy chuckled and moved quicker than Morgan had anticipated and managed to swipe his sword away with his claw, "Close, but not this time lad."

"Augh! I almost had you too!" Morgan groaned and looked defeated.

Foxy chuckled, "For what it's worth lad, you managed to give me a run for my gold doubloons that's for sure. You certain have improved, you must have watched your mother or something."

Morgan shook his head, "Nope, I just learned from watching you solely Papa, I want to be a great pirate just like you!"

Foxy smiled and pulled Morgan to him realizing the time, "No son, you'll be a greater pirate than me I just know it. Someday in the future when I'm older I can sit around a pub or something and boast how my son is the greatest pirate to ever sail the seas."

Morgan started to laugh and nuzzled into Foxy's suit once more, "You're funny Papa, like you'll ever get to retire. Mama would whip you into shape so fast."

"Aye, that she would. Morgan it's going to be time for you to go soon, but I am glad we at last had this night together. I know saying goodbye isn't your favorite thing in the world, but this isn't goodbye. It's a 'I'll see you later' type of deal." Foxy encouraged picking up the tired kit.

Morgan weakly nodded and gripped at the worn suit of his father as he heard a faint lullaby playing somewhere. Realizing the tune and who was most likely playing it he started to fall asleep knowing that his father was in good hands. Foxy noticed that Larry was helping the Disharmony back into her crate with Vara's help. He noticed that Wesley and Bubbles had managed to repair Morgan's and were just patiently standing by. Foxy smiled weakly and blinked back the oil that was threatening to fall as he placed his son back in the crate so he could return home.

"Safe travels lad, know that eventually I will come home. Until then keep a piece of me close, as I will keep a piece of you close to me" Foxy spoke quietly and watched as the lid was placed back on Morgan's crate.

Larry placed a hand on Foxy's shoulder, "The truck will be here in about 45 minutes. There's a spot you can hide in if you want to see him off."

Foxy nodded thankful for Larry being lenient and with a heavy heart watched as his son was placed on the truck and taken towards Fazbear's. Deep down he knew that Morgan would be safe, and hoped that Mangle and Faye wouldn't make a stop at the building. Realizing the time he got ready to sprint back to his assigned room before anyone would notice he was missing.

=End=


	9. Heartache

Heartache

A/N: Hello? Hello? Hello! Well if you're reading this thank you for being patient with the updates. I may have a job starting soon, and on top of school classes it's going to take me awhile to update both stories and animations and what not that I work on YouTube. I want to thank BewitchingMayham, Venemousbook38, Wes27, and Finnerzs for the use of their characters. Cinderpeltw2 your character will have a cameo in this chapter, if I don't portray their character right please let me know. I only own Leo, Larry, Spike and Vara. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Foxy was trapped in a horrible nightmare, probably the worst one he had since he was bestowed with the gift of life from the Marionette. He was stuck in a graveyard and everyone around him seemed to be crying and in agony. He turned towards the headstone and noticed that it had Mike's name on it. What was this feeling? Was it fear, dread, something else entirely? Everyone was crying around him he felt like there was nothing that he could do. As he looked around Leo was clinging to Goldy who kept the child in warm embrace with Mari. Jeremy looked troubled, but ready to take on the new challenges ahead of him. Why was Foxy seeing this though?

"Foxy? Hello is anyone in there!?" Larry knocked his knuckle against the dormant animatronic fox, "Hello!"

"Why are you saying hello to him?" Pete asked rather curious.

Larry shrugged, "Figured if when Balloon Boy said Hello it caused Foxy to be very active….Wonder why he's not waking up."

"He's caught in a nightmare" Bon spoke from within Foxy's body, "A horrible one at that."

"You're not affected by it?" Pete asked.

Bon chuckled slightly, "Don't be fooled I'm reliving one myself, but unlike Foxy here mine isn't a dream. It's a memory I'll never be able to escape sadly…."

Larry looked slightly troubled, "Which one?"

"Take your pick" the shadow responded, "Failing to protect the children, my own death, the fear of losing my brother…."

"You've had a troubled past then." Pete pieced together.

"More or less" Bon responded, "Foxy is starting to wake up, I'll pull him from the dream."

Larry nodded, "Please do, and then rest yourself if you can. I'm sure you've been busy keeping him safe."

Foxy started to stir and looked around the room agony still coated in his features. Larry placed a hand on the fox's shoulder and motioned for the Fox to follow him to the main room. Foxy nodded and noticed that there was another bot that was wondering around and taking orders from various tables, "Larry, who's that?"

"We missed a box" Larry admitted, "This is Lucky the Lynx. They'll be with us for the day until their company comes to pick them up."

"It's nice to meet you" Lucky offered their hand.

Foxy nodded shaking it, "Likewise."

The Lynx nodded and continued to go about taking orders from the people and headed towards the kitchen. Foxy watched intently and then noticed that someone had entered the room he hadn't seen since he had been stolen, "Jeremy!"

The manager of Fazbear's smiled faintly and hugged the fox back when they were embraced, "It's good to see you Foxy."

Foxy nodded and looked at the man, he looked exhausted, "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping by with Leo actually. He wanted to see you." Jeremy motioned to Leo who was looking at the game area rather emotionless, "Things have been crazy…. especially with Mike."

"How is he?" Foxy asked quietly.

Jeremy sighed, "He's expected to make a full recovery, but he's in some serious trouble."

"What do you mean?" Larry asked.

Jeremy shook his head, "He lied about his age when he got the job…. the kid isn't even 18 yet, he's about to turn 17. He lied about his age so he didn't lose Leo. The poor child is terrified that they'll be separated now. They had no living relatives, and Mike was desperate."

"That's horrible." Pete commented.

Jeremy nodded, "But, they won't have to worry about that now. I'm taking full legal responsibility for both of them."

"That's a big step" Foxy commented, "Are you sure?"

Jeremy nodded, "I'd hate to see the two be torn apart because of the legal and foster system. Besides they're already living at my place rent free."

Foxy chuckled, "Well then, ye be a good older brother."

Jeremy shrugged, "I took lessons from Bonnie!"

Apparently the manager's words caused Leo to snicker a little considering Jeremy was still having nightmares of the faceless rabbit. Foxy walked over to the exhausted child, "How are you holding up?"

"Better, now that I know we won't be torn apart." Leo smiled faintly, "Mike's going to be released in a few days, but Jeremy is going to tear him a new one."

Foxy chuckled and spent a few hours playing various games in the game area with Bubbles and numerous children. Being around the kids made him forget the fact that he was stolen from his home, and distracted him from the aching feeling that resonated where his heart should have been. The best way he could describe it was being homesick. In reality though he was missing his home and family more than ever. Toy Freddy's lame jokes, Chica and her toy counterpart's Pizza, the balloon children and their childish antics, Bonnie and Bon playing their guitars, and more than anything Mangle's gentle voice and the constant bickering of his children. He watched as Jeremy and Leo left feeling a lot more at ease knowing that Mike was going to be okay.

"You look relived" Bubbles commented.

Foxy nodded, "I'm not too worried now about my one human friend. He's expected to make a full recovery."

"That's good then" Bubbles chuckled, "Uh oh Spike's going to get torn a new one."

Foxy watched as the panda followed the canine into another room and winced slightly as the Panda began to scold Spike for his actions. Though he couldn't hear what was going on Bon was able to and mimicked what was being said, 'What you did was unacceptable! You not only attacked your fellow bots, but another company's property. Your actions could get everyone here scrapped and dismantled. Before you even go on with this nonsense of starting a fight with Fazbear you won't win! You'll never match to the talents of the one the company tried to mirror with you. What are you truly trying to do, Spike? Get all of us killed?'

'He sounds pissed.' Foxy thought to himself.

'Wouldn't you be too if your life was on the line? Could you imagine what would have happened if Freddy saw this?' Bon asked inside the mechanical fox's mind.

Foxy shook his head, 'Spike would be a pile of parts so quick it wouldn't even be funny. Of course it would be hard to say if it were due to his lack of musical skills, or the assault on all of the other bots. All I know is Freddy would have to wait in line Bonnie would tear him apart before he could even act.'

Bon chuckled slightly, 'That is my big brother after all….I wonder how he's holding up…'

Foxy looked down slightly and returned to his room while there was a break in the patrons allowing the shadow rabbit to emerge and sit on one barrels on the stage, "I'm sure he's alright Bon, but probably misses you something fierce."

The shadow nodded only partially buying into the fox's words and noticed that Larry had entered the room. The eagle sighed and shook their head, "We could use some help out there. I already yelled at Mervin to come out of his room, but he's been pretty non responsive. Think you can give us a hand, Foxy?"

Foxy nodded and Bon phased back into his body before the two set out for the next round of rowdy kids. Foxy kept himself busy for the rest of the day helping out Lucky with various orders and getting meals set to the right tables. Larry and Pete watched as some of the management talked amongst themselves, and were worried on what it could mean. The eagle grew very concerned when he heard plans that the company planned on trying to change Foxy's appearance. Pete was also concerned realizing that the idea was eating away at the eagle, "What are you going to do Larry?"

Larry sighed, "I'm not sure, but I can't let anything happen to him. Freddy wouldn't hesitate to kill me….if Mangle doesn't get to me first."

Pete nodded and the two continued to listen and realized that their options would be limited on what they could do. Larry took notice that some of the people he had noticed bringing Foxy in had returned. Apparently the fox had noticed as well and was conflicted on what to do. However, before he could do anything Bon had warned him from within that any actions right now could cause more harm than good. There were children and their parents present, and the last thing any of them needed to see was bloodshed. As much as Foxy hated to admit it, the shadow was right. He watched closely as the people wondered around free, but could still see tall tale signs of their struggle they had with him.

'I wonder why they're here…' Foxy thought as he watched the one robber carefully.

Bon seemed uneasy, 'Does it matter right now? Just focus on keeping the kids safe.'

Foxy nodded and continued to watch until closing when Larry approached him. From the look of the eagle's features something was very wrong. Before he could ask Larry started to explain what the company planned on doing, and be prepared to run for it when the movers arrived. The eagle and Panda both agreed to do what they could to help Foxy hide, and asked Bon for their assistance as well. The shadow responded weakly trying to hide the fact that they were beginning to fade. Bon had been using his own strength and power to stay in his current form, he refused to use any of Foxy's energy fearing it would make him no better than the shadow bot that he had helped destroy.

"Any idea when they'll be here?" Foxy asked looking around.

Larry shook his head, "Supposedly tomorrow, but for tonight I'll do what I can to keep Spike and Vara busy. I'm pretty sure they'll both want to catch you before you get shipped out."

Foxy nodded and returned to his room once more and looked around at the faded curtains, "This doesn't bode well at all. I can only wonder what's truly going to happen to us here. Bon tell me, do you think we'll make it out of here alive….so to speak?"

"It's hard to say truthfully, at least Larry is doing what he can for us." Bon spoke weakly.

Foxy nodded catching the difference in the rabbit's tone, "Right, are you feeling alright lad?"

"Just tired" Bon responded, "I have been relying on my energy alone and it's starting to weaken."

Foxy sighed, "Bon, ye need to use mine as well or you'll fade from existence."

The shadow had fallen silent, but Foxy could still tell that they were there. As they looked around their room they caught a faint phone call from somewhere in the building between Pete, and a very concerned Freddy. Without thinking much of it Foxy picked up the phone that was hidden in his room and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"It's not like you to call" Freddy spoke from his end.

Pete sounded formal and upfront as usual when it came to Freddy, "It's in regards to the two of your own that are here."

"How are they doing?" Freddy sounded concerned.

Pete sighed faintly, "Larry has been doing all he can, however the company is planning on trying to change Foxy's appearance to throw off Fazbear entertainment."

"That won't work" Freddy groaned and seemed to lean against the desk in the office, "Foxy will always be Foxy, and I'm sure that Bon will scare anyone off that means harm."

"Yes, about that shadow you sent with Foxy….It's growing weaker." Pete responded, even he could tell just by the actions between the Fox and when the Shadow as influencing him.

At those words Freddy seemed to perk up some, "That means that he's being stubborn and not using all the energy available to him. Those rabbits I swear they're going to be the death of me."

"Those?" Pete asked.

Freddy sighed, "With Bon not being here Bonnie hasn't quite been himself. He's worried sick about both Foxy and his little brother. I'm sure you have that one bot that worries too much about things."

"Don't we all?" Pete asked, "Is there anything we should pass along?"

"Just let Foxy know that Mangle and Faye are back in the building as well. Morgan told us about what happened, that character Spike better be thankful that we're not closer. If he wants to start a war, he's on a good path to start one with just himself against us."

Foxy hung up the phone relieved that his family was safe. However, that relief was short lived when he heard Spike laughing outside his door. The canine was itching to start a war, and Foxy was almost more than happy to oblige.

=End=


	10. Fight Me

Fight Me

A/N: Hello? Hello, Hello? Ah Hello! Sorry everyone that it's been awhile since the last update. Things have been rather nightmarish for me these last few weeks due to some chaotic things going on. First off I got a job and managed to lose it (I did nothing wrong, they just couldn't wait for my month long recovery). Secondly, I was severely ill and actually had emergency surgery, yay! Any who I'm back and feeling a lot better for the most part. I want to thank BewitchingMayham, Wes27, Venemousbook38, and Finnerzs for the use of their characters. I only own Spike, Vara and Larry. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

'He's right outside the door' Foxy inwardly groaned upon hearing Spike's laugh.

Bon sighed and nodded, "Foxy, I don't have a lot of strength left. I won't be able to help you much."

Foxy turned towards the shadow rabbit, "Then you need to use some of my energy. I can't do this without you, and if you didn't come back….I can't even imagine what would happen…"

"That won't make me any better than-" Bon started only to be cut off.

Foxy shook his head, "You are NOTHING like him, Bon. You and I know that door isn't going to last much longer, so please use my energy, and raise some hell for once in your life!"

"Well it would be the second time" Bon chuckled and faded back into Foxy and started to use some of his energy, "When I died for my friends, I was sure to raise some hell for those humans as well."

Foxy was shocked at Bon's words and burst through the door and tackled Spike to the ground. The fox's actions even caught the canine off guard as they screamed and threw him off. Spike got up and glared at the worn mechanical fox, "You'll pay for that!"

"If ye want a war with Fazbear, then ye gotta get through me!" Foxy started to laugh.

Spike growled and tackled Foxy into the main room causing Pete, Larry, and Bubbles to jump. Larry was at a loss on what to do noticing that Foxy and Spike were now going to be at one another's throats. As he started to approach Foxy shook his head and turned towards the eagle, "Stay out of it, this is between me and him."

"Foxy, what are you doing!?" Bubbles asked.

Foxy started to laugh and revealed his endoskeleton eyes, "If Spike, wants to start a war with my family, then he has to get through me."

"Have you lost your mind!?" Pete asked almost bewildered.

Larry pulled Pete and Bubbles aside, "Let them fight."

"Huh?" Bubbles blinked.

Larry chuckled, "Foxy has always been the twitchy one out of everyone. This is between them, let's not get involved. If Spike is so Hell bent on evoking Freddy's wrath let him."

"Then Freddy will kill us all though!" Vara snapped.

Larry shook his head, "No, he'll only go after Spike. He's the only one dumb enough to try and take on Fazbear himself."

Pete was rather curious for the reasons behind Larry's reasoning. Would Freddy truly only go after Spike and not the others? He had heard time and time again that Freddy was a bear of his word, but the others he knew very little about. From how it was described Bonnie was a gentle bot, until provoked or angered, and from the sounds of it, the rabbit as easy to push over the edge. The panda watched as the canine and fox exchanged blows between one another. Foxy despite his worn appearance was holding his own rather well especially for only having one good hand. Spike acted like he had the advantage until he tried to swing at Foxy once more and felt something sneak through his body. He froze long enough for Foxy to catch his hook on one of Spike's legs and throw him to the floor. The dog growled and glared at the pirate, "Well then!? FINISH ME!"

"No." Foxy responded.

"COWARD!" Spike screamed.

Foxy sighed and lowered his eyepatch, "No, it's called restraint. I would love to dismantle you for all that you've done. For attacking me and my son, and the others. However, I know when to be the better bot and I won't stoop that low."

Larry's jaw dropped, he had never witnessed Foxy showing that much restraint when it came much to anything. Apparently all the noise was enough to cause Wesley to come out of his room, and even the weasel looked floored on what was going on. He had never witnessed any of the Fazbear bots showing any aggression towards anyone. To see Foxy standing over a defeated Spike was definitely a new sight for him to see. It was understandable to see Foxy attack when Morgan was in danger, but this just seemed unlike the pirate entirely.

"Do I even dare ask who started it?" Larry asked pulling Spike away from Foxy.

"He did!" Spike snapped.

Foxy shrugged, "Says the antagonist who stood outside my door."

"You weren't alone in that damn room! Who was with you!?" Spike demanded.

Foxy hid the fact he nearly jumped, he was trying to keep Bon a general secret from everyone except for Larry and Pete, "I can alter my voice box to different ranges, I was merely talking with myself."

"Prove it!" Spike demanded.

'Foxy, relax I got this' Bon responded from within Foxy's body.

Foxy opened his mouth and Bon's voice resonated from the voice box, "See, I can alter my voice to this pitch. Are you satisfied now?"

'Nice one Bon.' Larry thought, "yes that will do. Sorry for the trouble there Foxy."

Foxy nodded and turned his attention towards Vara who seemed to be eying him once more. There was something about the feline bot that rubbed him the wrong way. He was thankful that he had heard that Mangle was back home with the kits, he could only imagine what would happen if she had been here. Feeling happy just thinking of her he ignored Vara and started to laugh slightly, "If you want me that badly, you'll have to catch me first."

Pete turned his attention the to the fox, "Foxy?"

Larry chuckled, "This is going to be a fun night for sure."

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked.

Wesley chuckled slightly, "Out of all of the Fazbear animatronics, Foxy was the most twitchy, and was known for his constant outbursts of sprints to children or other places."

Vara crossed her arms, "Hmph, do you think you can outrun us?"

Foxy started to laugh and bolted towards the other end of the building, "Why yes, I am quite certain that I can!"

"You bastard!" Spike yelled and started to chase after Foxy with Vara behind him.

Larry sighed and turned to Pete, "I'll handle this one, get some rest guys you all deserve it."

Pete nodded with Bubbles and Wesley and turned their attention to a card game that Bubbles had suggested. Larry knowing they would be fine chased after Spike and Vara to stop them from causing too much damage to Foxy. The Fox could be heard laughing here and there from other parts of the building much to the annoyance of the two bots who wanted nothing more than to destroy them. Foxy had learned the layout quick from walking it from time to time, and the fact that Bon had managed to find the building layout and share it with him. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to run forever Foxy had to come up with a plan to eventually find cover and hide from the two demented bots. As he rushed back into the main room he barely dodged a swing from a crowbar by an enraged Vara. How long had she been waiting there? It didn't matter to Foxy though, he knew he had to do something quick. Thankfully Pete had come to his aid and shut Vara down before she could call out for Spike. Though the panda did not look amused Foxy nodded and silently thanked him before bolting down the hallway.

In another part of the building Larry was doing his best to lead Spike on a wild goose chase claiming he knew exactly how Foxy would move through the building. It was a total lie, but Spike didn't know that and followed the eagle with no question. Larry could only hope now that Vara had been dealt with, meaning he only had one crazy bot to keep an eye on. Leading Spike to the kitchen he wanted to give a faint sigh of relief upon realizing that Foxy had gone through the area, but it had been some time ago. Part of him could only wonder where the fox would hide once he exhausted all other options. Knowing that he didn't have time to think about that at the moment he started to lead Spike to another part of the building claiming that they were indeed hot on the fox's heels.

"We're gaining on him I'm sure of it" Larry spoke.

Spike started to laugh, "Good, that fox will be begging for mercy before long."

'I really doubt it' Larry thought but nodded allowing the canine to live in their sick fantasy world. The two started their way towards the part room, though Larry was sure by now that Foxy was on the other side of the building and finding somewhere to hide for the next few hours of the night.

Meanwhile in the other side of the building Foxy continued to look for a place to hide for the remaining hours of the night. He was starting to lose his energy from all the running, and the fact that Bon had finally allowed himself to actually absorb some of his energy. Foxy made a mental note to talk to Larry on how to deal with the exhaustion later, for now he needed to focus on finding a safe spot to rest. Without even thinking much of it he rushed into Mervin's room and started to collapse from the sheer exhaustion that had finally taken its toll on his body.

"B-Bon I'm sorry….b-but can ye stand watch lad?" Foxy was barely able to speak.

'Rest, I'll handle things from here' Bon responded gently and started to view things from Foxy's view.

Without thinking too much about it Bon started to play their faint lullaby that helped calm them down in times of stress and chaos. Hearing the faint tune he started to think back to the home building, just how was everyone doing? Realizing that Foxy was entirely out, he could only hope that Larry would be able to keep the others focused on the wild goose chase. The shadow internally sighed and started to think back to the others back home. He could only imagine that everyone was getting along for the most part except for Mangle and the kits. They must had been missing Foxy something fierce. Then the toy rabbit started to think about Crackers, had the parrot been restored as well? He knew that Foxy had grown quite attached to the mechanical bird with stale puns. Bon hadn't noticed but his actions had drawn the attention of someone who remained hidden by their own curtain.

Mervin had been resting before he had heard a faint tune that was loud enough to slowly cause his sensors to wake up from their sleep mode. He was curious as to what was making the noise, but wanted to be cautious and not get drawn into whatever chaos was going on in the building. Parting his curtains some he noticed that Foxy had collapsed in his room. Part of him had grown curious as in why Foxy had picked his room out of all places to shut down and cease to function. Hearing the faint tune once more he decided to investigate and approached Foxy carefully. However, upon getting closer he noticed that something was pulling itself from Foxy's dormant body.

Mervin wasn't quite sure what to make of the figure that had pulled itself from Foxy, but was certainly surprised at how quickly it had appeared before him.

-End-


	11. Shadows and Magic

Shadows and Magic

A/N: Hello? Hello, Hello! Thanks for continuing to read the continuation of Determined Devotion. Things are becoming a little easier as I move along in recovery so I'm going to try and do more updates when I can on here and YouTube. I want to thank BewitchingMayham, Wes27, Venemousbook38, and Finnersz for the use of their characters. If you have an OC that you want to make a cameo in don't hesitate to PM me! I only own Spike, Vara, and Larry. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Mervin blinked a few times as he watched a shadow like being pull itself from Foxy's dormant body. It had the appearance of a rabbit, and a rather small one at that. Once the rabbit fully stood up he looked at Mervin and revealed two haunting white orbs, "If you do anything to hurt him, I will not hesitate to dismantle you. Do we have an understanding?"

"Why yes of course!" Mervin waved his hands in front of him, "One wrong move and I go bye-bye, understood. I just have to know though, how are you doing that!? It's absolutely amazing!"

"You're not afraid of me?" The shadow asked almost sounding disheartened.

Mervin shook his head, "Oh no, trust me you left me utterly terrified! It's just that from a magic standpoint I am curious to know how you can do that!"

The shadow looked around almost seeming alarmed by the sound of Spike approaching with Larry behind him. It turned and faced Mervin, "Help me hide him, and then I'll answer all the questions that you have. I was sent here to protect him from any and all harm."

Mervin nodded eager to get some answers from the unusual shadow and helped it place Foxy in his disappearing box. Carefully he removed the one slot and helped the Shadow place Foxy inside and then reinserted the panel to make it look like the box was entirely empty. They were just in time due to Spike crashing into the room looking enraged. Mervin blinked a few times feeling like something was now hiding within his own shadow for the time being.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Spike demanded getting into the Mongoose's face.

Mervin decided to play dumb, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Let me dumb it down then" Spike growled and pushed over a few objects in the room, "Where is that damn fox!?"

Larry finally had enough, "Spike, stop!"

"Not until I find that damn pirate!" Spike growled and looked towards Mervin's disappearing cabinet. He started to laugh and reach out to pull open the doors.

However, just as he was about to throw the doors open his hand detached from his wrist and fell to the ground. Larry wasn't sure if it was Mervin's doing or a certain shadow he knew about, but acted impressed anyways, "Well that was a neat trick!"

"Shut up, Larry!" Spike snarled and grabbed his hand retreating to the service room.

The eagle sighed and turned to Mervin, "That was quite some trick there Mervin. Tell me how did you do it?"

Mervin wasn't sure on how to answer; he didn't know if Larry was aware of the shadowy presence in the building. Feeling a slight tap on his shoulder he jolted some and quickly masked his jumpiness, "Unfortunately I can not claim the credit for that act, Larry."

"Oh?" Larry asked raising an eyebrow.

Mervin nodded, "You could say that it was done by a supernatural force, truthfully."

Larry chuckled, "Tell me Mervin, have you seen a shadow wondering around here on its own accord?"

"A shadow that moves without anything to it? If I were to see such a thing I'm sure my sensors would be malfunctioning." Mervin spoke batting an eye.

Larry chuckled slightly, "If you have I won't tell anyone, I just ask that you don't tell the others. It's kinda low profile."

Mervin nodded and blinked as the shadow rabbit emerged from his shadow and sat on the stage. Larry sighed in relief and looked around before shutting the door to Mervin's room and looked at the shadow, "So where is he actually?"

"In the blue box" Bon shrugged, "Imagine his surprise when he wakes up! He'll be a mad fox in a box!"

Larry inwardly groaned, "Bon that was horrible. Well Mervin, I see that you've met one of my many friends from Freddy's. Though this isn't his true physical form, Bon's a sweetheart through and through."

Mervin nodded and turned to the shadow, "Do you have time to answer some of my questions?"

Bon nodded and looked up to the metal mongoose, "Go ahead, ask away."

"How are you able to well, take that form?" Mervin asked.

Bon winced slightly recalling what happened to him, "I gained this form the night I sacrificed my life to save my friends from being scrapped. The trauma was immense, but I wanted to keep protecting them even from beyond. You could say that it was my will that enabled me to come back. Since that night I can go from this form to my physical body at will. However, since my physical body isn't here I'm stuck in this form, the only thing that keeps me going for now is using some of Foxy's energy."

"I see, that's interesting." Mervin noted.

Bon nodded and managed to get a better look at the metal mongoose. He was rather impressed the bot's voice box reminded him of the front man of Panic at the Disco, one of the bands Leo had been listening to constantly. It had gotten to the point Bon and Bonnie had learned to play some of the songs and Leo would act like the main singer. Thinking of the memories he smiled faintly and started to chuckle, how he had missed his home. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Foxy though, who had a loving wife and two children waiting for him to return home. He was pulled from his thoughts sensing that Mervin had another question, and indeed the mongoose did.

"From what I heard, is it true about what Larry had said about Bonnie?" Mervin asked rather curious.

Bon sighed softly and looked up meeting the Mongoose in the eyes, "My brother is extremely protective, yes. He's a gentle soul he really is, but if he senses anyone is in danger, me especially he'll become extremely aggressive towards anyone who means harm. He's also capable of teleporting to almost anywhere he pleases."

"Teleporting?" Mervin sounded skeptical.

Bon nodded, "Don't believe me though do you?"

"I find it a little hard to believe yes." Mervin admitted.

Larry chuckled and reached for the phone hidden within the room, "Let me see if I can help with that then. Trust me Mervin you should see what that purple rabbit is capable of. You would think it's an illusion, a trick of light, but no that rabbit can teleport as he damn pleases."

Bon and Mervin watched as Larry placed an outbound call and apparently had gotten Freddy on the other end based on the tone of his voice. Both watched intently as Larry made a simple request, to send Bonnie over for a quick moment so he could see his little brother and pass along any needed information. Neither were sure on what was being said on the other end. Normally Bon's hearing was much more acute, but with his exhaustion he was barely able to keep himself from fading.

"Alright, thanks Freddy. Yeah don't mention it." Larry hung up the phone and sighed.

Mervin blinked, "Well?"

Larry chuckled, "Wait for it…"

Before the Mongoose could ask what Larry was talking about he felt something behind him. It was a presence he had never felt before, but it was an interesting sensation. Turning around he blinked as there was no one behind him, but he could have sworn it felt like someone had been there. Larry watched from the closed door and tried to refrain from laughing. Any direction Mervin decided to look a certain rabbit would quickly move out of his field of vision. He couldn't help but think that Bonnie decided to have some fun with Mervin before revealing himself. Bon tilted his head and caught a quick glimpse of something purple appear before him, and almost instantly it vanished and appeared behind Mervin once more. The shadow blinked a few times, but then it seemed like a new light emerged in their eyes. Mervin finally turned around and was met face to face by a large purple colored rabbit. Before he could even utter a single sound the rabbit vanished right before his eyes and reappeared next to Larry.

"When I thought I had seen it all…" Mervin blinked, "I believe you now."

"Brother!" Bon cried happily and lunged at the purple rabbit.

The purple rabbit perked up some and caught the lunging shadow almost giving out a sigh of relief, "Good, you're still here….I was starting to worry about you."

"You should worry more about Foxy, there's two bots that would just love to tear him apart." Bon responded softly.

Mervin nodded, "One of them were here earlier, but thankful we were able to hide Foxy before Spike could find him."

At those words the box Foxy had been hidden in started to move. Mervin started to open the box and Foxy fell out of it blinking and trying to regain his senses, "Who put me in there?"

"We did" Bon spoke up, "Mervin helped me hide you from Spike!"

Foxy blinked and turned to Mervin, "Thank you, Mervin. Bon ye better not be wearing yourself out again! Your brother would kill me!"

Foxy finally noticed who was standing behind the shadow and his jaw dropped, "Speak of the devil…"

"You called?" Bonnie crossed his arms and chuckled, "Is it true though that someone has been over doing it?"

Foxy got up and rubbed the back of his head, "Well to a degree I would say. He's come close to fading once already."

"BON!" Bonnie snapped and smacked the shadow upside the head.

Bon winced and rubbed the back of his head, "Ow! Hey I refuse to stoop down to that monsters level and drain someone else of their energy!"

Before the two rabbits could start to argue even more Mervin pulled their attention away, "There's no need to fight! I know would you like to see a few magic tricks, Bon?"

Foxy chuckled slightly as Bon quickly forgot about snapping at his older brother and sat down before the small stage of Mervin's. Larry smiled and turned towards the restored rabbit, "Thank you for stopping by, I'm sure teleporting this kind of distance probably wears you out."

Bonnie nodded and pulled out a few things from his casing and handed them to Foxy, "A few things from home. Mangle had the kits write letters to you, I think she wrote one as well. I've been doing everything I can to restore Crackers, and even update him a little."

Foxy took the pieces of paper and nodded trying to prevent oil from sliding down his muzzle, "Thank you Bonnie, while you're still here you should enjoy the night with Bon. He's missed you terribly, and maybe it would help lift his spirits some."

Bonnie turned his attention to Bon's shadow who was being captivated by some of the tricks Mervin was performing. Turning to Foxy the pirate nodded and motioned for the other rabbit to join. Chances were Foxy would read through the letters that his family had written and write a few responses before Bonnie would return home. Part of him wished the lavender rabbit could take him back as well, but he knew that would be a bad idea. He smiled watching the two rabbits becoming entranced by the performance Mervin was giving. Larry seemed rather impressed as well and quickly left to get some paper and pen for Foxy to write with. Foxy smiled faintly and turned his attention to the three pieces of paper that were in his hand. The first one he looked at came from Faye.

Papa,

Mama said we should write to you since Uncle Bonnie is visiting for a short amount of time. When are you going to come home? Mama is crying every night that you're not here with us. Morgan and I have been trying to keep kids from taking her apart, but every day they keep pulling her apart to pieces. We try to put her together each night, but some of the kids have been taking parts home! It's so frustrating….Mama protected us, but we can't protect her at all! Please come hope Papa, please!

Love,

Faye

Foxy looked down sadly and then noticed the other two notes and started to read them as well. The second one was from Morgan.

Papa,

I hope you're still doing alright at Larry's. I've told everyone about the night I was active there and everything that happened. Uncle Freddy didn't seem too happy about Spike attacking us. I'm sure Faye's told you, but the kids have been tearing Mama apart, and we can't do anything to stop them! She doesn't even resent the kids for it, claiming they don't know any better. I know it really upsets Faye that we can't restore Mama right now. I'm trying to do all I can to take care of them Papa, I really am. I hope you can come home soon. I miss you.

Love,

Morgan

Foxy then turned his attention to the last letter, the one from the bot of his life. Anxious to know what he said he closed his eyes at first and opened them upon hearing Bonnie and Bon applauding Mervin for his performance. With a heavy feeling Foxy opened the letter and took a deep breath preparing for whatever his wife was going to disclose to him.

=End=


	12. Don't Fade

Don't Fade

A/N: Yeah I guess I don't have a lot to say this time around. I'm still trying to recover from surgery and figure out where I want Devotion to go. Anyways as always I want to thank BewitchingMayham, Wes27, Venemousbook38, and Finnersz for the use of their characters. I only own Larry, Spike, and Vara. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Foxy looked down at the letter Mangle had written to him, seeing the shaky handwriting he could tell that she had become mangled once more.

Foxy,

I wish every day that you were here with us still. The children have started to tear me apart each day. Freddy and the others have been trying to put me back together, but it's becoming more difficult since the children have actually been taking my parts home. Faye and Morgan are quite upset by this, but so are the others since they can't do much to help me right now. Morgan has told me all about the building that you are in. I'm thankful that both Larry and Bon are there watching over you. I still hope that one day soon you'll come back home to us. I heard that there's a female bot there that has taken an interest in you, please don't stray away. Each day you're not here is like a living nightmare, but I know that we'll be reunited someday. Until then, keep us in your thoughts and close, for we will always do the same.

Love,

Mangle

Larry watched sadly as Foxy quickly took the paper he had given him and started to write away franticly. He could tell whatever were in those letters had left the fox rather uneasy, and most likely feeling even worse about being away from home. The eagle sighed softly and continued to stand guard by the door in case someone else had decided to come and visit the room. Hearing a faint knock everyone froze and Bonnie started to get ready to leave, only to be held back by Bon. Before the lavender rabbit could ask Wesley peeked in through the door and blinked rather confused, "I heard some noise, I guess I was interrupting something?"

Before Larry could speak he pulled the bot into the room and shut the door once more, "You're up and moving early. Wesley I'm sure you don't need an introduction for someone."

Wesley blinked and looked towards the stage and noticed a familiar rabbit he hadn't seen in years, "Bonnie? Bonnie the Bunny is that you?"

Bonnie nodded, "It's been quite some time hasn't it Wesley? You look extremely well!"

"As do you, how long has it been? It feels like it's been ages."

"Essentially it has been" Bonnie chuckled and turned to the shadow of Bon.

Wesley blinked a few times, "Who's this?"

"This is my little brother, Bon. After we fell into disrepair the company created a toy model line. Bon here is my toy counterpart, but we're a lot closer than that." Bonnie smiled gently.

Wesley nodded, "Now do you always look like that? If you don't mind me asking…."

"No, this is a form I obtained from a tragic event. I'm like this right now due to the fact that my body is being shipped away to be repaired." Bon admitted and looked around sadly wanting to hide.

"We never did get the full story on that" Pete's voice spoke causing everyone to turn towards the door once more.

Bon rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly hid behind his brother causing the older rabbit to chuckle slightly. Pete took notice of the new bot in the room and blinked a few times, "And you are?"

"Pete, meet Bonnie. Bonnie meet Pete." Larry introduced the two.

Pete looked at the rabbit, "So you're the one I've heard about. You have my respect."

"Likewise" Bonnie responded politely and turned towards Bon who was still behind him, "Come on out, you can't hide behind me forever."

Bon sighed and came out from behind his brother and looked around noticing most of the eyes were on him with the exception of Foxy who was still writing away to his family. The shadow looked around uneasily and jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at his brother. Bonnie nodded indicating it was okay to talk about what had happened that night, and how it enabled him to take the form that he had now. The shadow nodded and tried to gather their inner strength, and to find the right words to explain what had happened.

"I was destroyed one night in order to save my friends, and someone I cared for deeply. Granted, my feelings for them couldn't be returned, but that didn't stop me from making my decision. On that night, I had managed to act as a distraction while they had escaped. Even though I had been destroyed, and my body was nothing but scrap and pieces I somehow found a way to continue. I had gained this form to watch over my friends and family to ensure that they were safe. Since then I've been able to maintain it in order to continue my goal to keep them safe." Bon looked down shivering at the memory of his death.

Everyone looked at the shadow except for Foxy and Bonnie who knew the story well. Bonnie could recall numerous times where he would do everything he could to ease Bon's anxiety when the memories came back to haunt him more than ever. Wesley was at a loss for words, he had never heard of any animatronic that was able to perform such a feat. Pete understood how pasts could come back to effect someone, and even found a little understanding in the shadow. Larry remained silent and then looked towards the shadow, "But thanks to that form you've been able to keep numerous children, and the others safe. It's a hard burden for you to bear, especially alone."

Bon chuckled slightly, "I'm used to it. Freddy and Fredbear try to do what they can to help ease that burden, but when it comes to the three of us I'm still the most experienced with this form."

"You've got some serious circuits then" Wesley joked.

Mervin looked towards the shadow, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I do believe that you're starting to…"

Everyone looked in shock as Bon was starting to fade. The shadow looked at their hand and weakly laughed. Foxy finished his letters and turned to the shadow, there had to be something he could do. Bonnie looked to his little brother and sighed, he knew something had to be done. He also knew that Bon would be one that would never allow himself to drain the energy of another bot. Sighing softly he asked Larry if there was a phone that he could use. Larry nodded and handed the phone to Bonnie and watched as the rabbit dialed a familiar number. All the while the lavender rabbit looked back towards the fading shadow of his brother.

"Freddy? Yeah listen I'm going to need someone to bring me back. There's something I need to do." Bonnie spoke gently.

Freddy could be heard on the other end, "Bonnie what are you doing!?"

"He's fading, you know that I can't let that happen…..So please, can you ensure that I can get home?" Bonnie spoke gently still.

There was a sigh on the other end, "Fine, I'll ask Goldy to come get you. Chances are Mari will be with them as well. Knowing you you're going to go all out on this."

"Thank you Freddy, also do you remember Wesley? He's here in this building, he's a sight for sore eyes." Bonnie laughed a little and hung up the phone.

Just as Bon was about to full fade Bonnie revealed his endoskeleton eyes and pinned the fading shadow to the ground. Once the shadow looked up shock evident they made direct eye contact with the endo eyes of his older brother, "W-What are…."

"I told you, without me you'd be a mess. This is all I can do for you now, so you won't fade away from us…..We don't know what happens to shadows when they fade, and we're not going to find out now!" Bonnie responded laughing sadly.

Bon was shocked knowing what his brother was about to do, "NO! I won't let you!"

"Yes, you will." Bonnie spoke gently and transferred all of his remaining energy to the smaller rabbit.

Bon felt a sharp jolt in his systems and realized that he felt much stronger than he had before. He felt what would have been his heart break as the larger lavender rabbit collapse to the ground, but he had managed to phase through him. Wesley and Mervin quickly turned Bonnie over and noticed that the bot was starting to shut down, but didn't seem to regret their decision.

"Idiot!" Bon sobbed into the lavender rabbit's fur.

Bonnie chuckled weakly, "Is that anyway to speak to your older brother?"

"Why!?" Bon sniffed still upset.

Foxy sighed and answered for the lavender rabbit, "Because, you do reckless things for the ones you love."

Pete watched speechless with Larry at his side at the scene before him. Another animatronic had essentially just "killed" themselves so their counterpart could continue to function. From what he could tell though, the shadow was not happy with the actions of their older brother. He turned to Larry who seemed to look just as sad and sullen as the others. The eagle sighed and jolted slightly as they heard a faint music box tune, "That tune….."

"My Grandfather's Clock, what about it?" Pete asked.

Bonnie weakly chuckled with the last of their strength, "They're angry…."

"No, if they were angry we'd hear Pop Goes the Weasel" Bon responded gently keeping Bonnie's hand in his own, "If anything I think they're very upset."

Pete was looking towards Larry for answers but the eagle just shook their head and covered his eyes as a bright light appeared in the room. Once the light died down there were two more bots that were standing in the room. One was a large golden bear that held an uncanny resemblance to Freddy Fazbear himself. At the golden bear's side was a slim animatronic that caught their interest. They were essentially a puppet like creation that had a slender black body with white stripes that ran down it's legs and arms. Though the mask they wore didn't seem to give much expression, he got the air of concern from the two endo eyes that were revealed. The puppet like creation turned towards the two rabbits and shook their head kneeling down next to Bon.

"Hello, Goldy." Larry spoke solemnly.

Goldy nodded, "Hello Larry, it's been quite some time hasn't it? We were called to retrieve one of our own."

Larry nodded, "Bon's not too happy about it, but I know Bonnie is content with his decision."

Pete turned towards the golden bear, "You must be Golden Freddy then."

"I am, and you must be Pete from the rival franchise. It's nice to meet you, and I assure you we mean no ill will towards you or your franchise." Goldy responded offering his hand.

Pete nodded and shook it, "Are you second in command or something?"

"Actually, Mari and I generally over see everything, though Freddy, Toy Freddy, and Fredbear are often seen as the leaders. If those three are busy Bonnie will usually step in and keep things in order, well normally…" Goldy spoke.

Foxy nodded, "Aye, that rabbit could multitask better than any of us."

Wesley and Mervin continued to watch as the puppet who they assumed was Mari comforted Bon to the best they could. The shadow was still clinging to the now dormant body of his older brother. Mari gently hummed and cooed trying to comfort the shadow and realized they would need to leave soon. Gently they took the bowtie Bonnie wore, and placed the red bow into Bon's hands surprised that it turned into a shadow like form, "Keep it with you, he'd want you to."

Bon nodded, "Mari, thank you…..Please get him back up on his feet!"

"We will don't worry" Mari responded gently and got up as Goldy picked up Bonnie's body.

"Goldy, Mari. Can you please ensure that Mangle and the kits get these?" Foxy asked handing the letters to the puppet.

The two bots from Fazbear's nodded, and just as quickly as they had appeared they were gone. Foxy turned towards Bon who still remained sitting on the floor where his brother was once laying. The fox sat down next to him, "Bon…..I…I'm sorry."

"It's alright, he did it out of love." Bon responded gently and looked towards Foxy, "I won't let it go to waste. We should get back it's going to be time to open soon."

Pete nodded, "That's right back to your spots everyone!"

Foxy chuckled and allowed Bon to fade back into his body, "So what do you say Bon, if they try anything shall we give them a run for their doubloons?"

"Of course" Bon chuckled.

As the day was about to begin the fox sighed and hoped that his family would receive the letters he had written during the rest of the drama that had unfolded in Mervin's room. He still couldn't believe what Bonnie had done, but he wasn't too surprised either. That rabbit would do anything for someone he cared for, but this time those feelings had been returned as brotherly love.

'Mangle, Faye, Morgan…..I promise I'll be home before you know it. I don't care what this company tries to do to me, I will find a way to return home to you.' Foxy thought and shut down for a brief moment.

=End=


	13. A Moment at Fazbear's

A Moment at Fazbear's

A/N: Hello? Hello, hello! I wanted to do something a little different this time around and show the other side of what's going on in Devotion. This chapter will be focusing on the Fazbear gang as they continue to try and find a way to get Foxy back home. As always I want to thank BewitchingMayham, Wes27, Venemousbook28, and Finnersz for the use of their characters. Be sure to check them out, they're all great authors! I only own Larry, Spike, Vara, and Leo. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon, enjoy!

Freddy sighed as he looked around the room that Mari and Goldy had placed Bonnie in when they had returned. They would be opening soon, and the lavender rabbit showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. The restored bear rolled his eyes and sipped at a drink he discovered called coffee, he also noticed that there was a newspaper and started to read through it. On the front page was the legal battle between their franchise and the one that bought Larry. While the humans fought their petty legal battles, it was the animatronics who were really suffering from the fight. Of course the only ones who understood that were the ones who knew of what happened after hours.

"Freddy, you should get to the stage soon" Toy Freddy spoke sadly.

Freddy turned to his toy counterpart, "What's wrong?"

"I just can't figure it out, why would Bonnie do something like that?" the toy asked semi-frustrated.

The restored bear chuckled a little and patted next to him, "Sit, I'll explain."

Toy Freddy nodded and took a seat next to his older counterpart, "I just don't understand. Does he not think about himself or something?"

"You should know by your own Bonnie the answer to that one" Freddy started and turned to his dormant friend, "Bonnie would give you the suit off his endoskeleton if you needed it more than he did. For the longest time I had always hoped that maybe he would find someone who needed him, but I guess he did but I never noticed."

"I'm not following." Toy Freddy scratched his head.

Freddy shook his head, "We have our Chica's right? Foxy has Mangle and the kits, Balloon Boy and JJ are always together. I mean even Mari and Goldy have become inseparable. Fredbear still holds to his memories of Spring Bonnie…So tell me who do you think that leaves Bonnie with?"

"Bon?" the toy asked still trying to make sense of all of it.

Freddy nodded, "Those two have a stronger bond than most of us. I think the only ones who can rival that kind of love is Foxy and Mangle truthfully. You've watched first-hand what happens if one of the two are in trouble. If someone tries to hurt Bon, Bonnie becomes a literal nightmare. Someone tries to hurt Bonnie, Bon will do everything he can to stop them. Remember what happened when Bon thought Bonnie had been killed?"

"He completely snapped, it's like the Bon I knew died right with….Oh I get it now." Toy Freddy blinked.

Freddy nodded, "The devotion the two have towards one another is something to be admired. Well shall we return to the stage and get the day started?"

The toy bear nodded and followed his counterpart towards the stage where they were greeted by the loves of their lives. Mangle and the kits watched from Pirate's Cove as numerous children started to pour into the main room. Faye and Morgan watched helplessly as Mangle was completely surrounded and started to get taken apart by the children once more. All the while the white vixen only sang softly the same tune that they had heard their father sing so many times before. During a break in the children Morgan started to piece his mother back together trying not to cry.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Mangle asked gently.

Morgan sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "It's not fair! They tear you apart and act like you don't feel it!"

"It's just how things are" Mangle responded gently and wrapped her mutilated frame around her upset son, "Your father used to have the same reaction, he would always get upset and frustrated."

"I miss him…" Morgan pulled out the older eyepatch that belonged to Foxy.

Faye nodded, "I miss him too, do you think he got our letters?"

"Of course he did" Mari spoke approaching the fox family, "He even managed to write back. Also Mangle, some parts came in for you so hopefully we can start to get you fixed up again."

The kits excited at the idea of their mother being fixed quickly rushed towards where deliveries were made. Morgan noticed the box seemed familiar to him when he was at Larry's and opened the box. Faye looked over his shoulder and her jaw dropped. Instantly the two kits ran back to their mother screaming, and making a scene. The mangled vixen followed the kits by climbing on the ceiling, once they got to the room she dropped to the floor, "Now what's the commotion about you two?"

"Mama, look!" Faye cried.

Mangle looked down into the box and felt her own jaw drop. Nestled inside the box were parts, but they certainly weren't hers. Faye picked up a note that had been placed with the parts and started to read it, "Mangle, at the request of your husband we took some of the parts he figured you were missing at his request (and Bon threatening to make our lives miserable) to help you. Don't worry we have parts for him that will be here in a few days. When Foxy heard you were in rough shape he demanded that we send some of his parts to you. In a cliché way, he'll always be a part of you now."

Mangle hung her head and felt oil slide from her eyes and down her snout, "I swear when he comes home I'm going to tear him a new one…..Oh Foxy…."

The two kits smiled faintly and left their mother alone so she could compose herself. Out of their curiosity they decided to go check on the dormant rabbit they had watched Goldy and Mari bring back to the building. Moving to the backstage room they noticed that both Chica and Freddy were actually tending to their dormant friend. The two watched as Freddy cleaned the lavender rabbit's fur, and Chica was working on some of the worn joints and servos. They wanted to know more on why the two bots were tending to their friend, when they usually vanished to spend time with just one another. To get their answers they started to look around the building for Fredbear, who as usual was in his room.

"Ummm Fredbear, you have a minute?" Morgan asked peeking in.

Fredbear nodded, "Of course, what's on your mind?"

"We're very confused right now. We went to go check on Bonnie since he essentially short circuited himself" Faye started.

Morgan finished, "But when we got back there Freddy and Chica were actually working on him. Freddy was cleaning his suit, and Chica was working on some of his problem joints. Normally the two would just go somewhere to be alone from everyone."

The oldest animatronic laughed and pulled the kits into his lap, "It's because as much as they're devoted to one another, they're also devoted to their friend. Both Freddy and Chica see Bonnie like a brother. However, that bond isn't like the brotherly bond Bonnie and Bon share."

"Devoted?" the kits asked in unison.

Fredbear smiled, "It's when someone really loves, is dedicated, and loyal to someone or something. Like your parents, they love one another, are loyal to each other, and always dedicated to one another, and the two of you."

The kits nodded understanding and started to think back to their father, was he okay? Fredbear could tell what was on their mind and motioned towards the phone that sat in his room. He had looked up the number earlier and written it down for the kits. Faye quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the number anxious to see who would pick up.

"Larry's funland, Larry speaking" a familiar voice spoke.

Faye started to feel her shy personality come back, "Ummm…..I-I…Is….F-Foxy…."

"Hello Faye, I'll get your father for you." Larry responded warmly and transferred the two kits.

"Welcome to Larry E. Hell, you whack em, we bag em" a familiar voice spoke.

Faye started to laugh a little, and then the laughter turned to tears, "P-Papa….papa it's you…"

Foxy suddenly became alert and his tone changed, "Faye, sweetie what's wrong? Is your brother being mean and making you cry?"

"N-No….I….no….WE miss you…..We found the box of your parts for Mama….Papa….you know what can happen if you lose too much of your body!" Faye sobbed.

Foxy chuckled and leaned against the wall as Bon watched intently from the shadows, "Faye, you don't need to worry about that. What's the point of me functioning if I can't come home to my loving family? Your mother is in a worse state than I'm in, she needs the parts more."

"But…." Faye sniffed.

Foxy sighed softly, "You're always worrying just like your mother. Faye, can you pass a message along for me?"

"Of course" Faye started to compose herself after Morgan placed a hand on her shoulder, "What is it?"

"This place is going to move me again soon to a warehouse to try and "change" me to match their ideas. Larry and Pete are working on a way to keep me safe from that fate. If it fails though, I am having Bon return to the building with my memory chip." Foxy sounded serious as Fredbear took the phone from the kits.

The oldest bear ensured Foxy that the message would be passed along, and that they hoped to see him back with them soon. The yellow bear then started to tell the fox about how the legal battle had been going, and how ugly things were truly getting. The place that stole Foxy were stooping to new lows to try and ruin Fazbear's. Yet, it was the loyalty of the customers that kept them going. Once the conversation was over the kits rushed back towards the cove happy to see that their mother was restored to her old self, and even had a new item.

"Nice necklace" Morgan giggled a little.

Mangle looked down to the worn hook that had been turned to necklace charm, "Isn't it?"

Their attention turned towards the show stage as Fredbear started to discuss a few things with Freddy, Toy Freddy, and Goldy. The three bears nodded as if understanding, and went back to their normal routine. After a few more shows a familiar rabbit returned to the stage, though they still seemed to be a bit dazed. Despite the fact they grabbed their guitar and quickly followed with the usual show routine, as if it gave them a purpose for the time being. Once the show was over Freddy and Chica both pulled the dazed rabbit into a hug, thankful he had woken up so soon. It had left Bonnie rather puzzled, but decided to pay no mind to it. He didn't even remember how he had made it back to the pizzeria, the last thing he remembered was Bon yelling at him and calling him an idiot.

"So did I miss anything?" Bonnie asked while they were on break.

Freddy nodded, "The company that bought Larry is moving Foxy to a warehouse and most likely going to attempt to change his appearance to throw ours off. If Larry and Pete can't find a way to hide him, Bon will be coming back to the building with his memory chip before returning to keep Foxy's body safe."

"I hope it doesn't come to that" Toy Chica spoke, "I feel so bad for Mangle and the kits. This has been so hard on them."

Everyone nodded and turned their attention towards Pirate's Cove where they could hear Mangle singing Foxy's song. Meanwhile in Larry's building another fox was singing the same song at the exact same time, but couldn't understand why there was oil sliding down their muzzle. Wiping the oil away Foxy pulled out the picture of his family and lightly kissed it.

"Tomorrow, starts the mad dash to find a way home before they destroy me" Foxy spoke to the picture, "What I wouldn't give to come back home to all of you…"

While Foxy was caught in his emotions Bon listened in the shadows as he heard the humans talk about their plans. What upset the rabbit the most was on how they were planning on burning the building down, claiming that all the bots were lost in the fire, and essentially stealing not just Foxy, but also Pete from their proper franchises.

Everyone needed to be warned, before it was too late.

=End=


	14. We Don't Have Time

We Don't Have Time

A/N: Hello everyone! It's time for some more chaos and all that fun stuff. I'll keep it short this time. I want to thank BewitchingMayham, Wes27, Finnersz, and Venemousbook38 for the use of their characters. Please do check out their works, they're all talented authors! I only own Larry, Vara, and Spike. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

It had been another semi-successful day at Larry's as everyone gathered around for the usual end of day meeting. Wesley had managed to cut Mervin off from his room before the mongoose could escape. Everyone sat around one of the tables as Larry and Pete went over the statistics of what had been going on. Foxy kept looking around feeling uneasy though, Bon had wondered off earlier and he hadn't returned yet. Just as the fox was starting to worry two maintenance men ran out of the hall screaming bloody murder. Foxy rushed into the hall expecting to see Bon standing there, but instead found a folder with a written note, 'show to the others'.

"Foxy, any idea what happened?" Larry called from the room.

Foxy walked back in and set the folder on the table, "I think someone's trying to warn us of something."

Pete opened the folder and started to look through its contents, "When you thought this company couldn't go any lower. Hmm it appears that there's an audio tape as well."

"Allow me" Larry spoke and started to play the tape through the building's sound system.

Everyone listened in horror as the CEO and manager went about their plan, "All we have to do is set the building on fire. Then we claim that Pete and Foxy were lost in the flames. Of course they'll be safe and sound in a warehouse somewhere, and we can do whatever we want with them then. It'll throw their companies off, and we'll have the upper hand."

'Bon must be back at Freddy's telling them what's going on.' Foxy thought and turned his attention to the haunting words he just heard, "What are we going to do? They're going to intend to destroy everyone in this building with no remorse!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we need help on this one." Vara spoke looking at her claws, "Pete, could your company do anything?"

"Unfortunately not, they agreed to loan me to these idiots, until the lease is up they won't be able to help us." Pete sighed.

Bubbles turned to Foxy, "What about Fazbear? Can they help us?"

"I'm sure they would try." Foxy spoke and got up, "Larry, do we have a conference system anywhere?"

The eagle nodded and brought it out, "What do you have in mind?"

Foxy was already dialing the number and was thankful when someone picked up. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a place where-" Chica's voice started.

"Chica, you don't need to do the whole introduction, it's me." Foxy spoke trying to stifle a laugh.

"Foxy!? What on earth are you calling for?" the restored chicken seemed rather surprised.

Foxy's words turned grim, "It has to do with some poor lost unfortunate souls."

Chica on the other end understood the hidden meaning to the phrase and quickly placed the phone call on speaker and called for Freddy and everyone else. Freddy raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what had caused Chica to become so upset to nearly be hysterical. The restored Chicken mouthed the same words Foxy had uttered, and in an instant Freddy was in crisis mode and was the first to speak.

"Is everyone there?" he spoke firmly.

Pete caught the tone in his voice, "Yes we're all here Freddy."

"Good, from what it sounds like everyone is in a serious predicament." Freddy spoke and motioned for everyone to gather around.

"We are" Larry spoke also catching the tone, "I….I have a favor to ask…"

Freddy could tell the eagle was hesitant, "You and the others would find safe refuge here."

Everyone sitting around the table felt their jaw drop at Freddy's words, with the exception of Foxy who was still trying to figure out where Bon had vanished to. Vara was the first to finally speak, "W-Why would you help us? We're supposed to be rivals."

"In a time of idiotic humans, we animatronics do have to stay together" Toy Freddy spoke calmly.

"Granted, not all humans are idiots, just the ones that have started this mess." Toy Chica sighed, "Besides,-"

"One of the main reasons I'm helping is due to the fact that despite the company buying him, Larry is one of us. By extension since you're in his building, you are too. Well Wesley you're an exception you've been one of us since day one."

Wesley chuckled, "We were merely built by the same company. I don't see-"

"It's pointless to argue" Bonnie spoke from the other end, "Freddy is as hard headed as they come."

"So what's the plan then?" Mervin asked finally speaking.

Freddy laughed a little, "I'm glad you asked. If they intend to set the building on fire, and from the sounds of it they'll be doing so soon try to find a place that can be a safe haven. Surely there has to be a hidden room somewhere."

"Wait, how did you know about their plans!? Are you in with them Fazbear!?" Spike snarled.

Freddy fought back his annoyance and almost wanted to laugh as Bonnie's aggression started to show. The purple rabbit wasted no time nearly tearing into the canine and explaining that they got their information from a different source. Everyone had feared that something bad was on the horizon, so they had enlisted Leo and a now recovering Mike's help in order to get some information. The two had hung around the building all day, and Mike was the one who actually managed to record the conversation between the manager and CEO. Spike growled and continued to go at it with Bonnie, it wasn't until Freddy and Larry stepped in that the two continued to snap at one another.

"Barney wanna-be!" Spike snapped trying to get the last word.

Bonnie ignored the dog's words and returned to another side of the office, "At least kids like Barney. They could call you Fluffy and everyone would still run."

Chica looked to Bonnie rather shocked, but turned her attention back to the task on hand. As the two groups of bots talked about what was going to happen, and how they could make things work something watched from the shadows. The figure had been running around all day trying to do all they could to ensure their friends, new and old survived. Hearing the verbal fight between Bonnie and Spike did get them to chuckle slightly, but they didn't have time to be standing around and doing nothing. They had searched the whole building and managed to find a room that was hidden by a trap door. The shadow just had to decide on who to share this knowledge with.

'Maybe Larry, but Pete is also trustworthy….or do I just tell them both' the shadow inwardly groaned.

Foxy had finally noticed the shadow, "Pete, Larry do you think we could find anything in the office?"

The two in charge looked confused at first, but then noticed a faint reflection of something in his eye. Both nodded and made their way for the office only to be greeted by Bon. The shadow looked at the two and motioned for them to follow him, which they did while silence consumed the area around them. Bon finally stopped and moved a few crates away from a hidden door, "I've spent all day searching, but I found a way for everyone to pull the ultimate vanishing act."

"I had almost forgotten about this" Pete looked at the door and pulled it up, "There should be enough room for everyone."

Larry looked to Pete, "You knew about this? Why didn't you tell me!?"

The panda turned towards the eagle, "I was worried something like this could be abused, so I kept quiet about it. We know how unstable Vara and Spike are, if they knew who knows what would have happened."

Bon watched as the two continued to talk and sighed in relief as they ended on good terms. They went back to the main room and explained to Freddy that they had found a room that could be used to keep the others safe from the flames. The restored bear sounded pleased that they found one so quickly. Soon the toys took center stage and explained to Larry and the others the best way to move around so they wouldn't be noticed. They had learned how to quickly move and blend in before they drew attention to themselves.

"So you'll help all of us…..This is truly kind of you" Bubbles spoke still trying to understand.

Fredbear seemed amused and decided to speak, "You will be welcome among us, however there are still rules that you will be expected to abide by. Failure to do so, well I can't even describe what will happen to you. If you can abide by our rules you can stay until another company purchases you, or Fazbear entertainment decides to keep you as part of the lineup."

"What are the rules?" Mervin asked curious.

Golden Freddy stiffed a laugh, "Well explain them when you get here. Foxy can give you a brief run down as well."

"What? You mean that list I ignored every night and still tried to get the guard?" Foxy asked scratching his chin.

Mangle started to laugh and then turned serious, "Yes dear, that one. Also I swear if you pull a stunt like that again you're going to become the mangled mess of this family!"

Foxy winced at her words, "Ye try to do something for yer wife, but in the end it's always the man's fault."

Bubbles and a few others started to laugh, even taking notice that the bots on the other end were laughing as well. Larry tried to stifle his laugh and then turned serious, "Freddy, should I tell them about the three protectors of Fazbear?"

Freddy stopped laughing and thought for a moment, "It should wait until they get a chance to meet all three of us."

Everyone looked curious at the bear's words, but decided to shrug it off and started to ask various questions about what they could expect. Freddy and the others answered honestly, and respectfully for the most part. It wasn't until Spike opened his mouth again bragging about being a better guitarist, that caused a verbal fight between him and Bonnie once more. As the two continued to spit words at one another Foxy started to laugh, "Spike, ye don't get it lad. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Golden Freddy, and Myself were once possessed by the spirits of five children whose lives were taken too soon. As a consequence, we do have what you would call, supernatural abilities."

"You expect me to believe that?" Spike growled.

Foxy crossed his arms, "It would probably just be easier to show you really. Freddy are either of our two teleporting friends well enough to do so?"

Freddy turned to his golden counterpart, "Goldy, can you? I would let Bonnie but he's still recovering, and well…"

"You're worried he would have Spike dismantled in nothing flat? Say no more." Goldy chuckled, "Next time it's your turn, Bonnie."

Spike still remained unconvinced until a golden colored bear appeared in a bright flash of light. Everyone who had yet to meet the golden bear felt their jaws drop to a degree, there was no way this should have been possible. The golden bear laughed and looked around, "With as many as there are, there's no way I would be able to teleport them Freddy."

"Figured as much" the restored bear sighed, "Then we better find a safe route."

"You said another one is capable of teleporting as well?" Bubbles asked.

Goldy nodded, "Under normal circumstances yes, but right now he's still weak and recovering."

Larry, Pete, Mervin, and Wesley knew what the golden bear was talking about, but decided it was best to act like they didn't know anything. Goldy turned to Foxy and pulled something from his suit, "This should help in case you would lose your way. We're counting on you to lead them back, Captain."

Foxy nodded and watched as Goldy vanished as a group of humans entered the building. They were most likely there to remove Foxy and Pete from the building before they decided to torch the place. Foxy felt something snap and revealed his endoskeleton eyes, twitching violently. If he could find a way to help save the others he would gladly do so. Everyone looked to the phone as a young boy mentioned a few words, "Foxy, they're not checking the camera!"

With those words the mechanical fox sprinted towards the men unleashing a hellish scream. They were out of time, they needed to find a way out. Larry and Pete nodded and had the others follow them while Foxy decided to keep the humans busy. Larry stopped though and told Pete to get the others to safety, he couldn't leave Foxy to handle something like this on his own.

=End=


	15. Fires and Foxes

Fires and Foxes

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait I needed to take some time for myself after a few things that have been going on. Now that I'm feeling better a huge stress has been relieved I can start writing again. I want to thank BewitchingMayham, Wes27, Finnersz, and Venemousbook38 for the use of their characters. I own only Vara, Spike, and Larry. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

All systems were active, he was just simply on the hunt for the few humans that had been inconsiderate enough to try and attack his new found friends. Foxy laughed as he watched two men run left around a corner, he was quick to follow them. Releasing another hellish scream his servos seemed to warm up even more at the sounds of the men's cries and frightened screams. Foxy generally hated acting like this, but in order to buy the others time he would become a nightmare if he had to.

"Foxy, calm down!" Bon pleaded from the shadows.

Foxy started to laugh, "No! I'm the only one in this place that can stop them. I won't kill them or injure them too badly."

Bon seemed hesitant at first but sighed, "Please, don't make me stop you in the long run."

"Can't promise anything" Foxy responded and began to chase the humans once more.

The two men that Foxy had locked onto were sent in to retrieve the said animatronic and another one as well. They had heard rumors of the Fazbear models being "Haunted", but now they were certain that the rumors were true. No animatronic would activate and act so erratically. Trying to throw the fox off they decided to split up thinking that Foxy was the only one they needed to worry about. Neither were aware that Larry was up and in a so called "hunting" mode as well. Larry knew he could trust the others in Pete's care, but it was crucial that they got Foxy back to Freddy's in one piece as well. Hearing the humans scream he figured he was getting close and quickly made his way following a few alternate routes he knew along the way.

"Shit it's right on our tail!" one man yelled throwing a fire extinguisher at Foxy.

The other one seemed just as frightened, "We're running out of time!"

Foxy laughed and drug his hook along the wall craving the grating sound it was making, Bon on the other hand was getting to the point he wanted to rip his own ears off. The rabbit understood that it was all part of a fear tactic, but at the same time would it have killed Foxy to remember he was also acting as a vessel for Bon to watch from? Foxy laughed as the men backed themselves into a corner and started to go through his old lines of when he first started functioning.

"W-Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's…..P-P-P-Pi-Pirate's Cove!" Foxy started, and even began to twitch to match the stuttering in his speech.

'You're totally milking it' Bon chuckled slightly.

Foxy continued through his lines getting closer to the two men each time, 'You know it. To think Freddy said I could never act.'

'Winner for the best unsuspected actor goes to, Foxy the Pirate' Bon echoed with a fake announcer voice.

'Zip it small fry.' Foxy warned mentally.

Bon started to laugh a little from within the fox, 'You know very well I could dismantle you here and now in no time flat.'

As the fox continued his internal dialogue with the shadow rabbit the two men took the chance afford to them and ran past Foxy in an attempt to throw them off. Bon phased from Foxy's body and looked towards the two running men, "Swiggity Swoogity, you better get after that booty."

"Hmmm is this another side of a certain rabbit?" Foxy teased.

Bon chuckled, "What, can't have a little fun?"

"You can be quite sarcastic. Just like your brother." Foxy laughed and decided to join in on Bon's comment, "Give me that butt!"

Larry had just entered the hall at the wrong time to hear Foxy call out those words to the humans that just ran past him. The eagle stood there dumfounded as Foxy rushed past him, Bon quickly behind him laughing at what was going on. Larry blinked a few times before rushing after the two trying to keep up with them, "Foxy, fall back!"

Foxy stopped and turned to Larry allowing his eyes to revert, "Why? Can't ye see I'm having the time of me life?"

"You need to get to the safe spot before they torch this place! There's more humans outside, these two were only supposed to move you and Pete from the building." Larry spoke turning towards the two trembling men. Kneeling down before them he revealed his endoskeleton eyes, "Boo."

"Let's get out of here!" the one man screamed.

The other one was at a loss for words, but the animatronics had to stop themselves from laughing as they watched a wet spot appear in the worker's pants. As the two rushed out of the building the smoke detectors started to blare, meaning the building had already been set on fire. Foxy and Larry looked to one another and nodded quickly making their way towards the secret room that had been mentioned.

"Hang a left!" Larry called and followed Foxy to a hidden room where Pete was waiting for them.

"Sounds like you two had some fun." Pete spoke crossing his arms, "Any injuries?"

"None" Larry spoke and pulled the trap door up, "Foxy, inside now!"

Foxy nodded, "What about you two?"

"We'll be down in a moment." Larry spoke as Foxy hurried down the stairs, "Alright Pete, you next."

Pete shook his head and pushed Larry down the open trap door knocking Foxy down in the process, "I'm sorry, but I'm staying behind so you can get out of here."

"Pete!" Foxy looked up at the Panda, "They'll take away who you really are! Would you really give that up just to try and be a better rival? There are better ways!"

Pete remained quiet and slammed the trapdoor shut and locked it ignoring the pounding coming from both Larry and Foxy. The panda then turned to the shadow that was leaning against the walls, "Are you going to try and get me to change my mind?"

"Kinda pointless isn't it? You've made up your mind, and just like Freddy you stick to what you feel is right." Bon spoke, "Knowing Foxy though, he'll make sure the company pays for what they've done somehow."

"So you're understanding of this situation." Pete spoke.

Bon chuckled, "I sacrificed my life for my friends, just as you are now in a sense. It's a shame Foxy really saw you as a friend more than a rival, as did Larry. While they're escaping I'll stick around here until the end."

"Why would you do that?" Pete asked.

Bon looked down laughing sadly, "Because, it's horrible to die alone. Trust me on that one. Foxy, I'll catch up with you in a bit! Keep going down that corridor with the others!"

Foxy nearly jumped at Bon's voice, "Bon what are ye!?"

"The fire won't hurt me, I'm just a shadow in this state. Keep going I'll catch up." Bon spoke and turned his attention to the fire that started to engulf the room.

Bon listened intently as he heard everyone move further down the corridor as he had suggested. Turning towards Pete he felt like he could understand where the panda was coming from. A lot of places were taking drastic measures to try and take on Fazbear, but no one had made it as close as Pete's had. Turning his attention to an idea he decided to speak his mind, "You're a brave bot Pete, I wish I could have had the honor of meeting you physically instead of like this."

"You're too kind, Toy Bonnie." Pete responded as the flames grew close, "So this is how it ends. At least it's not too late for the others, maybe now I'll be the rival Fazbear deserves."

"You already were though." Bon responded sadly and caught up with the others through the shadows while trying to ignore the screams coming from above.

"So now what do we do?" Wesley asked as Foxy and Larry rejoined the group.

Larry looked down trying to find the right words, "Pete, gave his life so we could get out of here. However, I'll be damned if I let that company destroy him and his memory."

Foxy nodded and felt Bon phase back into his body, 'Welcome back, you seem…'

'It was not pleasant; however, I do hear a truck at the end of this tunnel. I can only assume that Freddy sent someone. I'll go check and let you know' Bon responded before phasing back to the shadows.

Foxy blinked a few times and inwardly growled as Vara latched onto him, "I told you several times lass, I'm a taken man."

"Like she would ever know." Vara muttered not letting go.

Larry sighed, "Vara, off. We need to stick together and figure out what our next move is going to be from here."

Foxy and the others nodded and the fox seemed to be alert as Bon returned back to him, 'Well?'

'Mike and Toy Freddy are waiting at the end of the tunnel for everyone.' Bon responded.

Larry looked to Foxy, "What is it?"

"Someone is waiting for us at the end of this tunnel. I'm guessing Freddy sent us a pick up instead of having us try and make it there on our own."

"That was nice of them." Bubbles commented.

Mervin nodded, "Is Freddy usually this nice?"

"Depends some days" Foxy admitted leading the group with Larry next to him, "Chances are Chica had a say in this as well. She can usually keep Freddy in line without having to do much."

Wesley nodded, "Sounds like the two when I remember first meeting them. Foxy…. what's going to happen to us when we get there? Be honest are we really going to find refuge?"

"Everyone will, even Spike the asshole of a dog." Foxy responded firmly, "Freddy is a bear of his word. He'll do what he can to help everyone feel comfortable and welcome. As will the toy models."

Spike growled at Foxy's words, "Well when we get there I'm going to dethrone Fazbear once and for all."

Foxy laughed as they got closer and could hear the rumbling of an engine, "You would be lucky to even make it past Bonnie."

"That Barney wanna-be has nothing on me!" Spike snarled.

Larry tried to hold back a chuckle, "Oh but he does. You could throw any musical instrument at Bonnie and he's a master of it within minutes. His acute hearing also ensures that he knows when something is even slightly out of tune. Can you match that?"

"Shut up, Larry!" Spike growled.

Larry laughed a little as they approached a large moving truck that looked like it had seen better days. Sitting on the edge of the covered bed sat a young man they assumed to be in their late teens. Next to the young man sat a plastic cased bear, which they assumed to be a rendition of Freddy. Foxy felt his jaw fall slightly and quickly rushed over and pulled the young man into a hug, "MIKEY!"

The man who the others assumed was the human Foxy had been worried about watched as Mike laughed a little, "E-Easy there Foxy still recovering!"

Foxy nodded and set the human down and turned towards the plastic bear, "Hello Toy Freddy, how did you manage to get out?"

"We drew straws….I lost" Toy Freddy admitted and looked towards everyone, "It's good to meet you."

"You are?" Bubbles asked.

Larry smiled, "This is Freddy's little brother, Toy Freddy. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Larry." The toy bear responded, "I'll be helping everyone in. It's going to be a bit of a drive, so please be patient, and get comfortable."

Everyone nodded and introduced themselves as Toy Freddy helped them into the back of the truck. The only one who showed disdain towards the bear was Spike, and had to be held back from doing any damage to the toy bear. Vara eyed the bear almost sizing him to Foxy in terms of being worthy of chasing until Foxy mentioned that like himself, Toy Freddy was spoken for.

"Alright, everyone is in." Toy Freddy called to Mike and got into the cab of the truck.

Mike nodded, "Alright then, let's get everyone back."

In the back of the truck everyone sat in silence until Foxy looked around, "So, what's the back story to everyone? We've been together for so long, yet we know so little about one another."

"You think now is a time for a heart to heart?" Spike spat.

Larry sighed, "You know what, Foxy has a point. Who wants to go first?"

Everyone remained silent until Larry sighed softly, "Fine I'll go first then, then someone else can."

The bots looked reluctant, but they knew in the end perhaps if they knew more about one another, it could smooth over possible tension in the future.

=End=


	16. Echoes of Our Pasts

Echo's of Our Pasts

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't forget to update promise, I just have been a little busy. Anyways now that I'm back to this I want to thank BewitchingMayham, wes27, Venomousbook38, and AMangledMisfit (A.K.A Finnersz) for the use of their characters. Please check out their works as well, they're all wonderful authors, and I am honored that they have let me use their characters for story. I only own Vara, Spike, and Larry. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Everyone sat in the back of the truck in silence until Larry started to share his life story. The others had known that he had been a part of Freddy's line up for a while, but they never knew all the details of what his life had been like. They listened intently as Larry told them about being introduced to the others, nearly killing Toy Bonnie twice, his encounter with Springtrap, and finished with the one thing he regretted most. Killing Mangle in front of her own children.

"Wait so you killed someone?" Spike asked.

Larry nodded, "I did, her name was Mangle. I killed her right in front of her two children. It's something that I regret and continues to haunt me to this day."

"Every now and then I still have nightmares about that. How distraught the kits were, and how there wasn't anything I could do." Foxy recollected on the event.

"Sounds like you didn't mean to though" Mervin noted.

Larry nodded, "You're right there Mervin. I was possessed by the shadow of an entity known as Springtrap. He was an evil man, and a twisted bot mixed into one. When I was freed from his control I started to seek my redemption. Alright enough about me. Wesley you were built with Freddy and the other's right?"

Wesley nodded slightly jolting on being called upon so quickly, "Yes, I also knew Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, and the gang as well. When everyone was shipped out I felt alone, but my creator was still there for a while. I was created by a very good person, and I cared for them deeply. However, they were murdered by their brother, and after that I was left to rot inside the same factory where we were created. I even started to go insane, but I have a purpose now…. At least I hope I will when we get to Fazbear's."

"I'm sure you will Wesley" Bubbles tried to be supportive, "I doubt they have anything for a crusty old sailor like me though."

"What's your story, Bubbles?" Vara asked.

Bubbles chuckled a little, "I used to help explore Loch Ness in search of Nessie herself. For some reason the humans thought that a giant fish could possibly pull her out of hiding."

"Did it?" Foxy asked curious.

"Aye it did, I got pictures of Nessie herself. She was a sweet lass, very camera shy. After those pictures though, I vowed to never try and capture her, or take pictures of her again. The humans didn't even notice they were all asleep when she appeared. Probably for the best though. I can't even stomach the thought of what they would have tried to do to her. She'd probably have them sleeping with the fishes haha" Bubbles recalled chuckling a little.

Larry nodded, "That's probably good. Hmmm alright who next."

"I'll go…" Spike grumbled.

Foxy looked at the aggravated canine, "This should be good."

"Shut up you ancient fox." Spike spat and then slumped against the wall, "I wasn't always like this. I used to actually work in a scrap yard. I was built from discarded parts here and there by this one kid. Extremely smart, but got involved with the wrong crowd. Before they were killed, they were actually working on programming me to play the guitar. However, it was never finished which has led to me well…being what I am now."

"Doesn't explain the aggression, or egotistical attitude though" Mervin spoke.

Spike sighed and looked around, "I was all the kid had, he thought the world of me and thought I was perfect. I'm now just realizing that I'm not and I need to get my act together. Try to give that kid something to be remembered by than just an asshole of a bot."

"Ah profanity!" a voice was heard from the truck's cab.

Mervin blinked, "Can they hear us?"

"It's possible" Larry admitted and looked around, "Since you spoke up, Your turn Mervin."

The metal mongoose froze on the spot when his name was even mentioned. He was generally as anti-social as they came, and even found being in the back of a truck with the others uncomfortable. He had no place to run, and no place to hide this time. Sighing he tried to get himself comfortable from the other's gazes, "Well I guess I should start somewhere. Like Larry I have destroyed someone…. I once had a brother. I lost control of myself though, and hurt him badly…. I downloaded his mind into my own. Let's see….. Ah I was sent to a warehouse after that were I met several new friends and bots. We were a lot like a family…. We were then located to a place where I think Lucky was heading to. Unfortunately, a very evil woman got involved with the place. Six human children were killed, and all of us animatronics were. After that I was rebuilt, and placed in Larry's building…"

"I recall hearing about that, in the bot world we called it 'The Great Animatronic Massacre.' I remember how troubled Freddy was when he heard another place had a bloody history like our own." Foxy sighed and looked down, "As one bot from a place with a bad past to another, don't worry you can, and will find redemption."

"Your building has a bloody past?" Vara asked causing the other bots to look at her disbelief, "What? I'm the youngest out of all of you…. I've only heard of Freddy's once or twice."

Foxy looked towards the confused bot and chuckled, "Consider yourself lucky, lass. Seeing how everyone else has shared so far. I guess I'll take my turn. I was added with Chica the Chicken in Fredbear's family diner. Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Bonnie were there before us. That time was nice, we were all getting along for the most part. There was apparently a strong feeling of hatred and distrust between Freddy and Fredbear. Now that I think about it Bonnie and Spring Bonnie couldn't stand one another either. After Fredbear's was closed we were thrown into a new building where we met the toy models, and where tragedy struck as well. A former employee entered the building, and killed five children in cold blood. Bonnie's toy counterpart tried to stop him, but to no avail. I couldn't do anything since I was in the parts room, and considered "deactivated" though I really wasn't."

"What happened after that?" Bubbles asked.

Foxy chuckled slightly, "We were restored and placed back into service. In our last night at that building where the murders happened, Toy Bonnie approached us begging us to help his friends. Freddy reluctantly agreed to it, and within a week the toy models were in our new building. As time went on we came to learn that we were possessed by the children who were murdered, and with the help of our human friends we finally got justice for those poor children. We caused the former employee to hide in an old spring lock suit, and once he moved the locks failed and he was killed."

Mervin almost looked aghast, "Did the children at least find peace?"

Foxy nodded, "Aye, now they're resting in peace, and I'm sure each day they get to play with Freddy and the others. Probably can have all the cake and ice cream they want to."

Vara blinked a few times, "I'm sorry to have brought that up….I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine" Foxy shrugged, "Now then I believe that just leaves you. What's your story?"

Vara looked away pulling her legs up to her chest, "I really don't want to talk about it, nor do I really want to remember."

"You won't be judged for it, Vara." Larry gently encouraged.

Vara looked down and sighed, "I was created by a very unusual person. She loved the idea of the old spring lock suits that Foxy had mentioned. So she salvaged one and used it to create me. I could go from a suit mode to an animatronic in no time flat, and she loved it. However, she had taken me to a convention and I was locked in my suit mode. I couldn't do anything to save her as she was assaulted. The people who hurt her, thinking I was just a person frozen in fear in a suit tried to assault me. When one tried to find the "person" the spring locks failed, and I unintentionally killed them. The humans ran after that and I tried to comfort my creator. After that I was auctioned off."

"Sounds like each one of you has had it rough one way or another" Mike spoke from the truck's cab, "Don't worry the wait is almost over, we're almost there."

Toy Freddy was the next to speak, "If you have any concerns, or other comments don't hesitate to speak up. Freddy will most likely meet us at the door with the others."

While everyone continued to talk and try to get a sense of companionship a shadow listened intently from within their hiding spot. Bon felt for all of them, they had all been through a lot in their own ordeals. Several had seen great loss, others had to do things to protect something they cared about. He could understand their uncertainty, but in a sense he had grown attached to them as well. He didn't care if he had to fight Freddy, he would do whatever he could to help the bots around him.

'You've been awfully quiet Bon.' Foxy thought as he listened to the others talk.

Bon chuckled slightly, 'I've just been thinking is all. With so many more bots I'm worried on what the company will do…. Also we need to find a way to help Pete! We can't let him go like that.'

'I know, Bon. I'll talk to Freddy when things settle down and we get everyone introduced to one another.'

'I hope he listens….I would hate to have to kick his rear.' Bon chuckled.

Meanwhile Mike and Toy Freddy sat in front of the truck and listened as the other bots in the back made small talk with one another. Mike noticed that the toy bear seemed a little discouraged about something, "You okay over there?"

"I'm just worried is all….I think I finally understand why the restored models were so weary of us at first." Toy Freddy admitted.

Mike nodded, "So you're worried that you and the other's might get replaced? Is that where you're going with this?"

The plastic cased bear nodded causing Mike to smile sadly, "You know that won't happen. Jeremy sure as hell won't allow it."

Toy Freddy nodded and looked out the window as they started to pass areas that seemed familiar to him. He recognized some spots of the woods where he and the others had hidden during their escape from the warehouse, and their doom. Passing past the sign that was in front of the town he started to recall more of the memories from that time. He had been grieving the loss of his best friend, who he didn't deserve. He had no idea what he was doing, but somehow he managed to get everyone to Freddy's. The whole time had been a scary ordeal for him, he felt like his restored counterpart hated him. Yet, in due time Freddy had taught him how to be a better bear, and leader. The two may have hated one another at first, but now the toy bear definitely saw the restored icon as his hero. He watched as Mike pulled into the building parking lot, they were home.

They had finally brought Foxy home.

In the process they had even freed other bots, and saved them from being turned to scrap. Mike stopped the truck and got the back open with Toy Freddy's help. The hard cased bear lowered the ramp that the others would use to get out of the truck bed. As soon as everyone was off he took off his top hat and bowed, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. We do hope that you'll enjoy your stay with us."

Everyone looked at the building in awe, they were in the presence of some of the most beloved bots in the country, no the world. Everyone but Larry, Foxy, and Toy Freddy froze as a large brown bear started to approach them. To the left of him was a golden colored bear that bore a black top hat and bowtie, and to the right was a yellow bear who bore a purple top hat and bowie. Wesley felt his jaw drop realizing who the yellow colored bear was, Fredbear.

The three bears stopped in front of the group and Freddy looked like he was about ready to speak. The air around them was tense, but not as tense as the servos and joints in the bots that were coming face to face with the legend himself for the first time.

'So that's Freddy Fazbear himself…' Mervin, Bubbles, Vara, and Spike thought.

=End=


	17. Welcome to Freddy's

Welcome to Freddy's

A/N: I think I'm getting back into the swing of things. Watch as that all gets ruined if I get this part time job…. Any who enough about that. As always I want to thank BewitchingMayham, Wes27, Venomousbook38, and AMangledMisfit A.K.A Finnersz) for the use of their characters. I only own Spike, Vara, and Larry. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Freddy looked at the group of bots before him, they looked like they all had some dark secrets of their own that weighed on them. However, seeing Foxy home was a relief to him, and he was happy to see that Larry was well. Bonnie was indeed right though, Wesley was indeed a sight for sore eyes, and he was glad that they had finally crossed paths again.

"Should we show them inside?" Toy Freddy asked.

Freddy nodded and turned his attention to the group once more, "Please follow us, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Here you will find refuge and a safe haven."

"Thank you for taking us in Mr. Fazbear" Vara spoke timidly.

Freddy started to laugh, and for some reason the deepness of it resonated deep within the new bots. Spike suddenly found himself losing all interest to even try and take Freddy on. Wesley was happy to hear Freddy laugh once more after several years of being alone. Mervin felt like he picked up something else resonating from within the large brown bear, but couldn't place a finger on it. Vara blinked wondering why her comment was so funny until Toy Freddy explained it to her, "No one has ever called him that. We just call him Freddy."

"Then what name do you go by?" Spike asked curious.

"Freddy." The toy bear responded.

Fredbear started to laugh, "Now don't go confusing them just yet. I go by Fred or Fredbear, and Golden Freddy over here."

"You can just call me Goldy like everyone else does." Goldy responded.

Everyone nodded and started to follow the three bears into the building. Everyone had several questions about the bots, and the place they had just entered. Walking through the main lobby they noticed how there were posters of the entire group together with multiple sayings. There were also individual posters showing the restored model and their toy counterpart. Vara had found the one of Chica and Toy Chica to catch her interest the most, it had the two standing there with their cupcake in hand, on the bottom it simply read "Let's Eat, and Party!"

"This room is the general area where most of us perform. The Prize corner is also located in this area as well. Wesley, I'm sure you'll find this area to be to your liking." Freddy spoke as everyone crowded into the large room. They looked around and noticed that there were games upon games. Wesley was happy that he was already given somewhere to watch over.

"Hello!" a voice called.

Another one responded, "Hi!"

Everyone turned their attention to two children animatronics that stood there with balloons. Foxy smiled and pulled the two into a hug, "BB, JJ! I never thought I would be happy to see you again!"

"Hi Foxy!" The Balloon children laughed as the fox set them down, "We missed you! Oh you brought new friends!"

"Freddy, who are these two?" Mervin asked.

"This is Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl. We call them BB and JJ though. They oversee the game area for the most part, but with how busy the place has become they need all the help they can get." Freddy spoke.

BB and JJ nodded, "So if you'd like to help out we appreciate it!"

Wesley nodded, "I'll be more than happy to help, also I think Bubbles would love to help as well."

Bubbles perked up a little, "But-"

"Then we'd love to have you two with us!" BB responded laughing slightly.

Wesley and Bubbles both nodded happy to find a place where they would fit in so quickly. As they started to get used to the area the others started to look around the main room. Up on the show stage they noticed two chicken animatronics talking among themselves about something. Vara was starting to make her way towards the stage until she felts something connect with her knees and caused her to collapse.

"Get crowbarred you vile creature!" an upset Morgan snapped.

Vara looked at the young bot confused, "What did-"

"Have another!" Faye yelled and hit Vara once more.

For some reason the second hit caused Vara to malfunction and she lunged for the kits. Foxy quickly intervened and stopped her by taking the hit himself, but still held to his value to never hit a female. Turning to the kits, "Why on earth did you two do that!?"

"We thought-" Morgan started realizing what they had done.

Faye looked down remorseful, "We're sorry Papa, we know you can't fight a woman…"

"He won't, but I will." A familiar voice spoke, "You poor dear, I'm so sorry for the damage my children have caused. I'll try and go easy on you so it's not worse."

Foxy looked as Mangle stood in front of him and the kits with a staff in hand. From the looks of it she had been fully restored, and quite upset with the situation. Foxy grabbed the kits and threw them onto the show stage so they wouldn't get in the way. His attention then turned to Mangle who was fending off the malfunctioning Vara without hurting her anymore. Vara's attacks were extremely unstable and unpredictable, yet somehow Mangle managed to avoid them with ease. Vara tried to tackle Mangle, but in doing so she left herself exposed to the white vixen. Catching a gap in the support frame Mangle managed to throw Vara to the ground and found her reset button. The bot started to spaz out until she went limp, and then sat back up rubbing where she had been hit by the crowbars, "I….I didn't hurt anyone did I?!"

"No sweetie you didn't." Mangle responded gently and offered her hand, "I will ensure that my children learn their lesson. I'm so sorry that they attacked you like that."

Vara blinked, "Y-You must be Mangle then, Foxy's wife."

"That's right. I heard that you tried to hit on my husband quite often." Mangle stated.

Larry was quick to Vara's defense, "She did, but Foxy never swayed. Also Vara really never meant to, it's a glitch with her system that no one bothered to patch out."

Mangle nodded and helped Vara up, "FAYE, MORGAN! Come apologize, NOW!"

Everyone watched as Faye and Morgan walked towards Vara shame evident in their motion. As the kits apologized Vara knelt down to their level and pulled them into a hug telling them that it was alright, and she probably deserved it anyways. Everyone was pulled back to attention as Freddy cleared his voice box. The bots started to become introduced to one another, but Freddy had taken notice someone was missing.

"Where has that troublesome rabbit gone now…" Freddy groaned.

Everyone watched as a thin puppet like animatronic floated towards Freddy, "I asked him to do something for me. So if you're going to have a fit, then direct it at me."

"Larry, who's that?" Mervin asked.

Larry looked towards the puppet, "That's the Marionette, they're the one that gave life to the restored and toy models. Trust me you do not want to get on their bad side, because if Goldy or the others don't get you… They will."

"Don't paint me in such a bad light" Mari chuckled and looked towards the refuge bots, "Welcome, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to seek me or Goldy out. We're in the Prize Corner."

Everyone nodded understanding, and found the puppet to be quite a soothing character to be around. Chica and Toy Chica were next to approach the group and welcomed them warmly. Instantly they started to talk to Vara, and wanted to make sure they were okay. Vara was shocked that everyone had been so kind to her so far regardless of the kits, "I-I'm fine…. H-Honestly I envy you two."

"Oh?" Chica asked confused.

Vara nodded, "Neither of you are over sexualized. I mean look at me! I'm not fit for a kids place."

"It's okay! We know someone who can help." Toy Chica responded cheerfully, "You can be redesigned however you want."

"R-Really?" Vara asked surprised.

Chica nodded, "We'll show you the parts catalog. Pick out whatever you want, and when it gets here Bonnie and Bon can have it put together in no time!"

Foxy chuckled, "Speaking of that rabbit, any idea when he'll be back? I'm sure someone's waiting for him so they can actually come out of hiding."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

Foxy started to laugh, "You see, Bon is extremely shy when Bonnie isn't around to support him. You could say the poor rabbit has PTSD from what happened to him."

"That's one way to put it" Goldy responded and noticed Bonnie had finally emerged from one of the back rooms, "Mari he's back."

"Oh good." Mari responded and caught the rabbit with a wire, "GET OVER HERE!"

Bonnie let out a scream of utter surprise and landed before the group looking agitated, "Really? I couldn't just even get a minute?"

"Lighten up a little." Mari responded patting them on the head.

Bonnie scowled and was thankful when Freddy helped him up, he turned his attention to the group of bots standing in front of him, "Nice to have faces to go with the names. Hello again Mervin, Wesley, Larry."

"Hello again, Bonnie. You look a little worse for wear." Larry spoke concerned.

Bonnie chuckled, "I've been trying to keep this place running. Kinda sucks when you're the only one that can fix stuff around here the correct way."

"I told you that ski-ball game was possessed" Goldy uttered crossing their arms, "How was I SUPPOSED to know it was going to shoot out tickets like a machine gun?"

Freddy chuckled a little at the memory, "Poor Leo didn't even know what hit him, that's what made it even worse."

Larry turned his attention to Spike, "Spike you said you worked at a junkyard right? How handy are you with repairs?"

Spike jumped a little, "I would say pretty decent? Hey ummm Bonnie all those insults…I…"

Bonnie raised his hand and shook his head, "No need to apologize, all of us heard your histories. I applaud you for trying to change, and as for learning the guitar I'm sure my little brother and I can teach you if you'd like. Speaking of which….Bon!?"

At that instant everyone watched as a blue hard cased rabbit poked their head from the hallway. Blinking a few times the toy rabbit started to approach everyone, and even seemed to regain their confidence. Though as soon as they were close to Bonnie they seemed to shy a little. Foxy tilted his head and figured that the first thing Bon recalled when entering his own body was how he lost in the first place, hence why he was clinging to Bonnie like a life line.

"So who's this?" Spike asked.

Larry chuckled, "That's Toy Bonnie, or Bon as he prefers to be called."

Bon nodded, "You don't remember me do you?"

"We've met?" Spike asked rather surprised.

Bon chuckled and reverted to his shadow form, "Remember me now?"

The refuge bot's felt their jaws drop as they watched Bon phase back to his body. Several questions started forming, like how on earth was that even possible? Did it hurt? How many other bots could do the same thing? Mervin blinked recalling how Foxy had shared some of the Toy Rabbit's story on their way to the building. He was actually happy to finally meet the toy rabbit in their true form than just a shadow.

"Think they should know now, Freddy?" Larry asked.

Freddy nodded, "Now that all of you are here, we can tell you about the protectors of Fazbear. This whole time you had one of them watching over you."

"You mean that pipsqueak?" Spike asked rather shocked.

Bonnie started to get defensive, "Watch it."

Bon chuckled, "Don't let my size fool you. Out of the three of us, I'm the strongest and one you really have to watch for. Remember how your voice box got distorted? How you would occasionally fall apart? Or what about that time I locked you in Foxy's room?"

Spike instantly shut up, "Who are the other two then?"

"That would be Fredbear and myself" Freddy spoke, "We'll let you guys get settled in for the rest of the night. If you have any questions just ask us."

Everyone nodded and started to explore the building on their own and getting to know the resident bots. Chica and Toy Chica helped Vara build a new body, and look for herself so she felt comfortable in her own suit. Spike had quietly gotten to work repairing some games that had apparently gone out of order. Wesley and Bubbles started to joke around and play with the Balloon Children. Bonnie and Bon decided the best thing for them to do for the time being was just sleep. Mervin started to play with the kits, who were absolutely amazed with his magic tricks. Mari and Goldy watched from the Prize Corner as everyone interacted with one another. Meanwhile in another room Foxy got ready to make his plead with Freddy. Mangle was even surprisingly supportive of his idea.

All they had to do was get Freddy on board.

Foxy was determined, they had to save Pete.

=End=


	18. Getting Down to Business

Getting Down to Business

A/N: Hello everyone! Well it's been awhile since I updated….. Kinda? Anyways I want to thank BewitchingMayham, Wes27, AMangledMisfit, and Vemomousbook38 for the use of their characters. I only own Crackers, the kits, Vara, Larry, Spike, and Leo. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

"What if he says no though?" Foxy thought as he paced about the den in Pirate's Cove.

Mangle sighed softly, "Since when have you ever listened though? This is something you obviously care about."

"He sacrificed himself to save us…..He pulled a Toy Bonnie and then some." Foxy sadly chuckled.

Mangle nodded understanding, "I'm sure Freddy will listen, if not Mari and Goldy will, as will the others."

"Yet Freddy has the last say in matters like this." Foxy sighed and leaned against the wall, "I wouldn't be able to go alone either, I would probably have to take Bon with me. Which I'm sure Bonnie will protest."

"Don't be so sure about that, Foxy." A familiar voice spoke as Bonnie walked into the Den.

"How did-" Foxy started.

Bonnie chuckled, "Sensitive hearing, remember? As for Bon he's pretty much decided that if you go to save Pete he's going with you. Honestly he's too emotionally involved now not to. I'll help you with Freddy though, he has a harder time if someone else will apply a little pressure on the matter."

"Thank you, Bonnie. I know it's not easy to ask of you to do this.." Foxy looked down.

The lavender rabbit chuckled, "I haven't been a thorn in his side for some time, this would be a fun time to do so. Besides with my help you and Mangle have a better chance of him listening…Well hopefully."

Foxy nodded and gathered his strength and steeled his resolve. To his surprise everyone else was already waiting for him outside of Pirate's Cove. Bon nodded and stood next to Foxy's side while Mangle stood on the other. To his surprise Cracker's landed on the older fox's shoulder, and started to sing drunken sailor. Everyone followed the worn fox which gave him a sense of confidence. Mangle took his hand in hers and faced forward towards their goal. Foxy had learned that since he had been stolen Freddy would spend most of the night with Chica in silence. Before they could make it to where Freddy was, someone hugged the fox's legs, "Foxy!"

Foxy stopped and looked down, "Leo, it's good to see you lad."

Leo grinned and looked towards where everyone was heading, "You're off to see Freddy huh? He seemed to be troubled…..Is something going on?"

"Well, let's just say I need to talk to Freddy about something." Foxy responded, "I'm probably going to be leaving again for a while."

"How come?" Leo blinked.

Toy Freddy chuckled slightly, "Foxy is going to probably run off to save a new friend. Even if they are a rival to this franchise."

"Ooohhhh" Leo smiled, "Well go get em Foxy!"

"Thank you, Leo." Foxy smiled and messed with his hair.

The young boy nodded and walked off towards Jeremy and Mike. The refuge bots blinked a few times trying to make sense on why these humans seemed so important to Freddy and the others. Their questions were answered as Toy Chica explained who the three were. Jeremy was the manager who ensured that everyone was taken care of. Mike was a kind person, and everyone cared for him and fretted since he was still recovering. Then there was Leo, the one they were the most protective of especially Mari and Golden Freddy. Vara found it sweet that everyone cared for these three humans, even Spike was rather touched. They watched as the young boy actually pulled a handmade Golden Freddy plush, and handed it the puppet. Everyone's attention turned as they heard a deep laugh, indicating that Freddy was near.

Foxy sighed and turned his attention to Freddy who came out of the hall, with Chica by his side. The worn down fox knew he had to do something, if he didn't he felt like it would be like an insult to Pete's memory. Looking Freddy dead in the eye he decided to finally speak his mind, "Freddy, I'm going to do something, and you're probably not going to like it."

"Oh?" Freddy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Foxy nodded, "I want to save Pete, to leave him like this would be an insult to his memory!"

"Foxy…" Freddy groaned.

Foxy didn't back down though, "I don't care if you're on board or not, but I'm going to do it. Pete gave his life so we can live! I'll be damned if I let that company ruin his name and legacy!"

"Foxy, calm down." Freddy's voice boomed causing the fox to nearly jolt.

The older fox noticed that Freddy's shadow was now standing before him, what he didn't expect though was for Bon and Fredbear to be standing in front of him, as if to shelter him. The three shadows stared one another down until Freddy had decided to pull back a bit. Bon and Fredbear phased back to their own forms and crossed their arms. Freddy sighed understanding that everyone was on Foxy's side.

"I'm not too thrilled about this, but I know if I don't do something someone will be a constant pain in my side." Freddy looked at Bonnie who seemed pleased that Freddy called him such a thing.

Foxy looked to the restored bear shocked, "Who are you and what have you done with Freddy?"

"I value my sanity, I know a certain rabbit could destroy it easily." Freddy spoke.

Bonnie chuckled, "I could do so without even trying. Seriously Freddy, that warry of me?"

Freddy nodded, "If you're doing this though Foxy. I want one of the shadows with you."

"I want Bon to go with me, he knows the stakes involved." Foxy responded and Bon nodded.

Freddy nodded, "Fair enough, I feel more comfortable with sending our strongest shadow with you. However, the issue of travel…"

"Leave that to me." Goldy spoke and approached everyone as a plush bear once more.

Freddy tried to stifle a laugh, "What are you doing like that?"

"You're just jealous because I'm cute and huggable." Goldy responded and jumped up on Bon's shoulder, "I already have the location of where Pete's from. We don't have much info on the bot's though."

"Guess we'll just find out the hard way." Bon responded.

Toy Freddy still looked concerned and turned to the three humans that were watching from the door, "Hey Jeremy, that spare phone you put on your plan for us. Can we use it?"

"What for?" Jeremy asked approaching the group.

Foxy was understanding, "In case we need something, so that everyone is a phone call away and can help."

Jeremy sighed and handed the phone to Foxy, "Just don't destroy it, alright?"

Foxy nodded and left with Mangle at his side to get ready to leave once more. To his dismay Faye and Morgan were up and trying to understand what was going on. Faye instantly hugged Foxy's legs hoping that it would get him to stop for a moment. The fox sighed and picked up the kits and carried them towards the den. Though they interacted in silence, the kits knew something was going on. Foxy placed them on their beds and started to tuck them in.

"Papa?" Faye asked.

Foxy kissed her forehead, "Go to bed Faye, I have to go away for a bit to make sure some bad humans pay for what they have done."

"You're not going to kill anyone are you?" Morgan asked sitting up.

Foxy shook his head, "I won't be killed anyone, I've had enough blood on my hands over the years."

"Good." The kits responded in unison and started to settle down.

Mangle watched feeling slightly relieved to watch the two kits settle down and fall asleep. Being pulled into a hug by Foxy she tried to keep herself in check, she didn't like the idea of him leaving already. She had managed to make it this far, all she could do now is hope that he would be home quicker than before. They had been apart for several months now, but within just one night he was leaving once more.

"I know you don't want me to go" Foxy responded quietly.

Mangle nodded, "I really don't, but I know this is what you believe in. I just hope you can be home quicker this time."

"Aye, I missed you and the kits so much…..Bon had actually hidden things within my suit of everyone."

"That little rabbit can be such a sweetheart…"

"And a total nightmare for others" Foxy commented and kept Mangle close to him, "With Goldy's help though…..We shouldn't be gone too long."

"I would hope not." Another voice responded.

The two foxes turned and noticed the refuge bots standing before them. Larry seemed rather pleased and looked to Mangle, "You are one lucky vixen you know that? They don't make bot's like him anymore."

"I know, he's a limited edition" Mangle gently teased, "It is a relief to see that everyone is alright though, and in one piece."

Spike nodded, "I know we've had our differences in the past, but make sure you save Pete before it's too late."

"And make sure that dreaded company falls for what they have done to humans, and animatronics everywhere." Bubbles spoke.

Vara nodded, "Please, don't let them take us away and hurt us."

"If you could….if you can find their files….can you see if you can find someone for me?" Mervin asked.

Wesley laughed faintly, "Foxy, thank you for bringing me home."

Foxy nodded, "We'll do what we can. This company started an all-out war, and it's up to us to finish it."

"Very wise words, Foxy." Fredbear spoke approaching with both Freddy and Toy Freddy.

Freddy then explained with his toy counterpart that Rex had been called in to help as well. They would use the cellphone Jeremy provided as a means of keeping in touch, and as a way to keep track of where the small group of bots was. Everyone watched as Mari approached the group holding Goldy in their arms. The golden bear nodded and jumped from the puppet's arms to Foxy's shoulder. Bon soon appeared as his shadow form, but then reverted back to his regular body.

"Bon, ye sure about the attire choice?" Foxy asked.

Bon nodded, "It can phase with me, therefor no limp lifeless body lying around and taking up space."

"That's good at least" Foxy commented and turned towards the door, "Well….shall we?"

Goldy nodded, "But perhaps we should wait a moment?"

"Hmmm?" Foxy asked.

Before the fox could respond Leo, Mike, and Jeremy started walking towards the door. Jeremy sighed and looked to Foxy, "Just don't do anything too reckless, alright? The legal battle is almost over, and things are not looking good for that other company. There have been some serious allegations against them, even worse than what we've had."

"What could be worse than a former employee killing a bunch of kids? Or then their child trying to do the same thing?" BB asked.

Jeremy looked a little uncomfortable at first but then turned his attention to the toy models, "One of the data-bases you were tied into was the registered sex offenders list. You were able to detect predators from a mile away, and they knew that. This place has released a list of their employee's. Several of them were on that very same data-base, and guess what for."

"Those poor children…" JJ looked down.

Larry looked mortified, "I didn't even-"

"It's alright Larry." Freddy responded gently, "We didn't either until recently. They have also had other cases of theft against them, but the bot's in question went "missing" usually to some freak accident or fire."

"Just like Pete…." Spike looked troubled, "Can we really stop them?"

"Won't know unless we try." Bon responded sounding optimistic.

Bonnie nodded, "I'll be helping Rex when he gets here with a few others. Be careful out there, I would hate to have to give more people nightmares for hurting any of you."

Mike chuckled a little, "I think Jeremy's getting sick just from there mere thought."

"Sorry" Bonnie sounded remorseful.

Jeremy shrugged, "It is what it is. I don't hold it against you guys."

"Good luck" Leo smiled and took Mari's hand in his own, "We'll be waiting for you to come home."

Foxy, Goldy, and Bon nodded, and quietly left the building.

Goldy had already looked into the location, and knew where they were going. With a slightly chuckle he placed a stuffed paw on Foxy and Bon and teleported them away from their home.

'Just hang in there Pete. We're coming' Foxy thought.

=End=


	19. Unusual Help

Unusual Help

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another update. I'm not sure if anyone has noticed but I started another series that goes hand and hand with this one. Feel free to check it out, Holiday's tries to look into the more human aspect of the lives of Jeremy, Mike, and Leo. As always I want to thank BewitchingMayham, AMangledMisfit, Wes27, and Venemousbook38 (Pete, and now Sarah) for the use of their characters. I only own Larry, Vara, Spike, and Leo. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Foxy, Goldy, and Bon waited until night came around before they decided to make their move. Throughout the day they watched as several animatronics inside tended to children and adult alike. However, they seemed to notice that one was apparently in charge, but only seemed to be doing their work halfhearted. Bon had managed to sneak into the building and learned a bit about this animatronic sloth, for starters her name was Sarah, and second her and Larry were together.

"She won't handle news well then" Goldy commented.

Foxy nodded, "Aye, but she may be able to help us if we can find Pete's body before it's too late."

"And how do you plan on getting her to help us?" Goldy asked.

Foxy peered through a window and looked as everyone was shut down except for Sarah, "We talk to her calmly, and if things escalate…"

"IF they do, I'll handle it." Bon spoke gently and looked through the window as well, "She's crying. She heard about what happened, and how something so horrible could befall someone."

Goldy looked at the shadow rabbit, "Your sensitive hearing is quite useful. Can you hear what she's saying?"

"Not well." Bon sighed and turned to Foxy, "Shall we?"

Foxy nodded and allowed the shadow to phase back into him, and felt Goldy cling to his shoulder as they approached the main entrance. They had managed to stay hidden thanks to advice given to them by the other toy models. Foxy had made a mental note to thank them more personally when they returned home once more. Once they got to the front door he gently tapped on the glass hoping to catch the sloth's attention. Feeling her gaze fix on him he mentally groaned, getting the feeling that Bon would indeed be pulled into action once more.

"What are you doing here? You have no business here." Sarah spoke through the glass door.

Foxy sighed and shook his head, "Please, miss. This is about Pete."

"I know that Freddy destroyed him!" Sarah snapped.

Foxy looked shocked, "What? That's not true at all!"

"You can't fool me!" Sarah responded and opened the door and charged at the fox.

Foxy barely avoided being struck by her three claws and landed on his side causing Goldy to fall off his shoulder, "Please, I'm telling the truth!"

"I don't believe you!" Sarah responded and went to strike the Fox only to hit something else.

Bon had managed to rephrase back to his usual form and had blocked the hit, "Please, he's telling the truth! I was with Pete before he forced me to leave!"

"I don't believe you!" Sarah yelled and swung at the toy rabbit once more.

Bon sighed softly and blocked the hit and knew he had to do something, "What if I showed you instead?"

Sarah stopped her attack and looked at the toy rabbit puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Foxy got up Goldy resting on his shoulder once more, "The toy models like Bon here, have a unique memory chip that allow them to record and store memories. It was enacted since they were the first ones who could detect predators from a mile away. He can show you what really happened, if you'll let us."

Sarah seemed hesitant at first, but she wanted to desperately know what truly happened to Pete. Sighing she agreed and lead the small group to a small room that had a computer. Goldy despite the plush form he was in managed to connect Bon to the computer and access his memory database. He and Foxy then stood outside of the room while Sarah started to watch through the whole time they had spent at Larry's and the various interactions they had with the Panda. Looking around the two noticed how well maintained the building was, and just like Freddy's there were drawings that were made by affectionate children of them and their favorite characters.

"I would say this is our best rival truly." Foxy sighed happily.

Goldy nodded, "Indeed, they are as popular as we are. I hope that they continue to be as well."

"I heard the big three now are Freddy's Pete's, and of course Chuckey's. With the later being the least popular." Foxy commented.

Meanwhile Sarah continued to watch as the final moments Bon had been with Pete were revealed to her. She could see the sad expression hidden deep within his eyes and voice. Listening to the conversation between the two she realized that Bon had stayed with him so he wouldn't have died "alone". Though Pete wouldn't admit it, he probably had appreciated the company before the worst had happened. What surprised her though is that Bon had more footage of while the fire closed in Pete had pulled out a picture of everyone back home and seemed to whisper something. As the memory ended she unplugged Bon from the computer and hugged him, "Thank you."

"Huh?" Bon blinked, "What for?"

"For staying with him like that. You seem to understand rather well what he was going through. I'll help you and your friends find him, if that company has tampered with him any…I should be able to reverse it." Sarah responded.

Bon nodded and opened the door chuckling as he noticed Foxy and Goldy looking at the pictures that children had drawn, "Hey Foxy, Goldy. She's on board with us."

"Really?" Foxy turned and looked at the toy rabbit.

Bon nodded, "She saw his last moments. What's the next move?"

"We're still waiting from Freddy and the others about where the warehouse is." Goldy responded.

Sarah nodded and joined the three bots back in the main room, "I'm sure things will be okay while I'm gone. The humans know how to cook, and the management is fair."

"So what all do you do here?" Foxy asked rather curious.

Sarah looked around, "I help cook the burgers in the back, and I help Pete out a lot as well. I was designed to be a cook and singer. Though over time I became a mother figure to everyone here. To know something has happened to Pete though, I just want to tear them to shreds."

Goldy chuckled, "You remind me of Chica, she's very much the same way. Though the mother figure of our group is mostly Mari."

"Mari?" Sarah asked.

Bon nodded, "The Marionette, they gave us life. They also helped the children who were murdered move on. They're very close to Goldy here. A lot like you and Pete are. In fact most of the bots have someone very close to them. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica are together, Freddy and Chica have been inseparable. Foxy and Mangle have a family together now with two kits. BB and JJ are always together, Goldy and Mari are probably the sweetest though since they're both so awkward with their affections."

"What about you?" Sarah asked curious.

Bon's ears drooped a little but then he perked right back up, "I have my big brother, he's always watching out for me. As long as he's near I'm always happy."

Foxy smiled and felt cell phone that Jeremy had lent them start to go off, "Goldy."

Goldy nodded and grabbed the phone and put it on speaker, "We're all here. What did you find?"

"We have a location of the warehouse. Where you able to talk to whoever's in charge at Pete's right now?" Freddy's voice echoed through the phone.

Sarah listened to the voice that came from the other end, "Yes, my name is Sarah. I'm the second in charge here. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Ms. Sarah. I hope that my three friends have been respectful to your home and establishment. We have located where they have put Pete from an unusual tip. I must warn you that it's not a pretty sight. Rex has confirmed that the call has originated a few towns over in the port district." Freddy spoke, "Please use caution. Foxy, Goldy, Bon, I know this is a bit to ask of you, but protect Sarah with your life."

"We understand." Bon responded, "Do we know anything else?"

"Not yet sadly." Bonnie spoke through the phone, "However Rex has managed to hack into the warehouse cameras. When you get there we can assist you on where to go. If we find anything else we'll let you know."

Everyone nodded and the call was ended. Sarah wrote a letter to the others and management explaining what was going on. With the letter finished Goldy looked at the address that had been sent through a text. It was indeed a few towns over and it would take quite a bit of energy to get there. The gold bear sighed and looked around for something he could drain some energy from. His attention was turned towards a power box outside and without much thought he teleported next to it.

"What is he doing?" Sarah asked.

Foxy watched as Goldy came back down Bon catching him, "He's gathering energy. It's going to drain him a little to teleport us that far. Unless….Bon shadow form!"

Bon nodded and turned to his shadow form and phased into Foxy's body. Goldy thanked the toy rabbit now realizing he would only be exerting the energy to teleport two full bots instead of three. Sarah looked amazed as they were engulfed in a bright light, and to find herself in front of a warehouse just a few seconds later.

"How-" Sarah started.

Foxy laughed a little, "Goldy here is one of the two bots at Fazbear's that can teleport at will. The other is Bonnie, though he's not fully able to due to still recovering."

"I see….so this is the place." Sarah looked at the doors in front of them, "Allow me."

Everyone watched as the animatronic sloth cut the lock off with her claws, seeming to take great pleasure in doing so. Bon phased out of Foxy and into the building to listen for any signs of humans, however the building was rather quiet except for what sounded like someone crying somewhere deep within the warehouse. Curiosity was calling to the rabbit, but he knew he needed to focus for the time being. Returning back outside he reported his findings, "Didn't hear a human in sight, not even a heartbeat…..But I did hear someone crying. I don't know who they are but they sounded really sad."

"Male, female?" Foxy asked.

Bon thought for a moment, "Female…..there's more than one bot locked away in there! We're not just rescuing Pete anymore are we?"

Foxy thought for a moment, "I guess not. Pete is still a top priority, but let's see if we can also find this crying bot of yours."

Everyone nodded and pushed open the doors being greeted by several large crates stacked upon one another. They knew that they were most likely over their heads, but they needed to find Pete, and save what other bots they came across. Foxy recalling something Mervin said quickly grabbed the phone and called the pizzeria once more, "Can you put Mervin on the phone? I need to talk to him."

Mervin was called forth and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Mervin, you said you wanted me to look for someone right? I never got the chance to ask who." Foxy responded looking around a few of the crates right at the entrance.

"Someone who is very close to me…" Mervin spoke softly, "I'll have someone text you the information. I really don't want to say too much.."

"Fair enough." Foxy spoke and hung up, "Goldy….is this what Hell looks like?"

Goldy looked up towards the upper crates, "To any of us, you could say that. With Bon's sensitive hearing and Sarah's strength and knowledge of Pete….We'll find him."

"Let's hope we can find the crying bot Bon mentioned as well." Foxy muttered and turned towards an aisle lined with more crates.

Everyone gathered around and started to go over a plan on what to do, and to stay close to one another so that they didn't get lost. They had no layout of the building they were in, and quite frankly it left both Foxy and Bon rather uneasy. With most buildings they could find the blueprints and create a digital map, they were in the dark this time around though. Sighing Foxy found a flashlight near the door and turned it on, "Let's go."

=End=


	20. Into the Warehouse

Into the Warehouse

A/N: Hello everyone! I had a little motivation left, so here's another chapter. As they get deeper into the warehouse what could they possibly find? I'm not telling though. As always I want to thank BewitchingMayham, Wes27, AMangledMisfit, and Venemousbook38 for the use of their characters. I only own Spike, Vara, Larry, and Rex. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Foxy looked around the main aisle between the crates as everyone stayed close as not to get separated. Bon had decided to phase back to his normal body and allowed Goldy to sit on his shoulder. Sarah continued to look around and realized that there were several crates containing numerous things. Part of her was wondering how many of the crates truly contained animatronics.

"Bon, do you hear that crying bot?" Foxy asked.

Bon shook his head, "Not right now, it was faint when I first heard it. If I hear it again though I'll let you know."

"Your sensitive hearing is quite useful." Sarah admitted and looked around, "There are so many crates. How are we going to find him?"

"We will, don't worry." Goldy responded and looked at the crates above them, "There has to be a system."

Just as those words were spoken the cell phone started to go off once more. Quickly Bon answered it, "Hello?"

"Good, you guys still have signal." Rex spoke on the other end, "I'm sure that you guys are in the warehouse already. I'm sure you've also realized the massive amount of crates in there, and probably thinking about how to locate anything."

"You're good." Foxy uttered, "Well?"

"Have no fear, we have it figured out!" Rex laughed over the phone, "They store all the animatronics in the central part of the warehouse. What you see around you is just extra stuff including props, costumes, and even a spare endoskeleton here and there. The toys are still working on creating a map of the place. In the meantime we'll be watching through their camera system."

"Thanks Rex." Goldy responded and hung up, "So we need to find the central part of the warehouse."

Sarah nodded, "I can only wonder how many bots are in here. We need to free them."

Everyone nodded and started to make their way towards what they were hoping was the central part of the warehouse. Along the way the heard the groans of some of the crates as they threatened to fall and crush whatever was below them. This made everyone rather uneasy, and their fears were soon realized as a crate came crashing down from a top row.

"Look out!" Foxy yelled as the crate cut him and Goldy off from Bon and Sarah.

Goldy clung to Foxy, "Bon, Sarah!? Are you two alright!?"

"We're okay!" Sarah called, "Give us a minute we should be able to climb over."

Bon nodded and followed Sarah as she climbed over the crate. Within a few minutes the group was reunited and relieved that no one was injured. Out of curiosity Bon and Foxy opened the crate rather surprised to see it was full of confetti. Thinking there was something more Bon jumped into the crate and let out a shocked gasp. Before Foxy or Goldy could ask Bon threw something out of the confetti that even had then surprised. Before the small group Bon threw what appeared to be a package of drugs.

"I get the feeling they're involved in more than just bot stealing." Foxy rubbed his chin.

Sarah nodded, "Their list of crimes just keeps getting bigger doesn't it?"

Goldy nodded and took the cell phone and took a picture of their discovery, "A bot stealing, and now a drug smuggling ring. There is no way that they're going to win this case now."

Bon nodded and continued to sift through the confetti to reveal a few more packages of drugs. Each one Goldy took a photo of, and marked each one to eventually be sent to authorities. Foxy and Sarah continued to look through some of the lower crates, and just as they suspected they were confetti filled, and within the loose paper they found more packages of different types of drugs. Things were starting to make sense, and Foxy started to get a dreaded feeling.

"I get the feeling that Larry's was only serving as a distribution hub for all of this. They were only being used as cover…I can only….Goldy toss me the cell!" Foxy quickly spoke.

Goldy nodded and tossed the phone to Foxy curious on why the fox was having an outburst. Foxy quickly dialed the pizzeria number, "Freddy! Have Larry and the refuge bots checked for drugs!"

"Foxy what is this about?" Freddy asked rather alarmed.

Foxy sighed rubbing his eye, "We're in the warehouse, one of the crates fell, and when we opened it we found packages of drugs. I'm worried that they were using Larry's as a distribution center. If that's the case there may be drugs hidden in their suits."

"Alright, I understand. We'll have them checked out. I hope that they're clean though. Have you been taking pictures of everything?" Freddy asked.

Foxy nodded, "Aye, we have been . Goldy has been prompt on taking pictures and labeling them. Also Bon has said he's heard a crying bot somewhere in this building. We're going to be looking into that as well."

"Be careful." Freddy spoke.

Foxy nodded turning to the others, "We will be. Let us know how things turn out."

With the parting words said Foxy hung up and returned the phone to Goldy who continued to take pictures of everything that they had found. Sarah and Bon continued to open a few more crates that revealed the same as the others that had been opened. They were starting to think that at the front of the warehouse is where they ran their drug operation. Getting sick of the thoughts of what was happening to the other people involved Bon stopped and turned to Foxy silently pleading for them to continue forward. Foxy nodded and turned the flashlight further down the aisle, "Let's keep going. We have enough to incriminate them for their drug trafficking. We need to get to the center of this place to find Pete, and anyone else that's in here."

Meanwhile back at the pizzeria Freddy had called forth everyone including the refuge bots and told them what had been discovered at the warehouse. He wasn't surprised that none of them knew about the company's other activities and felt sorry that he had to ask this of them, "We need to make sure that they didn't hide any within your suits. It's very hard for me to ask this of you, especially when you've been through so much. Please, though we need to make sure that you're clean."

"We understand." Larry spoke and started to remove his suit revealing his endoskeleton, "Rather be safe, than sorry."

Toy Chica noticed that Vara seemed uncomfortable, mostly due to the fact of all the male bots around her. Looking to Mangle and Chica they nodded and pulled Vara away with them to Pirate's Cove. Mangle closed a door behind them and sighed softly, "There now you don't have to worry about any peeking bots."

"T-Thank you." Vara responded softly and started to remove her suit, "Y-You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. Trust me sweetie we have seen much worse." Mangle faintly laughed, "You have not lived until you've seen poker night between Freddy and Bonnie."

Chica laughed at the memories, "Those two would keep going until they were down to their bare endoskeltons, and even then that didn't stop them."

"Poker night sounds really intense here." Vara commented removing the last part of her suit.

Toy Chica nodded, "It can be, but it's always fun to watch."

The fembots nodded and started to chuckle a little even if they didn't know what it was about. Meanwhile in another part of the building Freddy, Toy Freddy, Fredbear, and Bonnie helped the others remove their suits so they could be checked as well. So far everyone had turned up clean thankfully. Even though Mervin's unique design gave them some trouble they were glad to tell the metal mongoose that he was clean from anything.

"Now that we're in the clear can we have our suits back?" Spike asked.

Bubbles nodded, "Please? I feel like I'm being eyed like a salmon steak."

"I feel very uncomfortable…" Mervin spoke trying to find a place to hide.

Larry chuckled and started to get everyone put back together, "Sorry about that guys, but it was for a good reason. Thankfully we're all clean."

"I am too." Vara called walking back with Mangle and the Chica's.

Freddy sighed in relief, "Good, that's one less worry off my mind."

"That's for sure. Now that we know everyone is clean it's safe to assume they never used the bots for transporting." Bonnie responded and turned this attention towards Rex, "I know that look."

Rex nodded, "Come check this out. They've made progress into the next area of the warehouse."

Foxy groaned and helped Sarah move a large crate, "These ones look different. Maybe we're in the next part of the warehouse."

"It would be safe to assume that. The question is do we dare open one of these things and see what's inside?" Goldy asked from Bon's shoulder.

Bon sighed, "Might as well, what could be worse than what we already found?"

"You have a point there." Sarah replied and opened the crate and gave a sigh of relief, "They're just props.."

Everyone looked into the crate and realized they were just props from various locations. Not recognizing any of them they continued on exploring a crate here and there just to see what was inside, and ensure that there was nothing else going on with the company besides the obvious bot stealing, and now drug ring. Just as they came around a corner the flashlight Foxy was using died, leaving everyone in the dark.

"Great…." Foxy sighed.

Goldy thought a moment, "Bon, shake me!"

"What? Why?!" Bon asked rather confused.

"Just do it!" Goldy responded and started to regret those words as Bon started to shake him up and down."

Sarah blinked as the plush bear began to glow, "How on…"

Goldy tried to regain his balance after being set down, "Leo must have hid a glow stick or something in there…."

The three bots tried not to laugh as Goldy walked around in circles and then fell on his back from becoming dizzy. Foxy took pity on the golden bear and picked them up, placing him back on his shoulder. The gold bear uttered a thanks and continued to look around from where he was sitting. They were still in the furthest reaches of the warehouse; the center of the massive building was still some distance away. As they continued their search, Rex and the others watched from the security cameras. The hacker was already coming up with a plan on how to get rid of the footage later so the bots wouldn't be seen wondering around the building. He became rather curious on why they stopped all of a sudden.

"Bon, what is it?" Foxy asked realizing the toy rabbit had stopped.

Bon looked around, "I hear it again, she's crying."

"Can you pinpoint it?" Goldy asked.

Bon shook his head looking defeated, "No I can't, she sounds so upset though…. She keeps asking someone to not hurt her. It wasn't her fault…she didn't want to be used like that."

"Didn't want to be used like that?" Sarah asked curious.

Goldy tapped his chin, "Let's keep going, eventually we'll find her I'm sure of it."

Bon nodded and continued to listen as whoever was in distress continued to cry. Whoever they were sounded like they were truly a gentle bot, but must have been used for something horrible by their words. His servos nearly froze as he heard the laughter of children causing the crying to become worse and more distressed.

"Bon, you still with us lad?" Foxy turned towards the frozen rabbit.

Bon looked up, "Huh? Oh yeah sorry….I….the one that's crying. There seem to be children laughing and tormenting them. It gives me a faint idea on who or what it could be."

"Children tormenting it?" Goldy asked rather troubled.

Bon nodded, "Yeah, as strange as it sounds….I keep hearing kids laughing and tormenting it."

"You don't think it could be…" Foxy stopped for a moment.

Goldy shook his head, "It would be impossible we destroyed all of his suits. There is no way he can return."

"I'm a little lost here. So who can't return?" Sarah asked.

The three Fazbear bots looked down the aisle they were walking in, "Spring Bonnie."

"Or otherwise known as Springtrap." Goldy sighed.

Sarah blinked a few times, "Well if his suits were destroyed he shouldn't exist. Maybe there's some other bot that children like to tease. Let's keep going and I'm sure we'll find out."

Everyone nodded and Foxy took the lead once more as they walked deeper into the massive building, and soon they would discover one of the secrets that the warehouse held. As the crying became closer, the others could hear the children tormenting the poor bot. What caused Foxy to nearly jump was the voice cried out for Fredbear.

The fox needed to know, just who was this crying bot after all.

=End=


	21. SAVE HER

S.A.V.E H.E.R

A/N: After a semi-successful day of cleaning I think I'm okay to start writing again. The crying bot will finally be revealed, I just wonder if anyone has caught on to who they are yet. As always I want to thank BewitchingMayham, AMangledMisfit, Wes27, and Venomousbook38 for the use of their characters. I only own Spike, Larry, Vara, Crackers, the kits, and Leo. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon (Including the crying bot, and someone else who makes an appearance.) Enjoy!

Bon phased from place to place as he tried to keep up with Foxy. Something had caused the fox to snap and become rather erratic. It wouldn't have been too bad except for the fact that the fox had taken Goldy and Sarah with him. Bon had never witnessed any bot with speed like Foxy's at the present moment. The toy rabbit was starting to wonder if somehow Foxy had awoken whatever ability the child that haunted him left behind. Phasing once more he appeared next to Foxy, "Hang a left!"

"Just keep up!" Foxy responded and jumped from a crate towards the direction Bon indicated, "Can you still hear them?"

Bon nodded and phased through another crate, "It's getting closer. Hang on….I'm hearing more."

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

Bon shook his head and continued to listen as more voices started to torment whoever was crying, except for one. The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Freddy's but there was a certain tone to it that was different. He listened as the voice tried to comfort the crying bot, and from the sounds of it they had another part of their act, "Someone's trying to comfort her…"

"Bon, focus. Tell us what you hear." Goldy encouraged.

Bon nodded and continued to listen, "We should hurry. Foxy take another right."

Instantly Foxy was moving again and nearly caused Goldy to fall off his shoulder. Bon continued to guide the fox through the warehouse until they came to what they believed to be the center of the building. Noticing heavy walls the group finally stopped and looked towards what looked to be like a whole different building all together. Goldy pulled out the cell and called the pizzeria, "Rex, do you see us?"

"Good to hear from you Goldy. So it seems you have found the true second area of the warehouse. We don't know what's inside, once you go in we'll lose sight of you until we can hack into the system." Rex responded sounding rather annoyed.

Goldy nodded, "So we'll be in the dark. I'll pass it along to the others."

"Yeah, so be careful. We don't know what's in there." Rex cautioned and hung up.

Goldy then sighed and explained what Rex had passed along, and everyone nodded understanding. With a little effort Foxy and Sarah managed to get one of the doors open not caring that they tore it off the hinges anyways. Looking around they realized this room seemed to be more like a storage facility for something much darker that was probably further inside.

"Smelters….This…." Bon looked around.

Foxy felt sick, "This is where they take bots to die…"

"Oh no….please….Pete…." Sarah fell to the ground.

Bon knelt next to her, "Don't worry I'm sure he's okay still. These look like they haven't been used in quite some time."

Foxy nodded and offered his hand to the sloth, "We'll find him, and get him out of this hell hole"

Sarah nodded and allowed Foxy to help her up, looking around she could see what the toy rabbit had meant. The smelters looked like they hadn't been run in years, which gave her some relief. As they started to look around she could tell that Bon was intently listening to something that was probably going on deeper within the building they were now in.

Meanwhile as Foxy and the others searched in a deeper part of the building an animatronic tried to drown out children taunting her. Keeping a purple curtain wrapped around her, she tried to drown out the children who thought she was responsible for their suffering. Closing her eyes she tried once more to drown them out, realizing it was failing she looked up only to be greeted by a blue puppet on someone's hand.

"Come on cheer up!" the puppet Bonnie spoke.

The female bot looked up a little, "Freddy, you're still active I see."

Her focus turned to a white and pink rendition of Freddy that unlike any other bot she had crossed appeared to be made of metal, and in several parts the suit could easily come apart revealing the endoskeleton inside. This was by far the strangest rendition of Freddy she had met, and that was saying something after seeing how he had changed over the years. The one that amused her the most was a model line that had been referred to as the "toy" models based on their kid friendly appearance and being cased in plastic. She could only assume that these "funtime" models were built at the same time, or close to the toy models based on their similar features. However, this was the only rendition of Freddy she had met that couldn't part with Bonnie, literally.

The white bear nodded, "Of course I am, I can't stand the fact that someone's so sad. Bonnie would never let me live it down if we didn't cheer you up."

"That's sweet of you though." The covered bot sighed and looked around towards a group of deactivated and torn apart bots, "Don't you miss your friends though?"

Freddy nodded, "Of course I do, but once you get out of here I can finally rest. Well hopefully."

"There's no promise that I'll ever be free of this place. They're going to destroy me soon I can tell." She admitted and perked up some, "Someone's here…I can only assume they're here for the bot that's in the workshop right now."

"Hmmm?"

"She means that endoskeleton that they brought in! What was his name, Pete?" Puppet Bonnie asked.

Freddy nodded, "Oh yeah, that's right. I'm surprised anyone came at all. Maybe things have changed over the years…..But, they won't get far."

"Freddy?" the covered bot asked.

Puppet Bonnie looked down and almost seemed remorseful, "He's malfunctioning again. I think he's become a bit too protective of you, but I can't blame him. You've been through a lot. Being replaced, watching everything you know be reduced to ashes. Whoever is here…I hope they take you with them. You deserve to be free from this place, besides I'm sure Fredbear is waiting for you."

"Bonnie, thank you." The covered bot almost sounded like she was going to cry again.

Before she could say much more her hearing finally caught on to whoever was in the building with them. From the sounds of it there were three male bots, and one female among them talking about the best way to find Pete. She had to try and find a way to warn them about the malfunctioning bot that was heading their way. She watched as Freddy started twitching violently parts of his casing opening revealing the endoskeleton within. To her surprise though the puppet that remained attached to Freddy's hand seemed to remain conscious of what was going on, "Come on Freddy, stop this!"

"Shut up!" the white bear spoke and started to head towards the group of bots that had finally entered his domain. He may not have been able to save the others, but he wouldn't let the same happen again.

Towards the entrance of the building Foxy noticed that Bon had jolted to attention, "Bon? What is it?"

"Someone is coming….from the sounds of it, they're hostile." Bon responded, "Sounds like they're made of metal, they're damaged and malfunctioning. I think they have a puppet or something."

"A puppet?" Goldy asked curious.

Bon nodded, "Yeah, they seem to be pleading with Freddy to stop."

"Wait did you say- Just how many Freddy's are there!?" Sarah asked.

"A lot" the three Fazbear bots responded.

Their attention turned to the bot that had approached them, and realized that Bon's hearing had been spot on. The Freddy that appeared before them indeed looked like they were made of metal. Some parts of his casing had gone missing, but he was mostly intact. The one feature that struck them as odd besides his coloring, was the puppet that rested on his other hand. The malfunctioning bear unleashed a scream, even causing the puppet on his hand to wince. Foxy tried to size up the bear, deciding what to do. The only one who was well versed in fighting was Bon, but unlike the metal menace in front of them, Bon was made of plastic.

"Please, we don't want any trouble." Foxy started hoping to make peace.

Though Freddy didn't speak, the puppet of Bonnie did, "I know, but Freddy here is malfunctioning. He thinks you're here to hurt her."

"Hurt who?" Goldy asked.

The puppet looked away, "I can't say. Please, save her!"

"That's enough out of you!" Freddy yelled and pulled the puppet from his arm and threw it aside, "I won't let you take them away! Your travels end here!"

"Great, he's delusional…." Foxy sighed, "Goldy, Sarah you two keep going ahead. Bon I hope you have an idea on how to beat this guy."

"If I could take on Springtrap, I should be able to manage this guy." Bon sighed and phased to his shadow form.

Goldy hopped onto Sarah's shoulder, "We should keep going while they're busy. We're close."

Sarah nodded and hurried off while Bon and Foxy tried to figure how they were going to combat the metal bear before them. Foxy revealed his endo eyes trying to size up the bear. His metal casing would make him harder to deal with, but there was surely a way to manage. Freddy quickly swung at Foxy, but somehow the fox managed to evade the hit and pushed the bear back. Bon watched and hurried to help Foxy in any way that he could. However, his attention was pulled to the puppet that Freddy had torn from his own body.

"S-Stop him….Please, stop Freddy. S-Save her." The puppet pleaded crawling towards Bon.

Bon picked the puppet up, "Please, tell me how do we stop him?"

"T-The weak spots….are where the casing is loose. Pry them open, damage the endoskeleton….T-That will stop him….M-Maybe we'll finally be at peace. Freddy….he tried to protect the others…but he…he felt like he failed. Since then he's been driven to keep her safe." The Bonnie puppet spoke, "He wasn't always so bad, but I've lost my friend."

Bon nodded understanding and set the puppet down as it ceased to function. Turning his attention to the fight between Foxy and Freddy. He was surprised to see that Foxy was managing to fend off the metal bear rather well. The older fox managed to land a few hits before Freddy had managed to throw him into a crate. Foxy looked up feeling something snap once more and managed to escape from the bear's grasp, "Bon!"

Bon nodded and phased into the metal bear gaining some control of the malfunctioning bear, "Foxy, the weak spots are where his casing can come apart revealing the endoskeleton! I'll try and keep him restrained."

Foxy nodded and took his hook digging it into one of the open spots of Freddy's casing and relished the fact it was ripped away so easily. Before he could do much damage though somehow Bon had been expelled from Freddy's body, leaving the bear even more furious. Foxy was quick enough to react though and jumped up on one of the crates, "Bon, you alright?"

Bon looked down at the puppet Bonnie that was next to him, "I have an idea!"

Foxy nodded and ripped open another part of Freddy's casing and Bon quickly threw the puppet into the open spot realizing that Freddy was starting to short out, "Why….Why did it…"

"Come on Freddy, we've done all we can." Bonnie spoke weakly, "You can't live in the past. Come on….the others are waiting for us."

"We can't leave her alone though!" Freddy groaned as he started to shut down.

The puppet laughed a little, "Freddy, she won't be. With them here now she'll finally be able to go home. The kids will stop tormenting her."

The metal bear turned towards Foxy and Bon before he ceased to function, "Please, save her. She's not a bad bot. It's not often you meet the orig-"

Before Freddy could finish speaking he ceased to function and fell to the ground. Foxy caught he metal bear and sat him down gently, "We still don't know who you're talking about, but we will save whoever you're talking about."

"All he wanted to do was protect someone…" Goldy spoke from Sarah's shoulder.

Foxy turned his attention to the two who re-emerged from a few crates, meaning they never left in the first place. The mechanical fox watched as Bon started to hum the very lullaby that Bonnie would play to ease his nerves. He had figured witnessing death was probably hard for the toy rabbit. Steeling his resolve, and determination he knew they were close, and it wasn't time to stop now. Offering his hand to Bon he helped him up and turned towards the direction Freddy had emerged from. No one had to say anything, they all knew what needed to be done. They would save whoever the crying bot was, but their first priority was still Pete.

"Well, looks like we're going further down the rabbit hole." Foxy muttered.

Bon nodded, "But at least we have someone watching."

Goldy looked up to the security cameras, "Good, they're watching over us. Sarah, are you ready for what's ahead?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes, we're so close. I know we'll find him."

Foxy and the others nodded, they were just at the start. Each one paid their respects to the fallen version of Freddy, and the small best friend that had helped them end his suffering. In the other part of the building, the covered bot began to cry once more, but this time of happiness knowing that Freddy had finally been freed.

=End=


	22. Springy

Springy

A/N: Okay okay I promise the crying bot will finally be revealed now! As always I want to thank BewitchingMayham, AMangledMisfit, Wes27, and Venemousbook38 for the use of their characters. I only own Spike, Larry, Vara, Leo, the kits, and Crackers. Everyone else including the crying bot belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Everyone remained silent as they continued to walk through the building they were in. No one was quite sure on what to say after Funtime Freddy had ceased to function. Bon out of habit continued to hum the one song that seemed to keep his nerves and servos semi-relaxed. He had learned it from Bonnie, it was how the two had first met. Part of him had always wanted to know where Bonnie had learned it from. Foxy sensing what was on the rabbit's mind decided to give him an answer, "It was after he returned to us from being burned. That's when he started to play that tune, just as Freddy would play his. Though, Bonnie never told us where he had learned it from."

"Maybe you'll find answers here" Sarah commented as they came to another pile of tossed aside bots, "Poor things."

Goldy nodded and turned his attention as he heard something move, "Foxy, Bon."

"We heard." Both responded in unison.

Foxy and Bon quickly rushed after whatever had moved, before long Sarah was right behind them as they ran after a figure clad in purple. The group tried to corner whoever this bot was, they needed their questions answered.

"Wait!" Foxy yelled as the figure turned around a corner.

The figure continued to run until they fell from apparently a leg joint started to lock up. Letting out a shriek she fell and tried to grab her cover before she had been revealed. However Foxy grabbed the fabric and pulled it away, feeling his jaw drop with disbelief on what was revealed. Before him was a slightly worn springlock suit, but something seemed different about this one, "Springtrap!?"

"Huh? That's not my name at all!" the bot responded her voice taking Foxy by surprise.

"W-Wait you're….you're a girl!? Oh this is too good, Bon get over here!" Foxy called.

Bon peered from a crate and felt his jaw drop, "Who's?"

"I don't know, but we're going to get answers." Foxy responded and looked towards the bot, "Start talking."

The yellow rabbit looked around uneasily and seemed to accept she couldn't get away this time, "My name is Spring Bonnie."

"But I thought Spring Bonnie was a male." Foxy responded.

Those words caused the spring suit to look down her ears drooping, "So, he's really destroyed my legacy…I was the first model they used, but during the time management thought that it wasn't appropriate for a female bot to be on stage. I was the first one who shared the stage with Fredbear. Once they took me away though I was replaced with my male counterpart. I can only assume he's the reason they haunt me so much."

Foxy looked down, "Aye, that would be the one we know. However, we called him Springtrap due to the human that was rotting away in him. He caused us a lot of suffering, but we managed to end his reign of terror. I wonder why the children are tormenting you though."

"They think I'm him…" Spring replied sadly.

Foxy knelt down in front of her, "We'll handle that then, well Bon will I'm sure."

Spring Bonnie was about to ask what the fox was talking about, but then she noticed the shadow form of what appeared to be another rabbit animatronic. Tilting her head to the side she could tell that they were indeed talking to the children that were tormenting her so much. Before she could ask about what was going on the children appeared before her once more, but this time they looked remorseful, "Hmm?"

The children looked down, "We're sorry. We thought you were just like them. You weren't even involved with what happened. We're sorry that we caused you so much anguish."

"I forgive you, you know….You guys remind me of someone I once met who was in a rough shape as well." Spring Bonnie responded gently as the children faded away, her attention then fixed on the shadow rabbit that was standing before her, "And you are?"

The shadow phased to a blue plastic cased rabbit, but they offered their hand towards her, "My name is Toy Bonnie, but everyone calls me Bon. It's nice to meet you Ms. Spring Bonnie."

The yellow rabbit gently took the hand offered to her and got pulled to her feet once more, "Toy Bonnie? I wonder what happened to him…Tell me do you know Bonnie?"

"Lavender rabbit? Gentle disposition, tends to run himself into the ground, yet a really scary bot when angered?" Bon asked playfully.

Spring Bonnie nodded, "Sounds about right."

"I know him" Bon responded gently, "He's my big brother."

Sarah turned to Goldy, "The two are close aren't they? Bonnie seems to mean the world to him."

"He does." Goldy replied gently, "Bonnie means the world to Bon, and vice versa. The two would do anything for one another."

Sarah nodded and sat down rather curious on what the two bots would talk about. Foxy sat down next to her as well and listened intently as Spring Bonnie shared her life story. She then started to tell Bon about her paths had crossed with Bonnie after he had been destroyed in a fire. Closing her eyes she began to recall the first time she had come across the ruined rabbit. She had been roaming through a warehouse since she had been left alone again. She had come across a ruined bot who was being set up for repair, and for some reason she felt drawn to him. Carefully she approached them and took notice that their endoskeleton had been charred. The bot was apparently aware of her and turned to face her, "W-Who….are?"

"I'm a friend. You poor dear, what happened to you?" She asked kneeling down beside him.

The endoskeleton laughed weakly, "Protected my friends, but got burned in the process. My friends are safe though, that's all that matters."

"What's your name?" she asked gently.

"Bonnie."

She jumped a little, so her line had become male after all, but this one seemed to be different, "It's nice to meet you Bonnie. I'll make sure you're well taken care of while you're here."

For the rest of the week while the rabbit was being repaired she would visit him each night happy to see him making progress. The final night she decided to give a parting gift to the now repaired rabbit. Keeping to the shadows so he couldn't see her too well she gave him a small music box that he would be able to play at will. Before he came around she vanished back into the shadows, thankful that she had passed on a legacy.

"So you're the one that gave him that music box. It's the one thing that's always calmed me down." Bon admitted.

Spring Bonnie tilted her head, "Oh?"

"Yeah, but we can talk about that later. How long have you been here?" Bon asked noticing Foxy and the others seemed to be growing impatient.

Spring Bonnie sighed, "I've been here for decades. I get the feeling though you didn't come all this way just to talk to me."

"We would like you to come with us though." Foxy spoke finally getting up, "Can you tell us where they take bots to be fixed and what not?"

Spring Bonnie nodded and looked towards another part of the building, "I can show you. I'm going to assume that you're here for Pete, right? He's in rough shape, they've started to try and reprogram him, but he's been giving them a run for their money."

"We'd appreciate it if you could." Goldy responded.

The yellow rabbit nodded looked towards a pile of worn and destroyed bots, "Baby, Foxy, Ballora…. Freddy is finally free he's probably with you now. I'm finally leaving this place, maybe I can go home now."

Sarah placed a hand on the yellow rabbit's shoulder, "Friends of yours?"

"Poor bots that met an unfortunate fate sadly. Come on let's hurry and get to Pete before the humans come back and try to reprogram him again." Spring Bonnie replied turning serious.

"Sure thing uhhh….What do you like to be called?" Foxy asked.

Spring Bonnie chuckled slightly, "Well Fredbear often called me Springy. I think it was due to the fact that I would spring around the stage while we performed. So you can call me Springy just like he did."

"Understood, Springy." Goldy replied and climbed back onto Foxy's shoulder, "Let's hurry. Do we even know what time it is?"

"About 5 A.M. They'll be here around 6:30 to start their work." Springy responded and lead the group to another room where an endoskeleton was laid on a workbench. Foxy and Bon were quick to tend to Sarah as she fell to her knees upon seeing Pete. He was indeed in bad shape like Springy had mentioned. Parts of his endoskeleton seemed to be molten from the extreme heat from the fire. Foxy picked up the endoskeleton slightly shaking, "Those damn humans…."

"I know they're awful." Springy sighed and looked back towards the heap of discarded bots, "The only plus side is they don't use any animatronic to move their drugs around. I can't even recall how many bots I have witnessed to come into this warehouse, but only to meet their ends."

"Well, you won't be staying here anymore." Goldy responded and pulled out the cell from Foxy's suit, "Besides I think someone would like to talk to you."

Springy watched as Foxy dialed a number and spoke to someone on the other end, "Freddy? Yes we found him. Hey get Fredbear, someone is here that he needs to talk to. Who? I'm not telling just go get the old man!"

Foxy then handed the phone to Springy while he helped Sarah get Pete ready to be moved. Bon sat on one of the work tables listening carefully for any signs of humans showing up early, and also to the phone conversation that was taking place. He couldn't wait to hear the reactions between the two bots, "This should be good."

Fredbear groaned as he was pulled from his room, "This better be good Freddy."

"Foxy said you needed to talk to someone." Freddy responded and handed the phone to the yellow bear, "I'm going back to watch over the others."

Fredbear rolled his eyes as the antics of his middle "cub" and held the phone up, "Hello?"

"F-Fredbear…Fred…is that you?" a voice from his past asked.

The yellow bear froze up realizing who was talking to him, "Springy? Is that…"

"It's me! Your friends found me, I….I guess I'm leaving this nightmare with them." Springy responded trying to keep herself composed.

Fredbear leaned against the wall causing Freddy and Toy Freddy to look at him rather shocked. The yellow bear started to laugh oil sliding from his eyes, "Good, it'll be nice to have my dear Springy back with me. Things have changed….How long has it been since we've been on stage together….At least the late 60's huh?"

"It's been almost what forty years? Yet each night you're all I could think about, I was always wondering what had happened to you. If you were…..were one of the bots that had made their way into the multiple piles that surrounded me." Springy admitted feeling something slide from her eyes.

Fredbear wiped some oil away and noticed the kits were looking at him concerned, "I can't wait for you to join us here. You'll get to meet everyone, and I'm sure the kits will absolutely adore you."

"The kits?"

"I'll have to fill you in. Two of my cubs are looking at me like I've lost my mind." Fredbear sighed softly and hung up the phone, "Yes?"

"You're….are you alright?" Toy Freddy asked.

Freddy nodded, "We've never really witnessed you express too much emotion."

"It seems that in that warehouse, my first friend has been waiting to see me again for such a long time. Come on we should go tell the others, Bonnie will need to hear this as well so he can be prepared." Fredbear got up, "I hope she's been well at least…"

Toy Freddy and his restored counterpart looked to one another rather confused. Shrugging they followed the yellow bear towards the office where Rex and the others watched over Foxy's group in retrieving Pete. Walking into room everyone was in a frenzy and he could see why, humans had entered the building early, and were heading directly for the workshop Pete was in. Apparently Bon had heard them coming and alerted the others. Somehow, they would have to survive for a day locked in the warehouse, it had become too risky to remove Pete from the building now.

"Shit we need to hide!" Foxy cursed as he reluctantly set Pete down, "Springy! Tell me there's a hiding spot."

Springy nodded, "There is. Follow me!"

"Pete….I can't leave him!" Sarah turned to the others.

Bon sighed softly, "You won't we'll be close, and as soon as the humans leave for the night we'll take him and return back to Freddy's so he can be repaired."

"Promise?" the animatronic sloth asked.

Bon nodded, "I promise, I'll even put my life on it."

"I'll keep you to your word then." Sarah sighed and followed the others as Springy lead them to a hiding spot in one of the bot piles. Just from the entrance they could look into the workshop Pete was in.

Now, it would just be a grueling waiting game.

=End=


	23. Waiting

Waiting

A/N: Sorry it's been a little delayed huh? As always I want to thank BewitchingMayham, AMangledMisfit, Wes27, and Venemousbook38 for the use of their characters. I only own Spike, Larry, Vara, Crackers, the kits, and Leo. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

"Is everyone comfortable?" Springy asked moving a few pieces so Sarah could watch the workers with Pete.

"As comfortable as we can be, thank you Springy." Goldy spoke politely.

Foxy nodded, "Should we send someone to actually well…?"

"Trust me, hearing it is painful enough." Springy spoke sadly and noticed Bon had been silent since they had hid, "If you don't mind me asking…what's with?"

Foxy and Goldy suddenly remembered something that they often forgot, if Pete was undergoing a rebuilding process. They would be taking him apart first, and both were insensitive enough to bring Bon along despite all that he had been through. Both turned to the blue rabbit and noticed even if it was faintly that he was visibly shaking. Goldy quickly placed a stuffed paw on Bon's hand, "Bon, if this is too much, don't hesitate to go home. We don't blame you….We're sorry if we had known….it was insensitive of us…You've already been through-"

"I'm too invested in this now to walk away…." Bon closed his eyes as he heard tools get brought out, "Besides, I made a promise to Sarah….That no harm would come to him!"

"Bon you don't need to put yourself through anymore anguish though." Foxy tried to ease the rabbit's nerves, "If you want to stay though, I'll respect that. You've been with me through this whole journey. I couldn't picture a better first mate."

Bon looked up at Foxy, "Foxy….thank you."

The mechanical fox nodded and turned his attention to where Sarah was watching intently. The humans had started taking Pete's endoskeleton apart to replace the parts that had become molten from the fire. They weren't causing any harm or damage yet, but he was worried that when he did he'd have to find a way to restrain Sarah. He was well aware it would be pointless to try and stop Bon, he would take to his shadow form and there was no known way to stop that one. Sighing he returned to watching, hoping that somehow the others were watching over them. Meanwhile in another part of their hiding place Goldy had grabbed the cell phone and was talking to Freddy and the others, "They're starting the repairs to his damaged endoskeleton."

"Sounds like there's more that you're not telling me." Freddy spoke.

Goldy seemed hesitant, "I fear bringing Bon may have been a bad idea. We don't know he he's going to react if Pete makes any indications that he's aware and functional. I'm worried he'll just turn to his shadow, and do something unintentional that he'll regret. Foxy wants him to stay though since they've been this far together."

"Watch him closely then." Freddy sighed rubbing his eyes, "I was hoping that he had recovered from that."

"Death and trauma are two things that are not easy to recover from Freddy. Unfortunately, that poor rabbit has seen more than he should have of both." Goldy sighed and looked towards the group, "It seems he's resting though. Springy has been trying to ease his nerves to the best of her ability."

"That will put Bonnie at ease then, he seems rather uneasy knowing that Bon isn't close. I can't help but think the two of them use one another for a life line." Freddy uttered quietly.

Goldy chuckled, "It's true though. Think about it with a place of so many couples and what not, who do they have to rely on? They're the ones that represent the true bond that is between withered and toy, restored and forgotten."

"You have a point there. Wait I was explaining that to Toy Freddy one day. I think I really am starting to get tired, we've all been in crisis mode about this."

"The get off the phone and go rest. Actually give the phone to Mari." Goldy sighed still watching the others.

"You called?" Mari asked on the other end, "What's wrong?"

"Please make sure the kids get some rest. It seems our concerns about Bon are holding true, he's holding out for now…The trauma is building though I can see it clearly. The shaking is becoming stronger with each second. I don't know how we're going to stop him if he snaps."

"Let him, he'll come to his senses before he takes a life. That's all we can do for now. I need to go now, we're going to open soon. Goldy, bring them home."

"I will" Goldy sighed and hung up.

Springy approached Goldy looking concerned, "I never saw a bot shake so much in my life."

"He's been through a lot. More so than what any bot should. He died to protect his friends, but before that he was nearly destroyed when a very evil man took a spring lock suit and murdered five children. You should ask him about it, maybe talking will help." Goldy responded softly.

While Springy coaxed Bon to talk Foxy watched with Sarah as the humans continued to repair the damage done to Pete. He knew all too well what she was going through, he had gone through the same thing with his whole family, but they were people and bots he knew that repaired them. He knew nothing about these people, and for some reason that made him rather uneasy. Hours started to drag on leaving the bots bored, but still on edge in case they had do step in and do something.

"I'm not sure if this will help you any Sarah, but I know what you're going through. I've been through this with everyone in my family. I know it's not easy, but once we get Pete out of here, it's only going to get better." Foxy gently tried to give her some hope.

Sarah nodded, "Thank you, Foxy. I'm sorry that you've been through so much. I wonder how long we've been here."

"Including last night, we've almost been here twelve hours" Bon responded gently, "I don't know why, but I keep hearing others talk."

"Others?" Springy asked rather confused since she hadn't heard anything.

Bon nodded, "One, she keeps repeating don't hold it against us over and over again. Another responds with you don't know what we've been through. It also sounds like Funtime Freddy is up again, which is odd I was sure we had put him at peace."

"I wonder why I never heard them…" Springy looked troubled, "Are you sure?"

Bon nodded and looked relieved as the humans started to get ready to leave for lunch, "Shall I?"

Foxy nodded, "Be careful."

"They won't even know I'm there." Bon responded and phased to his shadow form and made his way to the small workshop.

Looking around he was relieved to see that Pete's body had been repaired with surprisingly the upmost care. He noticed that they had also brought in a few crates phasing inside of them he realized that they were parts of a new costume, one that didn't belong to the panda at all. Just how far had they gone with their project on "stealing" Pete? Phasing out of the crate he looked over the endoskeleton, "I wonder, if you'd even remember any of us. Pete whatever they're trying to do, fight it. Fight it with every ounce of strength you have."

With those words his attention turned to a computer they had the dormant Pete attached to, realizing what it was he started to look through the new programing they were trying to upload. He started to feel dread realizing it was already past the fifty percent mark, meaning he had to do something to make it stop. Humming the one lullaby that soothed his nerves he touched the computer the humans were using, almost getting satisfaction from draining it entirely and causing it to crash. He may have just saved Pete, but to what extent? Hearing the humans coming back he returned to the hiding spot and filled everyone in with what was going on, "I fried the computer, so they can't finish the upload of their program."

"That's a relief, whatever damage they've done I can most likely fix. Thank you, Bon." Sarah sounded almost relaxed and at peace.

Bon nodded and almost seemed to laugh when the humans returned from their lunch to find their computer fried, but he was also careful enough to ensure any back up computers were damaged as well. He also had an idea for what to do with the extra energy. While Foxy and the others waited with Springy he made his way back to where Funtime Freddy had fallen. To his surprise the metal bear, and his puppet were both functional. Upon seeing him the two nodded, almost as a sign of mutual respect, "You're still here."

"So are you, I was hoping we finally put you to rest." Bon sighed.

Freddy sighed, "As did I. What are you still doing here? Where's Springy!?"

"She's safe. She'll be leaving with us. Tell me, are the others in condition to be reactivated, just to say…. get even?" Bon asked.

"I think I know where you're going with this, I like you rabbit." Freddy laughed, "As far as I know the only ones who are in a decent enough shape are Baby, Ballora, and Foxy. Trust me there are some you do not want to wake up."

"That I can believe" Bon responded, "When do the humans generally leave?"

"Around six or so at night, from the sounds of it they're pretty angry." Puppet Bonnie spoke.

Bon shrugged, "I **MAY** have damaged their computers to keep a friend safe."

"You should get back to your friends. I'll be sure to get mine up, and when those humans leave we'll be sure to give them trouble one last time. It's the least we could do for everything they've done to us." Freddy spoke.

"Thank you, Freddy, Bonnie." Bon replied softly and returned back to the hiding spot.

Foxy noticed the smaller rabbit return and nodded acknowledging him, and returned to watching the angry humans. He had grown amused that they were crying over a computer, but seemed to show no remorse for the bot they were working on. Until the humans left they would be stuck waiting in a pile of remains of their own kind. Part of the situation made him angry, if they had been quicker they would have avoided all of this. However, the discovery of Springy made it worth it in a sense. Sighing he leaned against a wall and took the photo of his family from his casing once more, "I feel horrible, I promised them I was home…. Then I left them again."

"Who are they?" Sarah asked.

Foxy chuckled pride beaming in his eyes, "My family. My wife Mangle, our two kits Faye and Morgan, and our beloved pet parrot, Crackers."

Springy looked over Foxy's shoulder, "They certainly take after their parents. I can't wait to meet them."

"They'll love you I'm sure." Foxy responded gently and turned his attention to Bon, "You still with us lad?"

"Something is going on, there are restless bots here. For some reason they're all gathering, I think they're seeking revenge against the people who destroyed them. No, I'm sure of it, Funtime Freddy's up and moving again. He said a few others were in good enough shape to still move." Bon spoke quietly.

Foxy sighed, "I swear those bears never stay down."

"That's very true." Bon chuckled and turned his attention towards the workshop, "Those humans are going to be in for some serious pain later I'm sure."

Goldy nodded not doubting the rabbit's prediction, he was sure that back home the toys were running background checks on each person they saw on the camera feed. He could only wonder what they could possibly be finding. As the hours drug on the plush bear was thankful to see that humans were starting to get ready to leave. What he wasn't expecting though was for a group of humans to start moving around their hiding place. Foxy and the others froze except for Springy who seemed to utter a low "sorry" and quickly rushed at the people who had come close to discovering them.

"Shit it's that spring suit! I thought we got rid of it!" One worker yelled.

Springy looked around as she started to get surrounded by the workers, what made her nervous though was the fact they all had tools. Wondering what would become of her now she decided to accept her fate, perhaps it was too much to hope for to be reunited with Fredbear. Just as one worker went to swing a wrench at Foxy's voice was the last thing she heard before a sickening crunch sound filled her ears.

"BON!" Goldy yelled.

The yellow rabbit didn't want to look behind her once she felt something fall against her back. Her eyes widened as she heard a familiar laugh from somewhere in the warehouse, and upon that several other voices were beginning to converge on their location.

"Looks like….they made it…" Bon faintly laughed.

Springy felt something form at her eyes, "Why?"

The spring suit froze as whatever was behind her fell to the ground. She didn't dare turn around and look though, doing so would probably push her right over the edge.

The humans started to become uneasy as they heard more bots approaching and their blood ran cold as one spoke, "The show will begin shortly. Please remain in your seats."

=End=


	24. Their Time Has Come

Their Time Has Come

A/N: Hello everyone! Honestly I didn't think things would get this far, or that I would use the Sister Location bots. As always I want to thank BewitchingMayham, AMangledMisfit, Wes27, and Venemousbook38 for the use of their characters. I only own Spike, Larry, Vara, Crackers, the kits, and Leo. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Foxy and the others looked rather shocked to see that many of the sister location bots had become active, even angry. At the head of the group was the bot known as Baby, just like the other bots her casing could come apart in several places revealing her endoskeleton underneath. What left the fox puzzled was as gentle as her voice was, he had heard rumors at just how brutal she could be. To her left stood the ballerina bot known as Ballora, no one really knew much about her. She appeared to be graceful though and continued to plead that they didn't hold anything against them. To Baby's right was a bot Foxy had recognized as the funtime version of his line. However, this rendition of Foxy looked a lot like Mangle, and it left Foxy quite puzzled yet oddly curious as well. This fox had the same color scheme as Mangle, even down to the two red dots on the cheeks. Taking the rear of the group was Freddy, and his loyal friend Bonnie.

"All of you are active!" Springy looked rather surprised.

Baby nodded and looked at the collapsed bot that was before Springy's feet, "I think if anyone knows what hell is like, it's him."

"Aye, that he does." Foxy sighed and picked up Bon, "Come on lad, up and at em! Your brother is going to kill me if I bring you back not functioning!"

Ballora looked at the collapsed rabbit and walked over on pointe like a real life ballerina. Quietly she whispered something that caused Bon to reawaken and take to his shadow form. Foxy turned to Sarah realizing that all the humans were out of the workshop they would have a chance to actually get to Pete, "Sarah, let's go grab him while they're distracted!"

Sarah nodded, "Good idea."

"Wait for me." Goldy spoke starting to glow, "Looks like my time like this is almost up."

Before Sarah could ask what he meant he plush bear was swallowed by a bright light and returned as his true self. The golden animatronic looked around and revealed his endoskeleton eyes, "Alright, play time ends now."

"Let us clear you a path then." Baby spoke and watched as humans started to surround them, "Freddy, Foxy! You two know what to do."

The two funtime models nodded and turned their attention to the humans that were starting to circle around them. Freddy let out a deep laugh and turned to his puppet, "Ready, old friend?"

"Like you had to ask." Puppet Bonnie spoke and looked around, "Hey are we killing or maiming?"

"Do whatever it takes so they can escape." Baby instructed grabbing one human by the throat and tossing them, "Preferably just maiming though, our history is bloody enough."

Bon and Goldy looked to one another and nodded pushing humans away for Foxy and Sarah to reach Pete. Bon tried to desperately just to move the humans without causing them injury, he didn't want to cause any more harm than what he had in the past. Goldy knocked a few humans back and looked towards the other location bots, rather impressed that they were moving and holding their own. Baby and Ballora stood back to back and knocked any human back that came to close to them. Freddy with Bonnie in tow managed to throw a few humans at a time, all the while the puppet wishing they had a baseball bat. Springy's attention was pulled towards the sound of more humans coming, but it also sounded like another entity was coming too.

"Pop goes the weasel?..." Springy blinked.

Bon froze slightly, "Uh oh…..they're mad."

"Who?" Sarah asked knocking down the workshop door.

Goldy blinked and watched as a group of humans ran into the storage room in a complete frenzy, "You're right, they are."

Sarah stopped and looked towards where the humans had come from and noticed a thin puppet like animatronic was hovering over the ground their arms crossed, almost giving it an air of annoyance or anger. Foxy looked and realized more endo eyes were starting to reveal themselves from the shadows, "I don't think it's just them."

The sister location bots stopped their attacks as a deep laugh resonated throughout the room. Baby dropped the human she had ahold of and looked towards the doorway as something started to stand beside the puppet. The others took notice as well and watched as the original Freddy Fazbear himself came from the shadows. Their surprise was quickly elevated to shock as a few other bots started to emerge from the shadows as well. To Freddy's right as always Bonnie, and the rabbit looked furious. To Fazbear's left was a bear that Springy thought she would never see again, Fredbear. However, as she made her way to greet her friend she was struck down by one of the humans.

"Springy!" Fredbear yelled and rushed towards the humans.

Freddy looked like he was about to say something and stopped as Bonnie placed a hand on his shoulder. The brown bear sighed and looked around, "So at least we know what happened to them now."

"It seems that way, so why did you have us come here anyways? I thought we were just going to wait." Bonnie spoke quietly.

Freddy shook his head, "I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen when they have been gone for this long. Besides, I think Fredbear couldn't wait to see her again."

"Do you think Toy Freddy can handle the pressure while you're gone?" Bonnie asked rather seriously.

Freddy laughed a little, "He's ready now, even if he thinks he isn't."

"Well then you two, shall we?" Mari finally spoke seeming eerily calm.

Baby walked towards them, "Please, could you allow us to handle this? We're going to shut down soon, and we want to ensure our friend is out of here safely."

Mari tapped their chin and nodded, "Fair enough, your group has been through quite a lot. We had heard of the sister location, but we never had the chance to actually meet you."

"Likewise." Baby spoke and looked as the humans continued to run from Ballora, Foxy, and Freddy, "We have all been through a lot, but soon we'll be able to be at peace."

"If you don't mind us asking, what caused you to activate?" Mari asked gently.

Baby threw her mic at a human that was rushing towards the workshop relishing the fact she knocked the person unconscious, "I guess you could say we wanted to do one last show. Springy has taken care of us, and even when we were dormant would talk to us and keep us a clean as possible. We want to make sure she can leave this hell hole, and we wanted to help your friends. I believe they came for the bot they were trying to change to their own company image, Pete."

"That's correct." Freddy spoke and noticed that Foxy and Sarah were now in the warehouse, "I hope they act fast, we can't stay here for much longer."

In the workshop Foxy and Sarah were quick at work getting Pete ready to be moved. Goldy and Bon continued to watch and scare any human away that dared to come too close. Pulling the wires off Pete Foxy threw the endoskeleton over his shoulder and looked to Sarah, "I promise, we'll get him fixed up when we get back to Freddy's. I'm sure we can find a temporary suit for him as well."

Sarah nodded, "Thank you, now let's get out of here."

Goldy looked to Bon, "Think we should give them a hand?"

"I'm already ahead by forty, think you can keep up?" Bon joked.

Goldy looked impressed, "You've been keeping track? That's new even for you."

Before the two could continue their talk Foxy blew past them Sarah hot on his heels to get out of the workshop. They shrugged and hurried after them tripping any human that was in their way. Bon quickly merged with the shadows and found humorous ways to deal with the humans. Any person who didn't have their pants up with a belt instantly found themselves with their pants down, and fully exposed. Bon chuckled slightly and returned to the side of the sister location bots, "You guys held your own extremely well."

"Thanks." Funtime Freddy responded and looked at the other models, "They're-"

Baby nodded, "That's right, they're the original models. The original Fredbear, Freddy Fazbear, and even Bonnie is among them."

Ballora looked towards the models rather curious, "So they're the original…"

"It's nice to meet one of my predecessors." Funtime Foxy spoke.

Foxy nodded, "We would love to stay, but-"

"We know" Baby spoke and looked at the group of bots, "Please take care of yourselves, and Springy. As for you, the blue rabbit. What is your name?"

Bon turned and looked towards Baby, "Toy Bonnie, but everyone just calls me Bon."

"You're not alone in the depths of the hell you endure in your mind. Deep down you're just as broken and damaged as we are. There are things you went through, but can't be erased no matter how hard you wish for them to vanish." Baby spoke causing Bonnie to pull Bon behind him.

Bonnie's endo eyes had almost turned red from anger, "Don't you dare say such things to him!"

"You didn't let me finish." Baby spoke her voice carrying a heavy sorrow to it, "Unlike us, he has someone who watches over him constantly. Though deep down, you're in agony since you feel like you have failed. As his anxiety grows, your frustration and feeling of failure claims more of you."

Freddy looked to Baby rather impressed, "Mari, what is she?"

"A reader of bots, just as I am." Mari spoke quietly and approached Baby, "Then you are not blind to it, as am I. Perhaps they will listen to you better."

Baby turned to Mari, "Perhaps, but you still remain one of their closest forms of support. They will have to turn to you, it seems the humans are going to try and storm us."

Funtime Freddy nodded, "It seems that way, it seems this is where our time together ends."

"Not quite." Freddy spoke and revealed his endo eyes, "Bonnie, do you have enough strength to-"

"Just say the word" the lavender rabbit spoke.

"Goldy, what's going on?" Sarah asked watching Freddy and Bonnie vanish.

Goldy shook his head, "Even I'm not sure. Let's get you and Pete back to safety. They'll be able to come back with Bonnie."

Before Sarah could protest she was wrapped in a bright light while holding onto Pete. Opening her eyes once more she realized they were in a different building, and several bots were surrounding her. Feeling like she was placed on the offensive she was almost ready to strike until a few humans showed up, the first to approach her a young boy.

"Hi there! Sorry if we startled you! You're safe now, and nothing can hurt you or your friend here." the boy smiled warmly.

Sarah blinked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Leo Schmidt-Fitzgerald! Well still not sure on the last name, but you're at Freddy's. We were told to expect you and Pete to show up at any time." Leo smiled warmly and turned to Goldy, "You're back!"

Goldy caught the boy as he jumped onto him, "What, did you think I wasn't coming back or something?"

"Come on Leo, give him some space." A man in a uniform chuckled.

Leo tried to pull his best pout he had, "But Jer- Dad!"

The man chuckled, "My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, I'm the manger here at Freddy's. I also work the night shift on weekends. It's nice to meet you Ms. Sarah we've been expecting you. Bonnie has laid out all the needed parts, and I would let you into his workshop, but the rabbit locked us all out."

"It's nice to meet you, Jeremy." Sarah blinked, "Why would he lock his own workshop?"

A female fox approached the group, "We're not even sure, he's been working on something from the sound of things. I'm glad to see that my husband as kept to his word. Goldy, why aren't they back yet?"

Goldy sighed, "They're getting peace for the sister location bots. They were active, and they were angry."

"So what now?" the third human asked.

Jeremy sighed, "I don't know Mike, let's hope they're back soon. We can't get into the workshop until Bonnie's back."

Leo sighed and fell back against Goldy, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't even want to imagine." Jeremy sighed and looked around, "For Freddy to go, he must have had a bad feeling about something."

Little did Jeremy know just how right he was, and how right Freddy's assumptions were. Back in the warehouse the bots were becoming over run, one snapped, a person was what Mari assumed to be fatally wounded. The group stood close to one another and tried to think of a strategy. Freddy closed his eyes, he had just recently found the ability the child that haunted him left.

All he could do now is hope that it would work.

=End=


	25. Voices Combined

Voices Combined

A/N: I really don't have a lot to say this time around. As always I want to thank BewitchingMayham, AMangledMisfit, Wes27, and Venemousbook38 for the use of their characters. Don't worry guys they'll be in the next chapter, promise! I only own Spike, Larry, Vara, the kits, Crackers, and Leo. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

The sister location bots watched as both Freddy and Bonnie vanished and reappeared on top of one of the piles of broken and discarded bots. Freddy looked around the room hoping that somehow he would be able to cease the violence before it became much worse. Looking over to Bonnie he wasn't sure how they were going to get the crimson stains out of his suit. With Bon they the blood wiped clean off, but with Bonnie it was a different story. Closing his eyes he began to focus on what words he wanted to sing.

"What is he doing?" Ballora asked.

Goldy looked to Mari, "Did he finally?"

"He did." Mari nodded, "It seems to affect human and bots alike or whoever he chooses."

"I see…" Goldy blinked and listened as Freddy's deep voice started to resonate through the room.

Freddy watched as the humans started to grow tired and continued to sing any lullaby that came to mind. He almost stopped as he recalled the lyrics to a certain one that Bonnie had become well known for. Turning to the lavender rabbit he offered his hand, "Please, lend me your voice. Not just for me, but for your brother who desperately needs you."

"Freddy…" Bonnie looked taken back, "You know that I'm not allowed to-"

Freddy turned to his friend pleading, "Bonnie please, forget what those humans said. Honestly your voice is a lot better than mine. It's always been so soothing and comforting to anyone lucky enough to catch you singing."

"Now you're just trying to coax me" Bonnie sighed and looked down towards Bon. The plastic cased rabbit was covered in blood and remained sitting in shock next to the person they had accidently killed. Feeling the toy rabbits pain he sighed and started to sing some of the lyrics to the lullaby he played just for Bon. Freddy soon joined and before long the humans started to collapse into a deep sleep.

Goldy tried to hold back a yawn, "I forgot how well he could sing, both of them."

"Indeed, the two of them together it's enough to put-" Mari started and then collapsed sound asleep.

Springy looked around as more humans started to collapse into their induced sleep. Looking up at Fredbear he remained wide awake watching the others carefully. Hearing both Bonnie and Freddy sing was something that he hadn't heard in ages, since the two were first introduced. Freddy's voice resonated deeply, almost matching the sound of a tenor. While Bonnie's was lighter and balanced the deepness of Freddy's voice. When the two sang together though, it was almost a perfect harmony. Keeping Springy close to him he noticed that the sister location bots were starting to grow tired as well, but fought to stay awake. His attention then focused to Bon who remained in a pool of blood trembling. They could wipe the blood away from his casing, but never from his memory or conscious.

"I have never witnessed a bot shake like that in my life." Springy spoke sadly.

Fredbear nodded and noticed Foxy had approached the shaken rabbit, offering their hand to pull him up. Foxy looked to the shaken rabbit and knew exactly what was going through his mind, "Bon, listen lad. This wasn't your fault. You had acted out of instinct and self-defense."

"I killed them though!" Bon cried oil sliding from his eyes.

Foxy calmly quieted the rabbit, "It was an accident, as far as I'm concerned you saved me, just the same way as your brother did."

"The fire…" Bon's jaw dropped, "That's right, it was an accident…He didn't mean to-"

"Just like you didn't mean to." Foxy spoke gently, "Don't let this weigh on you Bon, besides I'll let you in on what I saw."

"Huh?" Bon looked confused.

"You weren't the one who killed the poor bastard, I do believe someone was trying to save you from more agony." Foxy spoke and looked to Baby who nodded. Apparently Foxy had caught her actually stopping the human to save Bon from more agony. Bon turned to Baby, curious as to why she had done it.

Baby kneeled down and placed a hand on Bon's cheek, "You have been through enough. You must be so tired of remaining strong in front of everyone. Rest easy knowing that you didn't kill that person, I did."

"Thank….You…" Bon spoke weakly feeling himself growing drowsy from the voice of Freddy and his brother. The last thing he saw before sleep claimed him was being pulled close by his dear brother, and hearing his voice not talk but actually sing.

Baby watched as Bon fell asleep and turned to the larger rabbit, "He didn't kill the human, I did."

"I know, thank you." Bonnie spoke gently.

Baby nodded and sat down next the human, "It wasn't intentional, but just looking at him…You could see the pain he's endured through his eyes. Just like I can see yours. You live with the guilt of accidently killing two people. Feeling like you can't do anything to help him."

"Bon is the only thing I have left in this world to fight for. The bond we have, it's hard to describe." Bonnie spoke quietly wiping some of the blood off Bon.

Baby chuckled, "The way I see it the bond you have is stronger than titanium. A bridge built between you through mutual pain and suffering, but deeply woven into those threads of pain…..is true love and happiness. You're the only one who can see through the mask he wears."

"What are you saying?" Bonnie asked.

The female bot shook her head and got up, "The others always hoped that you would find someone, but you have just now how they expected. He needs you, just as much as you need him."

Before Bonnie could press further Freddy approached his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We should get ready to leave this place."

Bonnie nodded and proceeded to get up his joints groaning from Bon's extra weight. His acute hearing then caught a faint argument between Funtime Freddy and the puppet that was bound to him. Turning his head so he could hear better he nudged Freddy knowing that the restored bear would be pulled into it at some point. He could hear the anger and sorrow resonate from both the bear and puppet. From the sounds of it the funtime bear wanted to give his best friend a chance to actually live and exist on his own, but the puppet wanted no part of it.

"I'm not leaving you!" Puppet Bonnie cried.

Funtime Freddy sighed, "Please Bonnie, there's so much to see out there! I'm not letting you die here with me!"

"I'm not leaving!" the puppet protested more and cried out as it was forcibly removed.

Bonnie watched as the puppet of himself tried to get up and crawl back to the one that discarded it. Feeling Bon stir a little he looked down as his little brother pleaded with him to help the poor thing somehow. Bonnie sighed and turned to Freddy, "Bon's out, so you get to help me."

"Help with what?" Freddy asked almost getting the feeling he should make a run for it.

The look in Bonnie's eyes indicated to Freddy that this was probably something that was way out of his job description. Sighing he followed his friend until they came across a very upset Puppet Bonnie, and a now non-functioning Toy Freddy.

"No way, I am not tearing him apart!" Freddy protested waving his hands in front of him.

Foxy approached Bonnie with the other sister location bots behind him, "What do ye need done?"

"Help me find his memory chip." Bonnie spoke and set Bon down and picked up the puppet that looked like him, "Keep an eye on my little brother for that long please. I won't let you lose your friend."

The puppet nodded and crawled towards the dormant rabbit watching carefully. Foxy without even thinking much took his hook and dug it into the spaces between the funtime bear's casing. Ripping a few pieces away from the now non-functioning bear he started to look for any indication of a memory chip they could use. The scene to everyone's surprise was too much for Freddy and before Bonnie could catch his falling friend Freddy fainted.

"What happened to him?" Goldy asked motioning to Freddy.

Foxy pulled up a memory chip, "I was helping Bonnie, and he just fainted!"

"Lightweight" Bonnie coughed.

Foxy chuckled, "Who knew Freddy had a weakness after all."

"Alright enough both of you" Mari crossed their arms and turned to the sister location bots, "Why don't you come with us?"

Baby shook her head, "We appreciate the offer, but I must humbly decline. We're ready to be at peace. My only request is that you take Funtime Freddy's memory chip and Puppet Bonnie. They have so much to live for, and you really can't have one without the other."

"Time has proven once more that no matter where there's a Freddy, there's a Bonnie at his side." Fredbear mused.

Bonnie nodded and turned his attention to the still collapsed Freddy, "Jeez, come on Freddy we need to get moving!"

Everyone watched as Freddy got up and rubbed his eyes acting like nothing had happened. His focus then settled on the task at hand, their time with the sister location bots was short. He wanted to do something to put them at peace so they could truly be at peace with themselves. His gaze then shifted to Springy and the rabbit seemed to know what was on his mind. With a little coaxing she had managed to convince the other bots to lay down and get comfortable.

"So we're finally going to be at peace" Ballora responded softly leaning on Baby.

Baby nodded, "It's been far too long since we have been at peace."

Springy nodded, "Thank you for everything, all of you. I'll ask that Freddy does something nice for you."

"Just have him sing please." Funtime Foxy spoke and leaned against Baby's other shoulder, "Take care of yourself Springy."

The yellow rabbit nodded and jumped slightly as Fredbear placed a hand on her shoulder. Her attention then focused as Freddy grabbed a microphone, and much to her surprise he started to sing once more. However, Foxy, Bonnie, and even Golden Freddy joined the brown bear in his singing. As their voices floated through the building Baby and the other bots started to feel their censors dull. They were ready to finally be at peace, and were thankful that two of their friends would be able to see the world finally. Just as they were about to cease functioning Mari approached them while singing the chorus to "My Grandfather's Clock". They removed their mask and gently "kissed" the top of each models head, telling them goodnight for the last time.

"I hope they find peace." Springy looked down and then to Fredbear, "Now what?"

Foxy chuckled, "Isn't it obvious lass? We go home."

Freddy nodded and turned to both Goldy and Bonnie, "Are you two well enough to?"

"We'll be fine Freddy." Bonnie responded as he picked up Bon once more.

Puppet Bonnie looked around a little uneasily until Springy gently picked him up. The yellow rabbit didn't even need to say anything the puppet just threw their face into her worn casing and cried. His friends were gone, he wasn't even sure if Funtime Freddy could be restored. Feeling someone rub his back he wanted to just remain there and cry. Closing his eyes he felt like their surroundings had changed, and once he opened his eyes he realized they were somewhere entirely new.

"What is this place?" Springy asked.

Foxy jumped as he heard two familiar voices, "Wow that was amazing Mervin you made all of them magically appear!"

Freddy and Bonnie looked around and realized that they had been teleported to the show stage while Mervin was performing for the kits. He also saw the other refuge bots in the crowd who were equally impressed. Bubbles let out a hearty laugh, "Can ye pull Bonnie out of a hat!?"

"That would be one large hat" Wesley chuckled.

Bonnie chuckled, "Sorry, but I'm not available for magic shows. However, I am going to have to pull a disappearing act. Where is Sarah and Pete?"

"Sitting outside your workshop waiting for you." Spike spoke his arms crossed, "You better hurry."

Bonnie nodded and looked down to the still dormant Bon in his arms, "Foxy, I hate to ask but-"

"I can keep an eye on him." Foxy responded placing a hand on the rabbit's shoulder, "Go help the others. Keeping an eye on him is the least I can do."

Foxy watched as Bonnie quickly made his way towards his workshop. Picking Bon up he turned to his family and Mangle nodded, she was more than happy to do whatever she could to help. She couldn't help but laugh slightly as the kits quickly jumped onto Foxy crying happily that their father was home.

They were finally home.

However, they weren't out of the woods just yet.

=End=


	26. Family Time

Family Time

A/N: It seems that Devotion is coming to an end soon, but it's not over just quite yet. I want to thank BewitchingMayham, AMangledMisfit, Wes27, and Venemousbook38 for the use of their characters. I only own Larry, Spike, Vara, Crackers, the kits, and Leo. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Faye and Morgan watched as Foxy set Bon down on one of the cushions in their small den. They were curious as to everything that happened, and why the hard cased rabbit was covered in some sort of red liquid. Foxy reading their puzzled looks sighed and turned to them, "It's blood, it helps keep the humans alive. If they lose too much of it they'll die."

"Why's Bon covered in it though?" Morgan asked.

Mangle shushed the kits, "That's enough, it doesn't matter all that matters is that he and everyone else made it home safe."

"But-" Faye started.

Bubbles knocked on the outside of the den, "Hey little ones, Mervin's getting ready to perform! Ye may want to hurry and get a front row seat!"

Before Foxy could say anything the kits ran out of the den and towards the stage where Mervin was performing. Mangle chuckled and hugged Foxy's arm, "They absolutely adore him, he does new tricks each time he performs to keep them on their toes."

"Heh I see, he's not much of a social bot, but around children he really does seem to light up human and bot alike." Foxy commented and pulled Mangle to him, "This whole time, I couldn't stop thinking about you and the kits. Mangle…I want to do things right this time."

"Huh?" Mangle blinked, "Foxy what are you talking about?"

Foxy got down on one knee as everyone just seemed to focus and look on him, "Last time it was rushed, this time I want to do it right. Mangle, will you marry me…again? This time I want you to have what you always wanted"

"F-Foxy!" Mangle cried and hugged him, "Yes! One hundred times yes!"

Freddy chuckled and crossed his arms, "Then it seems there is much to plan."

"Yeah, if you need anything let us know." Toy Freddy nodded and turned to Mangle, "You're one lucky fox, Mangle."

Mangle rubbed the back of her head, "I guess, but in reality we all are. Oh I'm just so excited!"

"Good that's the way it should be!" Toy Chica smiled and hugged Mangle, "You're going to be a beautiful bride!"

Mangle nodded and quickly parted off with Chica, Toy Chica, and even Vara. Foxy was still trying to make sense of everything, but then remembered his promise to Bonnie. Turning back to Bon he started to wipe some of the blood off, "You were right, she said yes. Honestly Bon with as good as you are with girls, it's hard to believe you're still single."

"I really don't have time for such things, my brother needs me as much as I need him." Bon spoke softly, "We've accepted that while everyone else has someone that cares for them…We have one another and that's all we need. I love my older brother dearly, and I would do anything for him."

"And he would do the same for you lad." Foxy spoke and turned his attention to the other bots still around the cove, "If you're up and moving now. There's a lot to do."

Bon nodded and got up still realizing he was covered in blood, "I…"

Foxy motioned for Bon to step out and much to the toy rabbits surprise Toy Freddy was apparently prepared with a bucket of water and a few wash clothes. The two went to another part so they could talk in private. Toy Freddy had been expressing concern for his friend, and now would have a chance to address it. That left Foxy and the others to try and figure somethings out. Like who would officiate the wedding between Foxy and Mangle.

"What about any of the Freddy's?" Bubbles asked.

"We'd rather stay out of it" Freddy sighed.

Larry rubbed his beak, "Hmm what about you Bubbles, you are a captain."

"I'd rather pass lad; besides we don't have a proper ship for such a thing." Bubbles chuckled.

Wesley thought for a moment, "What about the one man that works here…. What was his name, Jeremy?"

"That's true, he'd probably be willing to do it!" Foxy looked around, "Now where would he be at this hour."

Everyone tried to think for a moment on where Jeremy could be, he generally spent a lot of time with them, but tonight he seemed to be distant? Foxy caught a glimpse of Leo and called for the boy to come over, which they gladly did hugging the pirate in the process, "You're back!"

"Aye, and I'm not going anywhere this time. Hey can you tell me where Jeremy is?" Foxy asked setting Leo down.

Leo thought for a moment, "I think he's in the office. It's been a rough day…. he had to ask his parents for money…. just so he could…. just so he could adopt Mike and I."

"So he did adopt you. I figured he would." Foxy commented softly, "Thank you Leo, but don't feel bad, okay? Jeremy would do whatever he could for you and Mike, that much I can tell."

"Thanks Foxy" Leo smiled and looked towards Mike motioning him to one of the games, "But if you're looking for Jeremy he'll be in the office!"

Foxy watched as Leo quickly joined his older brother in a game of DDR, and laughed as the young boy was already ahead when it came to points. Making his way towards the office sure enough Jeremy was sitting at the desk holding his head, looking like he had a migraine. The pirate fox seemed a little hesitant at first but gently knocked on the door frame, "Jeremy, do ye have a moment?"

"Ah Foxy, it's good to see that you're back. Sure what do you need?" Jeremy asked sitting up some, but Foxy didn't fail to notice the dark bags under the man's eyes.

Foxy leaned against the wall, "First of all, take a couple days off and rest, you don't want Mari to catch you looking as run down as you do. Secondly, I…. I was wondering if you could officiate a wedding for us."

"I thought you and Mangle were already-"

"I want to do it right this time, to give her the wedding she wanted…. All we ask is that you officiate…we'll be taking care of everything else." Foxy spoke softly.

Jeremy smiled faintly and got up, "Alright, I'll officiate for you. Did Leo tell you?"

"Aye, congrats on the two healthy baby boys Jeremy." Foxy gently teased.

The manger laughed slightly and followed Foxy out of the room, "I need to go check on Bonnie, there have been weird noises coming out of his workshop."

"Ah he's probably helping Sarah repair Pete. I think it's keeping him distracted from Bon's agony." Foxy admitted walking with the manager.

Jeremy looked troubled, "Did something happen?"

Foxy shook his head, "No, someone saved him from having more agony in his circuits."

"That's a relief" Jeremy sighed softly, "Everyone has been worried about that toy rabbit since he's returned. Can't say that I blame them though, he's certainly not the one I remember from when I first started working here."

Foxy nodded and the two made their way into the parts room which everyone affectionately called Bonnie's workshop due the amount of time the rabbit spent in the room. Sitting on the main work bench was the endoskeleton that belonged to Pete. At the endoskeletons side was Sarah who was reworking his circuits to repair what the humans had done. Meanwhile Bonnie was moving through several different boxes finding a few extra parts that he needed. Jeremy noticed that the rabbit seemed to be forcing himself to work, meaning he was trying not to think of something else. However, the rabbit wasn't blind to the fact that Jeremy and Foxy had just entered the room. He turned around and looked at Foxy, "I thought you were-"

"Bon's up and moving, Toy Freddy's keeping an eye on him. It seems like that Toy Bear was quite worried."

Bonnie nodded, "We all were for both of you. However, focusing on getting Pete fixed is the only thing that's keeping me from having a breakdown of my own."

"Bonnie…. You are way too hard on yourself." Foxy sighed faintly, "What can we do to help?"

Bonnie shook his head, "Foxy, go spend some time with the kits, they have missed you dearly. I can handle Pete with Sarah's help. Faye and Morgan have been waiting so desperately for you to come back."

Foxy nodded understanding what Bonnie was getting at and went to go find his children that he had desperately missed. He had lost sight just for a mere second, but he was also concerned for his friends. Bon had gone through the whole journey with him, it was only natural for him to worry about the one that tried to keep him safe. Walking around the building he noticed that the kits were watching Mervin perform, while Fredbear and Springy watched as well.

"That was so cool!" Morgan beamed as Mervin put his things away.

Faye nodded, "You're amazing!"

Mervin blinked a few times and rubbed the back of his head, "Thank you, both of you. You're always a wonderful audience."

"Did I miss the show again? I always have such bad timing." Foxy chuckled.

The kits turned around and tackled Foxy, "Papa!"

"Can you play with us some?" Faye asked.

Morgan nodded, "Please?!"

Foxy pulled the kits close, "I will play with you for as long as you want. I promise I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"Good" Faye sniffed into his fabric coating, "We were scared Papa…"

Foxy held the kits close, "I promise, I will never leave you again. The two of you and your mother, your many aunts and uncles…I will never abandon you like that again."

"You didn't abandon us Papa, you came back." Morgan replied weakly and then turned his attention towards their home, "Hey Faye, let's take Papa on and win the ship for ourselves!"

Faye nodded and the two rushed into the cove and grabbed three wooden swords. Morgan tossed one of them to Foxy, "Get ready Papa, we're taking this ship!"

Foxy chuckled and got ready as the kits started to chase after him with their wooden swords. Mervin and Wesley watched as the kits tried to land a few hits on their father. The two were amazed to see how determined the two small bots were in their movement, and ability to actually keep up with the larger animatronic fox. Faye and Morgan quickly cornered Foxy and swung their swords at him, but the older fox laughed and managed to side step and move behind the kits, "Come on you two pups are still wet behind the ears."

"Grrr…Hold still so we can beat you!" Faye's voice snapped causing both Morgan and Foxy to look at her in disbelief.

Morgan started to giggle a little, "Faye, your shyness is wearing off! That's great!"

"Prepare to lose this ship!" Faye yelled and swung at Foxy again, the older fox nearly cursed he almost ended up getting hit.

Morgan watched as his sister continued to spar with their father, but noticed that Faye wasn't comfortable with a sword. Without thinking too much about it he grabbed a staff and tossed it to his sister, "Try this instead. Hope you're ready Papa! Cause here we come!"

Foxy continued to play with the kits while everyone else started to come into the main room just to watch and see what was going on. Mangle's jaw dropped slightly seeing the kits unleash their frustration on their father, and he managed to deal with it well. She smiled realizing that Faye was fighting with a staff like she generally did, and that Morgan was still quite proficient with a sword. The two had managed to push their father onto the plank they had that went over a ball pit, they were sure that victory was going to be theirs.

"Oh dear, is this the end of Foxy the Pirate? Perhaps I should pull a trick from my sleeve. You see I have a mysterious friend!" Foxy chuckled as he felt Bon phase beside him.

Bon chuckled even if he was in his shadow form, "Oh dear what shall I do here…"

Before long the building was echoing of the laughs of the kits as Bon grabbed them and fell into the ball pit. Even the Balloon Children decided to jump into the pit and act like they were sharks circling the ship for a meal. Freddy watched from the show stage with Chica at his side. The toy models had quickly jumped into the ball pit joining in on the fun. The restored bear sighed, wondering how the repairs were going on Pete. He couldn't help but think that if Bonnie saw Bon laughing and having fun it would put him at ease some.

Mervin and the others watched as Bonnie and Sarah emerged from the back room most likely to take a break. In an unusual twist Bon decided to hide in the balls and waited until Bonnie got close to the ball pit. The lavender rabbit started to look around the main room, "Where did the toy models go?"

At those words Bon's shadow emerged and grabbed the lavender rabbit by the legs and pulled him into the ball pit. Bonnie let out a scream from shock and then looked around only to see Bon smiling. The lavender rabbit couldn't even act like they were mad; this was a side of Bon he hadn't seen since…. Since his death.

Foxy smiled as he watched everyone get in place for the start of the day. It was a relief to see both versions of the Fazbear band together on stage. Larry and his group were on the secondary stage. Mervin was in a room next to Fredbear's, and Bubbles and Wesley eagerly awaited for more children to come and play with them. That just left the question of where Mari and Goldy were.

=End=


	27. Let them Rest

Let them Rest

A/N: Sorry for not updating everyone! I have had horrible writer's block for this story as well as the Holiday's Series. However, I think I'm getting back on track so please bear with me! As always I want to thank BewitchingMayham, AMangledMisfit, Wes27, and Venemousbook38 for the use of their characters! I only own Larry, Spike, Vara, the kits, and Crackers. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Things were quiet in the parts room where two bots continued to rest. Mari watched over them intently occasionally humming the tune of their music box as they watched the reboot process for Pete. Goldy meanwhile had just finished clearing out a space for Sarah to rest while the process continued, "I'm glad that you were able to repair him. Hopefully once the reboot is done we can get you two home."

Sarah nodded, "Thank you so much for everything. I know our franchises are rivals, but you still helped us."

"In a time of dumb humans we need to stick together, even if we're supposed to be "rivals" Jeremy is fair and understanding of the situation. He's one of the few humans we can actually trust." Goldy admitted and looked at the time, "Mari, we should get back."

Mari nodded, "Sarah, we're going to lock the door so the humans won't disturb you or Pete. If you need anything just make a noise or something. Bonnie and Bon will be able to hear you and will let us know if you need anything."

Sarah nodded, "I can't help but think in reality the two of you run things."

"We just watch over our family" Mari chuckled and left the room towards their box.

Goldy nodded, "Freddy still makes a majority of the decisions, but he also makes sure everyone has a say. They will generally consult us since we seem to have a knack for knowing what can go wrong. Have a pleasant rest Sarah, we'll come and check on things from time to time. I'm glad to know that Pete will be alright, it's been weighing on Foxy and the refuge bots quite heavily."

Sarah nodded and watched as the golden bear left and looked around the room she was staying in. To her surprise Bonnie had kept the place very organized, and was able to help her with everything that she needed. What really meant the most to her though was that Bonnie only helped with the repairs, he allowed her to do whatever she wanted and wished without any objection. He had mentioned that he believed every bot should be able to so as they wanted, and that certain things shouldn't be placed on certain bots. In other words, he was actually happy to see a female bot who knew how to repair others. She wasn't even sure how long they had been working on restoring Pete, but they were finally getting close to finishing their goal. Hearing the door open she got ready to strike until she realized it was the manager everyone said she could trust, "Hello Jeremy."

Jeremy waved, "Sorry Sarah didn't mean to bother you. Just dropping this off for Pete when he wakes up."

"What is it?" Sarah asked sitting up some.

Jeremy set down the dolly he was using that had a large box placed on it, "A suit for him. Last thing anyone wants is to see a bare endoskeleton running around the place."

"True" Sarah responded chuckling slightly.

Jeremy nodded and left the box close to the resting bot and left the room locking the door behind him. He was anxious to get home and sleep, the boys weren't too far behind him given all the excitement that had happened over the last few days. The manager had to chuckle as he slung Leo over his shoulder, the boy had already collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Mike laughed a little and sat in the front seat, "He's out cold. So anything exciting happen?"

"Well I've been asked to officiate Foxy and Mangle's actual wedding." Jeremy chuckled and started the drive home, "I'm actually excited for them."

"Likewise" Mike admitted and looked out the window, "Jeremy, thank you…. You didn't have to take us in."

"I wanted to, Mike." Jeremy responded, "You and Leo have managed to make your way into my heart, and I couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to either of you."

Mike nodded and leaned against the seat, "Your folks sounded pretty mad though."

"They haven't been involved in my life for years. I don't regret taking the money though I at least know that the two of you will be safe." Jeremy admitted and looked towards his teenage son, "Besides, I'll be able to pay them back and things will go back to how they were."

Mike nodded and looked at Leo who was fast asleep, and before long the teenager was fast asleep as well. Jeremy smiled faintly and continued the drive home, thankful that he could save the two boys and give them as much of a loving home as he could. During Mike's time at the hospital Jeremy had become extremely protective of Leo, and in turn Leo started to see him like a father figure. Pulling into the driveway he looked at the time, 7:30 AM on a Saturday Morning. Nudging Mike the teen got up and groaned heading towards the front door. Jeremy got Leo out of the back seat and carried him to his room after unlocking the door and allowing Mike to tiredly walk towards his room. Ensuring both boys were asleep the manager finally made it to their own bed and collapsed from the sheer exhaustion.

Back at the Pizzeria everyone started to enjoy their day as children came rushing in. Much to Larry's surprise he, Spike, and Vara were invited up onto the main stage to perform with Freddy and the others. Not wanting to refuse the chance they accepted and soon all of them were singing together while Bonnie, Bon, and Spike kept the music going. After the act at Pirate's Cove was done Faye and Morgan rushed off to Mervin's room to watch him perform. To their surprise the room was packed with children and parents alike. Mervin was just about to begin his performance and called on a few humans to help with the act. The kits smiled realizing that he called on a girl that was wearing a shirt that said "I just beat cancer". Mervin pulled the girl up onto the stage, "You're very brave." He then pulled a flower out of thin air and handed it to the girl before he continued his performance. The kits smiled as the show ended and made their way to the next room over, Fredbear's.

To their surprise the room was still packed and people were enjoying the show that Fredbear, and now along with Spring Bonnie were performing. The two were singing together and after words would tell various jokes at the others expense. Faye and Morgan nodded and rushed towards the game area wanting to see how the others were doing before it would be time for them to perform again. Looking around the game area they noticed that Wesley and Bubbles were playing several games with the kids and Balloon Children. Looking towards the Prize Corner they noticed that both Mari and Goldy were back in their usual spots and reading to the children.

"It's so lively" Faye spoke softly.

Morgan nodded, "It's a relief though in a sense. Papa's home, and we have new friends too!"

Faye nodded but before she could speak Crackers landed on her shoulder, "Time to go back! Squawk time to go back!"

"We get it" the kits replied in unison and rushed towards the cove in order to perform with their parents once more.

As the fun continued in the main rooms Sarah listened to what she could hear as she rested and watched the reboot process of Pete. The place was full of life, and it made her happy to hear the laughs of children once more. However, it also made her homesick and hoped that everyone back at their building were alright. Looking at the computer she realized that Pete was about half way through his reboot process, meaning that hopefully he would be up soon. Until then she would just rest and wait for the panda to become active once more. Going to her sleep mode she was thankful that despite all odds there were still good people and bots in the world.

As some rested, others played it was just another day at Freddy's. After one of the performances Bonnie, Bon, and even Spike made their way to another room to work on something. Sitting on the table were parts that they needed to construct another small endoskeleton, and a lower body for another one. As soon as they entered the room Puppet Bonnie looked up weakly, "You're here."

"Sorry, it took longer than we hoped" Bonnie admitted and picked the worn puppet up, "Bon?"

Bon nodded and transferred some of his energy to the drained puppet like rabbit, "That should help you get up and moving."

Spike started to look over everything and pieced together on how to build the endoskeleton that would be for the puppet rabbit's friend, "Alright I think I have it figured out. Bonnie can you look this over and double check?"

Bonnie nodded and looked over the bots proposed ideas and nodded, "Sounds good, and it won't cause the systems to overheat one another. Do you want to build it or help retrofit our little friend over there?"

Spike chuckled, "I'll leave the building to the professional. I'll work on the little guy so he can be up and moving."

Bonnie nodded and got to work on building the small endoskeleton that would house Funtime Freddy's memory chip. They had taken measurements of the puppet version of himself and used it to build the endoskeleton parts that they needed. Spike's design and wire layout was actually better than the one he had planned. Bon watched as his brother worked and even retrieved tools that were needed. Before long Bonnie had the endoskeleton finished, but they needed to cover it somehow.

"Should we stick to the old color scheme?" Bonnie asked.

Bon nodded, "I think it would be best. I think we have some plastic around that I can mold."

Spike nodded, "Sounds like a good idea truthfully. That kid who sews left for the day didn't he? I have our little friend here ready to go it's just"

"I have no pants!" Puppet Bonnie exclaimed almost amused by the idea.

"My eyes!" Bon playfully teased and got an idea, "Maybe Mari or Springy can help!"

"Good idea." Bonnie spoke, "Bon can you go get them?"

Bon nodded and quickly left the room to retrieve the two bots that could possibly help them. Mari was located in the Prize Corner giving out prizes to the children that came with their tickets in hand. Meaning that the puppet was out of the question for the time being. He was about to head to Fredbear's room until he ran into the worn fabric of Springy's suit, "Oh hey, I was looking for you."

"I know" Springy responded softly, "Sounds like you need a little help with our small friends."

Bon nodded, "We know this is cliché, but do you know how to sew?"

"I do actually" Springy responded and followed Bon to the room where the two small bots were being built and rebuilt.

Bonnie and Spike nodded and got out of the older rabbit's road and she started to take measurements. She quickly got to work and chuckled as Puppet Bonnie helped her pin the fabric and even started cutting the fabric where she needed. While she worked Bon, Spike, and Bonnie started molding the plastic for Funtime Freddy's new body. Looking at the blue prints they had found, they had managed to scale them down to the size they needed.

"There we go" Spike rubbed his eyes some, "He looks pretty good."

Bonnie nodded and noticed that the puppet version of him had fallen asleep, but was now in a full suit. Springy chuckled slightly and placed the sleeping puppet rabbit next to the newly completed plastic bear. The group exited the room only to be greeted by both Freddy and Chica who were curious to see how the new bots were doing.

"They need to rest for a bit, but after that they'll be active and probably up to all sorts of mischief" Bonnie sighed stretching.

Freddy nodded understanding, "Chica and I were talking….We want to take responsibility for them."

Bon nearly dropped out of his body, "Freddy are you sure!? Talk to Foxy and Mangle kids are not something to take lightly!"

"We know" Chica responded softly, "But my line has done a lot to hurt yours, and I want to make amends for it."

Freddy nodded, "As do I."

Bonnie sighed and leaned against the wall, "Think long and hard about it, both of you."

Freddy and Chica watched as Bonnie and Bon left down the hall and Springy let out a sad sigh, "I don't know what has happened, but the pain is so evident in their eyes. He's right though, think long and hard about it. Both of you."

With those words the spring rabbit left, leaving Chica and Freddy to their thoughts. Meanwhile back in the room where Sarah and Pete rested the computer screen simply flashed one message.

Reboot Process Complete.

=End=


	28. Decisions and Reflectitons

Decisions and Reflections

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay…again (school work is taking more time than I expected). As always I want to thank BewitchingMayham, AMangledMisfit, Wes27, and Venemousbook38 for the use of their characters. I only own the kits, Larry, Vara, Spike, Leo, and Crackers. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Freddy and Chica remained silent as they continued to think about the worlds Bonnie had uttered before he went to rest. They needed to think long and hard before coming to a conclusion about the two small bots that were still resting. It was true, both had done horrible things to the rabbit, and they wanted to make amends. Throughout the company history they were always the next popular models right after Foxy. Bonnie though, he was always last and the company had tried to get rid of him so many times. It was like no matter how much they tried, their friend was almost left out somehow until someone cried foul.

"Are we doing this because we want to…or because of our guilt?" Chica asked quietly.

Freddy pulled the chicken close, "To be honest, once the kits arrived here I was actually jealous of Foxy and Mangle…. they had something I wanted so badly."

"Freddy I never knew…" Chica spoke softly.

The bear sighed softly, "We have a chance now though, they're both small and practically new and unsure of the world around them. I hope that in time we can teach them…to prevent the tragic tale of Bonnie's line to continue."

"How though?" Chica asked.

Freddy chuckled a little and placed his muzzle on top of her forehead, "Show them love and compassion, that even though they're different they're both loved the same."

"Do you think it will work?" Chica asked almost sounding like she was close to tears.

Freddy kept her close, "We won't know unless we try. No matter what one way or another we will stop the suffering of their line one way or another."

Chica laughed slightly, "Your inner sweetheart is showing."

"Like I care?" Freddy spoke gently and much to Chica's surprise picked her up, "Let's go see how the little ones are doing."

Chica nodded and allowed Freddy to carry her to the room where the two small bots were resting. She couldn't believe how cute they were, and couldn't wait to actually meet them when they were awake and functional once more. It seemed the puppet of Bonnie was a light sleeper and woke up, and appeared surprised to see them.

"We're sorry did we wake you?" Chica asked softly.

The puppet shook their head, "No it's okay, I was close to waking up anyways. Hey Fred get up we have company!"

The small pink and white bear groaned and looked around trying to figure out what had happened. The last thing they remembered was throwing Bonnie away from them before the ceased to function, so how was he functional now? His attention then focused on the large bear and chicken that were standing in the room, "What happened?"

"Good, you're awake that will put Bonnie and the others at ease" Chica spoke gently.

The small plastic bear looked at his new body, "I feel….small…"

"They scaled your new body down to your friend's size." Freddy spoke, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Bits and pieces…why are we here? Where's Baby and the others?" Fred asked.

Freddy remained silent for a moment and picked up the two small bots, "Baby and the others finally found peace and went to sleep. They had asked that we take the two of you with us, and let you finally experience freedom."

"Sounds just like her…" Fred chuckled sadly, "So what are you going to do with us?"

"Well for starters since the two of you are technically now the youngest" Chica chuckled slightly, "You're our responsibility."

"Responsibility?" Puppet Bonnie asked.

The two larger bots nodded, "If you would let us, we would like to take you in as our own."

"So….kinda like a family ordeal?" Fred asked almost sounding skeptical.

Freddy nodded, "We won't force you though.."

Before he could continue to speak the two small bots seemed to have oil well up in their eyes and they began to cry into his suit. Chica seemed rather surprised when Puppet Bonnie jumped into her arms and started to cry. She rubbed the smaller bots back until they started to calm down, "What's wrong?"

"We never thought…that anyone would want us….the humans ditched us, left us to rot….we thought that no matter what no one would want us." Puppet Bonnie admitted.

Freddy let out a faint sigh, "Well that won't happen here to either of you, I promise."

"S-So what do we call you?" Fred asked his voice muffled by Freddy's suit.

"Whatever you would like" Chica and Freddy responded in unison.

Puppet Bonnie and Fred looked to one another and then nodded speaking in unison, "Thank you Mom, Dad."

Meanwhile in another part of the building Toy Chica and Freddy were coming to the realization that they had met Wesley before. Since the weasel had come to the building he seemed to have a strong dislike for them, but got along well enough with Mangle and Bon. It wasn't until they started going through their own memories that they realized what they had done. They had tormented the bot in the past, and quite frankly said some horrible things. Needless to say now they couldn't blame the bot for wanting nothing to do with them. Troubled by their newly recalled memories they decided to seek out the one bot who would probably be able to help them.

"Bon, you in here?" Toy Chica asked as they walked into an empty room.

Bon phased through the wall, "Need something?"

"We need your help actually….we finally recall why Wesley doesn't like us." Toy Freddy admitted.

Bon phased to his normal body and crossed his arms, "Reflecting on the past again? You two know what happens when you do."

"We know" the other two bots muttered but turned back to Bon as if silently pleading for his help.

Bon chuckled slightly, "You two don't have to pull that act with me, you know I will always help you-"

Before he could continue to speak Toy Chica pulled him into a hug happily thanking him. Toy Freddy wasn't blind though, he could see the discomfort in Bon's eyes at her touch. They had made progress through all that happened, but there were still somethings that caused uneasiness. Wesley wasn't the only bot that Toy Freddy had been cruel to in the past, he had hurt his best friend greatly over time. It made him feel worse about his own existence, it was true he was no longer that bear. There was a fear though, that parts of that old him still existed.

Bon wasn't blind to this though and was thankful that Toy Chica was called to help with something, leaving him and his friend alone, "What's wrong?"

"You can always seem to tell can't you?" Toy Freddy asked.

Bon nodded and shut the door giving them privacy, "I can always tell when something is bothering my best friend. So come on, talk to me."

"Am I better, then when we first met? I mean….do I treat you and the others better, like an actual bot instead of something less…superior?" Toy Freddy asked almost sounding like he was coming unhinged.

"Fred, what's gotten into you?" Bon asked gently.

"I'm scared that I'll become the monster I once was!" Toy Freddy finally admitted before falling to his knees.

Bon kneeled in front of him, "You're not a monster Freddy. If anything you're looking at one."

"Bon n-"

"I've hurt several bots and humans, Freddy. You're scared that parts of your old self still exist, that you'll start to mistreat others. Afraid that you'll push everyone away, especially Chica, and that you'll end up alone in the end. You should know that won't happen though." Bon spoke gently yet carried a firm tone.

Toy Freddy blinked, "You don't know that though!"

"I do though" Bon chuckled slightly, "The fact you're aware of it, and think of it shows that you're aware and want to keep the changes you've made. You've come far from that night."

"All that change brought on though because I couldn't save you….I failed my own best friend who I treated horribly. Why did you even stay? Was it because of our lines history?" Toy Freddy asked.

Bon shook his head, "I stayed because I wanted to. I could tell you were stressed by the pressure put on us, that we could never live up to the legends themselves. I saw your outbursts as a way to deal with your frustration. I tried to ease it as much as I could and pushed myself to keep working harder. I wanted to make the life of my best friend easier."

"Yet I made yours a living Hell, didn't I?" Toy Freddy asked already knowing the answer upon seeing Bon tense up, "Why can't I find closure from it. You've forgiven me, but I can't forgive myself!"

"Then we're going to work on that, starting now" Bon spoke and phased to his shadow form, "This may feel a bit uncomfortable."

Before the toy bear could ask what his friend meant he felt his circuits nearly overheat from the sudden change. Wanting to hold back his screams he locked his jaw and nodded allowing Bon to do whatever needed to be done. Bon nodded and phased himself and his friend to the factory where they were made. The place had closed several years ago, and parts of it had already collapsed. Much to both of the bot's surprise nature had already started to reclaim the building as young saplings were starting to spread their branches. Both even noted that they could hear the echoes of various song birds, chirping and calling to one another. Bon returned them to their physical states and looked around, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Why did you bring me here?" Toy Freddy asked.

There was a sincere look in Bon's eyes, "This is where it all began, your insecurity. This is where it will end as well."

"I'm not following entirely, but I trust you." Toy Freddy spoke and continued to listen to the birds sing, "It's relaxing…. like they don't have a care in the world."

The rabbit nodded and continued to walk around the room that they were in as if looking for something. Toy Freddy watched for a little bit but soon grew more curious about the nature around him, and how it somehow managed to sooth his nerves. Noticing that Bon had stopped moving he walked over to him and noticed that the rabbit was looking at a small bird that had fallen from its nest.

"Poor thing" Bon spoke gently and found the nest, "Do you see it up there Freddy?"

"I do actually" Toy Freddy spoke and then looked to the bird, "It seems frightened."

"That's because it is. It most likely sees us as predators. I've been listening around the parents aren't here they're probably out gathering food. That gives us a chance to actually get it back to its nest. Well YOU a chance." Bon spoke and placed the small bird in Toy Freddy's hands.

"Why me!?" the bear asked almost bewildered.

Bon chuckle and phased into his shadow and faded away, "You'll figure it out."

Toy Freddy looked down at the bird and realized just how scared and insecure it probably was, just like he was in the beginning of his existence. That's when it hit the toy bear why his friend brought him here, this was where his cruel streak began, and where he could finally lay his past to rest. Gently wrapping his fingers around the small bird he began to climb up various pipes and machinery to get to the nest. All the while the bird chirped franticly, scared that it was captured by a predator.

Was that how Wesley and Bon felt when he was cruel to them? Like they were captured and tormented by something larger than them?

In an attempt to calm the small bird, he started to sing how he felt, and the bird began to calm down. Bon remained hidden in the shadows but felt his whole body shiver at how Toy Freddy's voice echoed through the building, it was hauntingly beautiful. He could hear the sorrow and regret carry through the echoes, and that the bear was wanting to be free of his painful past. He focused his attention on the bird nest and could see the relief wash over Toy Freddy as he returned the bird to its nest. However, the toy bear then lost his balance and crashed to the ground. Toy Freddy watched from the floor as the small bird's parents returned, and much to his relief they began to tend for their offspring. Apparently he didn't leave a scent, meaning they wouldn't reject the small hatchling. For some reason the odd act of kindness put him at ease, like he finally broke the binds this place, and his past had on him.

"Ready to go back?" Bon asked offering his hand.

Toy Freddy nodded, "Yes, and the first thing I am going to do is find Wesley and apologize to him."

"Good" Bon spoke and took them back to the pizzeria.

The two appeared in the main room and Toy Freddy saw that Toy Chica was contemplating something. Placing a hand on her shoulder he knew what was bothering her, "Let's go apologize to him, together. I know he may not forgive us, but we owe him an apology at least. If he lets us, hopefully we can mend the damage we have done."

Toy Chica nodded wiping her eyes some, "You look more relieved…where did you go?"

"Back to where it began…" Toy Freddy spoke softly and walked towards Wesley, "Ummm Wesley do you have a moment?"

The weasel stopped for a moment not happy with the fact that someone was disturbing him during a very serious game of go fish between himself, Bubbles, and the Balloon Children. It was even more annoying that it was Toy Freddy who was trying to talk to him, "What do you want?"

Toy Chica flinched at the tone of his voice, but Freddy remained calm and steadfast, "I wanted to apologize for all the horrible tings that I had said and done to you in the past. I was an arrogant asshole who had no empathy for those around me. I hurt you a great deal, and I regret it with every fiber of my being. I know you may not forgive me, and I don't blame you…. I can barely forgive myself for everything I have done."

"Do you know how many years I've waited to hear you say those words?" The weasel asked.

Toy Freddy looked down, "Many more than you should have. I am deeply, truly sorry Wesley."

The Balloon Children and Bubbles looked worried about what could happen but the weasel just shrugged, "Let's deal these two in."

Toy Freddy and Chica nodded and spent the rest of their day trying to make amends to the one they had hurt in the past. Bon watched from the shadows rather content until his brother called for him. Apparently Pete's reboot process was complete, they had a bot to wake up. The timing couldn't be any better, tomorrow would be a huge night for Foxy and his family. They were certain that the fox would love to have Pete present.

=End=


	29. Catching Up

Catching Up

A/N: Attention everyone! This is probably the last chapter before my usual two-part finale. For anyone who's thinking this series is ending, don't worry there are more projects slated for it besides Holiday's. There will be an eventual FNAF World Spin-off, as well as a next official installment to the series. As always I want to thank BewitchingMayham, AMangledMisfit, Wes27, and Venemousbook38 for the use of their characters! As always I only own Larry, Spike, Vara, the Kits, Crackers, and Leo. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Pete was trying to recall what had happened to him last, why was his memory blurry? All he could remember was fire, that's right Larry's had been set ablaze to cover the fact they were stealing bots. He was seeing the faint dark outline of something, a rabbit perhaps? They seemed to be intent on keeping him company until he sent them off to rejoin with the others.

"His reboot process is complete, but he hasn't moved yet." Sarah spoke softly.

Sarah.

Sarah was here?

Was he finally home?

Another voice that seemed familiar spoke, "Give him time, rebooting is never a fun process, trust me I know."

The voice seemed to draw memories of a certain shadow that had come into the building with Foxy. An ally who watched over everyone, and even helped keep some of the trouble makers in their place. They were also the one who stayed with Pete until his last moments. They had understood what it was like to die alone, and ensured that he didn't endure the same thing. With a little effort he got his body to start moving and sat up opening his eyes allowing them to adjust to his surroundings. Turning his head to the left he noticed the bot of his life sitting at his side, "Sarah."

"Pete you're awake!" Sarah sounded relieved as she pulled him into a hug.

Pete wrapped his arms around her, "Sarah…..I've missed you….Where…are we?"

"We're at Freddy's. Foxy, Golden Freddy, and Toy Bonnie helped me get into the building to save you. I….I was afraid that I had lost you." Sarah admitted.

"I would never leave you that easily." Pete admitted and looked around the room more, "A parts room?"

"We wanted to keep you somewhere where you could rest peacefully" Bonnie spoke leaning against the wall, "It is good to see that you are up and functioning Pete."

"Thank you, Bonnie." Pete responded and got up from the workbench, "I truly mean it, is your little brother around?"

"I always am" Bon spoke from the shadows and phased through the wall, "It's good to see you moving, that will put the refuge bots at ease!"

"Everyone's here?" Pete blinked.

The two rabbits nodded, "The real kicker is that Spike's no longer an asshole."

"How did that happen?"

"He wanted to change" Bon spoke gently and made his way towards the door, "Everyone will be happy to see that you're up. Freddy has even shown concern."

Pete was rather surprised to hear such a statement, and with a little effort began to walk towards the door as Bon opened it. The door lead into a small hall, and just a few feet away was an opening that lead to the main room. Bon walked towards it and was instantly called by the Balloon Children to help with something. Bonnie and Sarah walked behind him just to make sure that there was no loss of movement or functionality. Pete looked into the main room and began to understand just how massive the building was. Towards one end of the massive room was a game area where it appeared two children like animatronics were playing a game with Wesley and Bubbles. From the annoyed look on Bon's features he was probably called to be the object of a prank or something.

Moving his gaze towards the middle of the room he noticed several tables, and sitting at one of them were Spike, Larry, and Vara playing a game of go fish against two different toy models. One looked like a large brown bear, and at his side a yellow chicken who wore a bib that said 'Let's Party'. His attention then focused on the large ship that was placed in the corner of the room and seemed to take up a good deal of space. At the base of a plank there appeared to be a ball pit for children to jump into. Part of him could only wonder if that was Foxy's home in this building, it was much more appropriate to his pirate theme. His gaze was soon focused on the main show stage where a large brown bear, and yellow chicken stood about playing with two smaller bots who were literally running circles around the two larger bots.

"Easy Bonn we don't move that fast!" the chicken laughed.

A small rabbit like bot laughed and stopped momentarily only to be tackled by the chicken's cupcake, "Help Carl is attacking!"

The small plastic cased bear started to laugh and pulled the cupcake off the small rabbit, "Bad Carl! That's my brother you're messing with!"

The cupcake which was assumed to be named Carl rolled its eyes and hopped back onto the large chicken's shoulder, "Company!"

The large bear and chicken turned towards Pete and it seemed like there was a sense of relief in their features. The brown bear first approached Pete and took off his top hat, as a sign of respect, "It's good to finally meet you in person Pete, I'm Freddy Fazbear."

Freddy then offered his hand which Pete took and shook, "It is nice to meet you as well Freddy. I'm in your debt."

"Nonsense" Freddy responded gently, "If anything I owe you, you kept Foxy and the others safe from an evil company."

Pete looked around once more his eyes trailing over the room, "This place is huge, no wonder you're so well off…"

"Don't be fooled" Freddy spoke calmly, "It may look big on the outside and inside, but it's very empty actually. Tell me Pete, did you know that out of all animatronic places, you're the only worthy rival we have?"

"Is that so? I was hoping that if I let the company rebuild me…I would be a better one." Pete admitted.

Freddy shook his head, "You don't need their help, all you have to do is be you, Pete. Besides, I can't imagine how upset Sarah would have been with you. Trust me a scorned woman is never a pleasant living arrangement. I know."

"I heard that!" Chica hissed and slapped Freddy upside the head, "It's nice to meet you Pete. I'm Chica the Chicken."

"It's nice to meet you, Chica." Pete returned the introduction.

The panda was about to speak more until he heard several voices actually yelling his name, and before he realized what was going on he was surrounded by those who were now known as the refuge bots.

"Pete, ye be back from Davy Jone's Locker!" Bubbles seemed happy to see the panda once more.

Wesley nodded, "It's good to see that you're back with us. We were afraid we lost another good bot to that company."

"Pete you're back!" Vara smiled, "We were worried we would never see you again!"

Spike nodded and nodded his head in respect, "It's a relief to see that you've been repaired."

Larry chuckled and pulled the panda into a quick hug, "It's good to see you back in one piece my friend. Hmmm I think the gang's almo- Mervin get out of that room and come say hello!"

"That's not necessary you know" Pete sighed.

Sure enough though Mervin poked his head from his room and his features seemed to show some relief, "It's good to see you again Pete! Now if you don't mind I'm performing an act for a very demanding audience."

"Oh yeah? Hey Morgan come see who's back!" Larry called.

Sure enough Morgan poked his head out from Mervin's room, and with him was a small white vixen which Pete assumed to be Morgan's sister that he had heard about. Morgan seemed to light up and rushed towards Pete happily calling his name and hugged the panda's legs, "Pete!"

"Hello again, Morgan." Pete responded gently.

Morgan grinned, "I knew Papa wouldn't fail! He went on an epic journey to bring you back! Well Papa, Bon, Goldy, and Sarah did!"

"Is that so?" Pete asked amused at the small bot's enthusiasm.

Morgan nodded and then grabbed Faye bringing her behind him, "This is my sister Faye!"

Faye hid behind Morgan carefully and peered from behind Morgan, "N-Nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Faye" Pete responded and shook her hand.

Faye nodded and soon hurried off with Morgan as something caught their interest. Pete watched the two small bots and noticed just how much like their father they appeared to be like. Relief seemed to come to a degree as Foxy, and a white animatronic fox was by his side. He could only assume that the white fox was the one bot Foxy seemed to go on about numerous times.

"Pete good to see you're up again!" Foxy sounded happier already

Pete nodded, "It's good to see you again Foxy. It seems I owe you."

"Don' worry about it" Foxy responded and pulled the white vixen to him, "Mangle, this is Pete. Pete, this is my loving wife Mangle."

"It's nice to meet you." The two bots spoke in unison.

Foxy seemed rather happy and turned his attention back to Pete, "It's a relief to see that you're up and moving. I'm sure you want to head home right away, but I could I ask you and Ms. Sarah to stay for one more night?"

"What for?" Pete asked, it was true he wanted to go home he had been away for too long.

Foxy seemed a little hesitant to say why, something the panda had never witnessed before. Mangle chuckled and hugged Foxy's arm, "He would like the two of you to stay for the wedding tomorrow night. He wanted to have all of his friends from our franchise and beyond here."

Before Pete could ask Foxy just nodded his head indicating what Mangle had said was true. Sarah clasped her hands together, "Well then how can we say no! We should go home, but it's not that often something like this happens."

Mangle seemed to light up and Foxy looked to be relieved. What harm could come from staying just one more night to see what would probably be one of the happiest days in his unusual friend's life? If anything it was the least Pete could do upon learning of all the trouble that Foxy and the others had gone through to save him from that wretched company. He was about to ask a question until man walked through the main room, almost as if he were inspecting everything.

"Quarter to six everyone! Back in your spots please!" the man called.

Sarah turned to Bonnie as he appeared on the stage, "Bonnie, I hate to ask but-"

"I left the door unlocked so the two of you could get in" Bonnie chuckled slightly, "It locks from the inside so feel free to lock it whenever you want."

"What if someone needs to get in though?" Pete asked.

Bon emerged from the shadows and retook his physical form, "Either myself or my brother can get in easily. Kinda a nice thing about ignoring some of the common laws of physics and all that."

"That voice…." Pete thought for a moment, "So that's what you actually look like."

Bon blinked and then realized what the panda was talking about, "That's right, you've only seen me in my shadow form. This is the first time you've actually seen me as well….me"

"Who knew such a friendly look housed something that could be so fearsome." Pete stated.

Bon shrugged, "Someone has to play the role as the boogeyman."

"Yeah, you're still not the most convincing though Bon" the plastic bear from earlier spoke, "Ah sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Toy Freddy, and this is Toy Chica."

"It's nice to meet you." Toy Chica responded warmly.

"Likewise" Pete responded and looked around, "Just how many bots are here?"

"A lot" Freddy chuckled, "There's the restored models sitting at five, the toy models at seven, the "spring" models at two. Faye and Morgan fall under their own category as does Crackers. That's also excluding the refuge bots."

Chica sighed softly, "And don't forget ours."

"How could I" Freddy chuckled as Bonn and Fred ran around the stage after one another, "Careful you two."

Pete was utterly amazed at the kindness of Freddy, and the other bots as well. Returning to the one room with Sarah they both decided to power down until night would come once more. From the sounds of it, Foxy was happy that he would be staying. Before his sleep mode started though he noticed a clipboard with a list of deliveries.

=End=


	30. Preparations

Preparations

A/N: Well here we go, the first part of the two part finale! I want to thank BewitchingMayham, AMangledMisfit, Wes27, and Venemousbook38 for the use of their characters. I only own Leo, Spike, Vara, Larry, the Kits, and Crackers. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Mangle was beside herself, she couldn't believe that this was actually happening for her. During the day everyone went about their normal business, but once the building shut down for the night her and Foxy were pulled away by the kits and Crackers. Everyone was excited for what would be happening tonight. Mangle was pulled from her thoughts as Chica poked her head into the room.

"Need anything?" Chica asked warmly.

Mangle shook her head, "Nerves of steel perhaps?"

"You'll do great!" Chica encouraged and sat next to the toy fox, "We're all so happy and excite for you!"

"Thank you" Mangle spoke softly and turned her head towards the door once more as more bots walked into the room.

Toy Chica, Springy, and even Vara had walked into the room wanting to do what they could to help put the fox's nerves at ease. Everyone had been so warm and helpful about what was going on. Though she wasn't used to being the center of attention by any means, it actually made her slightly nervous. Part of her could only wonder how Foxy was doing on his end.

"Relax Foxy, it'll be alright!" Bubbles tried to encourage the nervous fox.

Wesley nodded, "You've done this before, second time should be easy."

Foxy groaned, "Why does it seem so hard this time!?"

"Because it's a much larger audience" Larry mused slightly.

Spike shrugged, "Don't think that's helping Larry."

Foxy sighed and looked around the room thankful that so many of the others had joined him in getting ready. Morgan and Faye had decided to run off with Fred and Bonn since they were "close" to the same age as the kits. Crackers could occasionally be heard telling the group to stay out of something. The parrot had shown time and time again that he was useful for helping keep the kits out of trouble, and they had truly appreciated it. It gave Foxy and Mangle the peace they needed to focus on the huge event that would be before them.

Even the humans had taken an interest in the events going on. Jeremy decided to stay in the office to gather his wits, while the boys decided to go help out one of the bots. Leo decided to help Mangle while Mike decided to help Foxy. The former guard even decided to have a little fun and leaned into the door and played an old clip of the restored models scream. Watching all the bots jump and flinch caused Mike to laugh until he was met with several sets of endoskeleton eyes. However, Bon was quick to come to his rescue and asked that he didn't do it again.

"Sorry, guess I just wanted to get even after so long." Mike admitted rubbing the back of his head.

Foxy chuckled, "Was actually pretty good lad, so what are you up to?"

"Well dad's trying to remain calm in the office, Leo's helping Mangle get ready. So, I thought I would do what I could to help you guys out." Mike admitted.

Foxy nodded, "We appreciate the help….we need to get Jeremy to calm down though."

"Leave that to us." Bonnie and Bon spoke in unison and quickly left the room.

Toy Freddy blinked, "Don't scar him this time!"

"We won't!" Bon's voice echoed from the hall.

"Anyone else doubt it?" Larry asked seeming to be amused.

Mervin seemed a bit puzzled, "Is Jeremy afraid of them or something?"

"Bonnie and Bon have single handedly given Jeremy nightmares since he worked as a night guard in the Toy's location. And in Bonnie's case we do mean literally he was missing an entire arm!" Foxy chuckled, "Every now and then he claims the two haunt him in his sleep."

"Probably doesn't help that we usually send them when something is going on either" Freddy admitted.

"Probably not" Goldy shrugged, "But they do get the message across rather well."

The refuge bots were curious to know more about what the Fazbear bots were talking about, but decided not to take the main focus of the night away. However, Freddy kindly explained about what had happened in the past, and how Jeremy came to "fear" the two supposedly harmless bunnies.

Larry chuckled after the explanation, "Harmless my ass! I should know!"

"You had it coming after all" Goldy sighed.

Larry was about to say something but couldn't even think of what to say to counter the golden bears words. Goldy took some pleasure in the fact and returned his focus to helping Foxy get prepared for what would be one of the biggest nights of his life. He couldn't even imagine what was going on with Mangle and the others. He often had asked Mari how they had perceived if things were different for the bots if they were female, since it was still rather uncommon. Mari's usual answer though was, "Does it matter?" Repeating those words in his head he sighed and decided to go see how things were actually going.

Meanwhile in the other room Mangle couldn't believe the transformation she had gone through with just a few simple things. Thanks to Vara and Toy Chica she had received a few tips to help bring out her eyes against her casing. Mari and Chica decided to do a few flower arrangements to see which one Mangle liked the most to use as a bouquet. Leo continued to sit on the table and watch feeling like there wasn't really much he could do.

"Leo can you hold this while I go get a ribbon?" Mari asked.

The boy nodded and held the flowers while ignoring JJ teasing him saying he almost looked like a girl himself. Leo probably could have come up with a snarky comeback, but decided not to given the circumstances of the night. He wanted things to go as perfect as possible for Mangle and Foxy. The two had endured a lot, and deserved at least one night of pure happiness. Mari quickly returned with Goldy at their side and took the flowers back before finishing the final touches on one of the bouquet. So far the bots had made three in total, but Mangle would have the final say on which one she really wanted.

"I still can't believe this is happening" Mangle spoke softly looking at her reflection, "Or that I even look like this…."

"What did you used to look like, if you don't mind me asking?" Vara treaded carefully.

Mangle chuckled thinking back to her first appearance, "Well as my name implies I was nothing but a mangled mess. Most of my casing was gone, and the staff would just leave me as a tear apart and put back together attraction. I know they meant well, but those children caused me a great deal of agonizing pain. Of course before my parts and casing started to go missing Bon would do all that he could to fix me every night so I would be comfortable. A few nights later while roaming around I met Foxy, and I guess you could say it was love at first sight. My mutilated state didn't frighten him, and his withered look didn't scare me. He would always tell me that I was beautiful no matter what, even with the addition of a second endoskeleton head."

"What happened to the second head?" Sarah asked as she walked into the room, "I'm sorry for being late it's just homesickness is starting to set in."

"Oh no it's alright!" Mangle responded warmly, "I understand entirely. Well the second head was actually turned into Crackers. He was supposed to be my companion, but he took a liking to Foxy instead….That blasted pirate first he stole my heart, and then he stole my parrot."

Vara chuckled at this and seemed quite amused, but was curious to know more about the past of the bots, she had noticed when Mangle had mentioned about Bon fixing her there seemed to be a different light in her eyes, "I don't mean to pry, and please tell me if I'm out of line….I noticed when you mentioned Bon fixing you your voice sounded different, and your eyes almost had a teary look to them."

"You're not out of line" Mangle reassured the cougar, "I do appreciate you asking though, you've come a long way since you first arrived here. I guess my reaction is due to how much Bon has done for everyone, but it feels like he has nothing to show for it. All of us have someone that is important to us, our other half if you will….He doesn't have anyone in that kind of sense. Even back then when he worked on fixing me you could just see how lonely and isolated he really was. However, in a way that changed after the withered models had arrived. He and Bonnie found solace and comfort in one another. The devotion the two show to one another is something to be admired. I guess in a way I feel like I failed him as a friend."

"You did no such thing, Mangle." Bon spoke leaning against the doorway with Bonnie behind him, "I'm just relieved I was able to fix you for as long as I could. Besides this is a big night for you, you should be focusing on the exciting times ahead, not the past!"

Mangle nodded and sniffed feeling oil slide down her eyes, "I owe you so much though!"

Without warning the white vixen hugged the blue rabbit crying leaving everyone slightly shocked, and uncomfortable. Bon sighed softly and patted Mangle's back, "That's what friends are for Mangle, I'm just glad that you and Foxy are happy together. Granted I don't think anything will top you actually knocking his voice box out when you made that confession."

Mangle started to laugh at the memory when she admitted to Foxy that she actually loved him. He was so shocked that he didn't just lose his jaw, but his voice box also fell off of his endoskeleton. The running joke since then was Mangle was the only bot to literally take Foxy's voice away. Bon seemed much more relaxed knowing that Mangle was calm once more and actually laughing. The rabbit wasn't sure how he would be able to handle this again if Toy Freddy and Chica went this route too. However, he would be happy for them regardless.

"Well we should get back" Bonnie finally spoke.

Bon nodded, "Well see you guys later!"

Everyone nodded as the two rabbits left. Vara and Sarah both felt like they got a better understanding of the relationships between the bots. From the looks of it Bon and Bonnie were the ones that would be dubbed "alone", but instead found happiness within each other's company.

"They're certainly sweethearts. I hope eventually they'll find someone" Sarah spoke helping Mangle finish getting read.

Mangle smiled faintly, "They already have, just as I have."

Leo smiled faintly, "You look beautiful Mangle!"

"Like a true queen." Jeremy spoke leaning into the room, "We'll be starting soon I just need to do my usual rounds and check the receiving room."

"Oh yes, about that Mr. Fitzgerald. There was a crate in there that looked like it was housing another bot." Sarah spoke.

Jeremy chuckled, "No need to be so formal, and yes I am aware of it I haven't opened it yet. I should probably actually go do that now."

"May not be a bad idea, you know as they say the more the merrier." Mangle responded.

Mari nodded, "Goldy and I will come along just in case."

The manage nodded and walked towards the receiving room with the puppet at his side. Throughout the building the bots could hear a giggle meaning that Goldy was also on the move and was awaiting Jeremy and Mari in the receiving room. With a little effort Jeremy got the crate opened and was greeted by one of the most bizarre bots he had ever witnessed, "A cobra?"

"Is it me, or does their design look a lot like Mervin's?" Goldy asked.

Jeremy blinked, "Someone go get Mervin please."

The man looked at the piece of paper that came with the bot, and he felt a faint smile form. Just looking at this bot he knew she was important to someone, it was like a gut feeling. The bot bore the same name as Mangle's favorite flower.

' _Rose'_

Yes, it was going to be a long and interesting night at Fazbear's. Jeremy mentally groaned, but at the same time excited that he would be taking part in what could be called the biggest night in the building's history. The final touches were done, now there was just one last thing.

Hope that neither the bride, or groom got cold circuits.

=End=


	31. We Do

We Do

A/N: Here it is the final part of the finale! Once more I want to thank BewitchingMayham, AMangledMisfit, Wes27, and Venemousbook38 for the use of their characters. Please I can't stress this enough go check out their work, they are all amazing and talented authors! I have been honored with the privilege to work with them. For anyone who's worried the Will Series is over, don't be I have another installation in the works. I only own Leo, the Kits, Crackers, Larry, Vara, and Spike. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Also Five Nights at Freddy's is performed and owned by The LivingTombstone. Enjoy!

Foxy was anxious, his circuits were near their max capacity as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening tonight. Standing at his side though were his loyal friends while some of the other bots sat in various locations in the room they decided to use for the grand occasion. He grew somewhat curious when Leo came running into the room and asking Mervin to come with him real quick. The fox was curious, but it would have to wait, he needed to get himself calmed down first.

"Relax Foxy, you got this!" Balloon Boy encouraged.

Foxy looked down to the bot who was essentially one of his groomsmen, "Thank you BB, those words mean a lot. I wonder what's going on."

"From the sounds of it, they may have found a bot Mervin knew" Bonnie spoke his ears slightly twitching, "A female bot, seems to mirror a Cobra."

"I thought Mongooses and Cobra's didn't get along?" Wesley spoke.

Toy Freddy fixed his top hat some, "You know as they say here, anything is possible. Also there is the saying that opposites attract."

"Quite true, lad!" Bubbles laughed heartily.

Meanwhile in the parts room Mervin looked in shock to see the metal cobra tucked away neatly into the box. When was the last time that he had saw her? He was floored to even see that she was still in one piece. Jeremy seemed amused with the Mongoose's actions, "We haven't been able to get her functioning though. I've tried everything I can think of."

Mervin chuckled slightly, "Just leave that to me, I know how to get her functioning again."

Jeremy and Leo nodded watching as the Mongoose took one of the cobra's hands in his own and kneeled down speaking softly, "As you wish."

At those words the Cobra seemed to stir to a degree and actually started to show signs of functioning. It gave Jeremy and Leo a good chance to actually look at this new bot, and they were quite interested. Instead of the typical legs of an animatronic she had a snake tail, which was a given of what she was meant to represent. However, she had two arms, and her coloration was almost a soothing shade of gray, similar to that of an actual cobra. After a few seconds her eyes seemed to open and she started to process what was going on. The first thing she saw were two humans, and then her attention turned to a certain mongoose she had missed, "Mervin!"

Mervin was instantly tackled to the ground as Rose leapt at him. The two bots laughed slightly and were soon conversing and catching up on everything that they had missed. Rose finally looked to the humans, "Who are these two?"

"They're friends" Mervin reassured her, "Jeremy, Leo this is Rose, she's someone very-"

"Special to you. We can tell" Jeremy smiled warmly, "Uh oh look at the time."

"The wedding! We can't miss it!" Leo felt like he was about to panic.

Rose looked to Mervin confused, but he started to lead her towards the room explaining everything that had happened. How he had been purchased by one company, the horrible building, becoming friends with a few of the bots, and how Foxy had helped him and the others escape from the building as it burned. The two sat towards the back of the room. Rose seemed quite curious and noticed that a large brown bear was standing before them, "Umm."

"It's nice to see that you are functioning Ms. Rose. I am Freddy Fazbear, welcome to the Pizzeria." The bear offered his hand, which Rose took and shook.

Sitting on the other side of the aisle Pete and Sarah watched as several bots gathered for what would be a joyous ceremony hopefully. However, both were wondering where the humans were. Mike was in the room with them since Foxy had asked him to be part of his party. Within a bright yellow flash Leo and Jeremy emerged thanks to Goldy. The yellow bear nodded and retook his seat next to Mari who seemed to be trying to stay calm. Foxy felt his nerves starting to act up again, the bride's maids had just arrived, meaning that it was now time for the bride to make her entrance. Somehow music started to fill the room that sounded like a harp playing a beautiful peace. Everyone arose from their seats as Mangle was lead down the aisle by both of the kits, and Crackers sitting on her shoulder. Foxy felt like his jaw was about to fall off just due to the sheer beauty of the vixen before him.

Jeremy looked towards the kits and parrot, "Who is giving this vixen away?"

"We are" the kits responded in unison.

Foxy smiled faintly as Mangle hugged them before they hurried to their seats next to Leo. Crackers switched sides and now sat on Foxy's shoulder. The air felt relaxed, leaving everyone watching in a sense of comfort and security. Jeremy took a moment before he started to give a small speech about the two that were to be wed.

"We're all gathered here to see the union of two bots, who have learned to make one another whole. Who have brought us together in understanding, and even brought about the existence of two rays of light that continue to brighten our days. I met both of these two mechanical vulpines while working as the night guard at Freddy's back in 1987, I was only 20 at the time. However, I can say that these two left an impression of their closeness. If one was in the hallway, the other was never far behind. Both showed us all, that appearances mean nothing, it's what's on the inside that counts." Jeremy chuckled slightly as did the other bots, "These two have been through several trials together, and with each challenge they have grown closer together. They will now say their vows."

Foxy took Mangle's hands in his own and looked her dead in the eyes, getting lost in their soft amber color once more, "Mangle, you complete me in every aspect. You helped me weather some of the harshest seas in my life when our paths first crossed. You became my reason for not giving up, and fighting hook and tooth to return home to you. You helped give me our wonderful children which I will always cherish as much as I cherish you."

Mangle tried to keep her tears back but was starting to fail at it miserably, however Foxy gently wiped the stray oil away, "Relax, you're still the most beautiful vixen I have ever laid eyes on."

"Oh stop it you" Mangle started to become bashful until she composed herself, "Foxy, since we've been together you have completed me. You helped me realize that even in the mangled state that I was, that I was still beautiful and could be loved. You helped me in the darkest times of my existence, and were there for me during the darkest days in our franchises history. You have proven to me time and time again that you are a loyal husband, and more importantly a father. Just know that I will continue to cherish the bond between us, our love until the day we cease to function together."

Everyone applauded quietly and Jeremy waited until it died down some, "By the power invested in me by Freddy Fazbear himself, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Foxy you may kiss the bride!"

Everyone applauded as the two exchanged a kiss, and Crackers started to whistle the wedding march as the two walked down the aisle together. Jeremy smiled as he watched two bots head for the room they had designated for the reception. Before long everyone flowed into the room and started to enjoy themselves. Bon, Bonnie, and even Spike were up on stage performing various songs. Foxy noticed that Mervin had a companion with him and was curious, "Mervin, do my eyes deceive me?"

"This is no trick of magic I assure you" Mervin responded almost sounding happy.

Foxy smiled faintly, "Well I'm glad you decided to come out of your room and join us, I know you're not a big fan of large groups."

"Were you being anti-social again?" Rose jabbed crossing her arms.

Foxy quickly jumped to Mervin's defense, "I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean it like that! Mervin has been quite sociable with myself and a few of the others! Right guys?"

Bubbles, Wesley, and Larry nodded their heads and gave a thumbs up to indicate what Foxy was saying was true. However, it looked like Pete was about to say otherwise until Sarah pulled him away onto the dance floor. Foxy chuckled and the others even felt a small smile forming upon the events that were happening. It was a rare occasion where several bots from different franchises were coming together and just celebrating. Everyone's attention turned as a music box played to a degree and Freddy started to laugh while Bonnie seemed to be preparing for something.

"We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite new comers to play with us. For many year's we've been all alone" Bonnie sang, "We're forced to be still and play that same song we've known since that day. An imposter took our life away, now we're stuck here to decay."

"Please let us get in! Don't lock us away we're not quite what you're thinking! We're poor little souls who have lost all control and we're forced here to take that role! We've been all alone stuck in our little zone since 1987! Join us be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you've only got-" Bon sang along.

"Five Nights at Freddy's! Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it! Why do you want to stay? Five Nights at Freddy's is this where you want to be I just don't get it. Why do you want to stay Five Nights at Freddy's…Oh!" Bonnie and Bon sang the chorus together.

For the rest of the night the bots celebrated the happy occasion. Foxy and Mangle had a ball dancing with one another, and then with the kits who were starting to grow tired from all the excitement. About half an hour earlier Freddy and Chica had excused themselves to tuck their children in, and promised to return once Fred and Bonn were sound asleep. As opening started to creep upon the bots Leo decided to get a picture of everyone together. The two bots from Pete's stood on one side, while Larry and Vara stood on the other of the Fazbear bots. Mervin much to his dismay was pulled into the picture as well by Rose. Leo smiled and looked at the picture after it was taken, "It looks great!"

"Leo, could you get a copy for Pete and Sarah?" Goldy asked.

The boy nodded and hurried off to the printer in the office. Sarah smiled and leaned against Pete feeling rather tired, "We'll probably be heading home today, right?"

"That's the plan at least" Pete responded, "Foxy, Freddy, everyone thank you."

Freddy nodded, "Our franchises may be rivals, but you will always have friends here if you need anything."

"What about the company that bought us?" Larry asked sounding concerned, "I won't let them go back."

"You won't have to worry about that" Sarah responded, "With everything we discovered they'll be lucky to even survive bankruptcy."

Vara blinked, "Oh?"

"Trust us, they're going down." Goldy responded.

Jeremy seemed to approach the group of troubled bots, "Oh they went down alright. I just looked through my emails and it seems that we won the case. The company is folding and Fazbear Entertainment is taking responsibility for all the bots except for Pete."

"So we won't be scrapped?" Spike asked.

Toy Freddy looked aghast, "Of course not! But Jeremy, what are we going to do with so many bots now?"

Jeremy smiled faintly, "We'll figure that out over time, okay? I know they had been wanting to expand to a water park, they even have an animatronic Nessie there."

"Sign me up!" Bubbles quickly spoke.

The Balloon Children looked to Wesley, "What about you?"

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet." Wesley admitted.

Pete smiled faintly, "It's truly been an honor to meet all of you."

"Likewise" Freddy spoke and shook the Panda's hand, "May children continue to fill your diner full of happiness and laughter."

"Same to you, Freddy." Pete spoke, "until our ride comes we'll go to the storage room. Thank you again for everything."

As the day started to unfold the bots quickly returned to their spots throughout the building. Springy found a new home on the stage in Fredbear's room, while Mervin and Rose found a room to use for Mervin's magic act. Larry, Vara, and Spike were given another stage to use so the main one wasn't crowded. Bubbles wouldn't be going to the water park expansion until a later time, so until then he remained in the game area with Wesley and the Balloon Children. Meanwhile Foxy looked around the main room from the main stage in the cove, giving a content sigh he felt Mangle hug his arm.

"Ready for another day, dear?" He asked softly.

Mangle nodded and kissed his cheek, "With you at my side, there's not a storm I can't weather. I'm just glad to have you home safe, so I won't worry any longer if you're still in one piece or not."

"Trust me, Bon ensured I came home in one piece. I couldn't have made it without him." Foxy admitted, thankful for the rabbit's company. Mangle seemed to nod at this statement and started to hum softly.

Foxy smiled and pulled his wife to him, a new day was approaching and he was ready to take on whatever challenges it would bring. Throughout his journey he had come to make new friends, and was forever grateful that Bon was there with him every step of the journey. He noticed the blue rabbit looked at his direction and for a brief moment the two bots laughed in unison about something they would only understand. The others looked slightly confused, but knew it was out of a bond that was forged between trust, understanding, and the determination to help one another get home in one piece.

Yes, they were determined to get Foxy home to the family that he was entirely devoted to.

=End=


End file.
